Tales Of Demons and Heroes (Explicit)
by A Certain Writer
Summary: With the Overwatch recall initiated, the heroes stand before a decision: Respond to the recall to aid those in need, or abide the world s laws and watch people suffer. We all know what they will choose. Current C: [Angela Z./Mercy, Genji S.] Hanzo S. Hana S., Multiple OC, Sombra/Olivia C., rrison/Soldier: 76, G. Reyes/Reaper, Lena O./Tracer
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

It was a calm morning in Switzerland. Zurich was, while already active, relatively quiet.  
As quiet as it can get, with 3 thugs once again stirring up trouble by beating an omnic half to death in an alley.

A male, obviously rather young voice made them halt.

"All this noise, racism and discrimination, and for what? This is switzerland, for goodness`s sake, the country of peace. And money."

A Teenager, from the looks of it, walked into the beam of the streetlamp. He was reasonably tall, and not overwhelmingly muscular. He was wearing an all black buisness suit with a blue tie. His hair was as brown as his eyes and messy, despite being short. He pointed at the omnic, "And please, _do_ leave the poor bot alone." His voice didn`t fit the words. It just didn`t seem to care very much.

The tallest of the three thugs - wich was also the one with the most muscles - stepped in front of the omnic, facing the stranger. The audacity of this kid.

"And why should we listen to you? We can mop the floor with ya, stupid suit." He said, obviously pointing out the stranger`s scrawny build. He simply shrugged, his face unsuggestive. Not like they`d know about what he`s gone trough. He didn`t _have_ to save lives. But, sometimes, he didn`t _want to_ either.

"well, t`was worth a try," he mused with an overplayed british accent, lifting his right arm with his fingers ready to flick,

"But by all means," he flicked, creating an unnaturally loud 'clack',

"Be my guest."

Behind him, an assault rifle by the type of SIG 553 materialized mid air, the bolt releasing and chambering a round with an audible 'klack'. The stranger couldn`t really hide his displeasure from the thugs at this point. Like it wasn`t obvious with the gun. It kept hovering, aiming at the tall thug. None of them moved. The stranger pointed at the one to the right, his hand forming a pistol.

"Bang." Was all he said, the rifle quickly dispatching the thug. A shell hit the ground. "Holy crap, are you insane? All this about a _blechbüchse_!" Really? "That 'Tincan' of yours just happens to me sentient. And, by law, you guys are criminals. And so am I, for shooting your friend there. So, run or die. Personally, I _would_ recommend running." And that they did. Oh, they ran alright, and impressively so. The stranger was amazed at how fast they were. Maybe bionic prostethics?

He looked at the omnic, wich must still be very much startled, since he didn`t try to run off. That, or it was because of his legs having been mangled. The stranger got worried, walking over to him. "They sure did a number on your legs there. Good thing you dont have a third one, as humans do." he said, with a slight smirk on his face. He pressed a finger on his right ear, once again speaking swiss. "Hallo? Hey Mami, do händ es baar sieche ä Omnic beschädigt, kasch de Aliprando um hilf bitte?" he wasn`t about to ignore a damaged omnic just like that.

The omnic looked at him, obviously understanding what he said, but replying in english. Mabye his voice modulator got damaged? Aliprando`ll fix it. "I thank you sir. I don`t know what would`ve happened if you didn`t come along. But, do you really have to move me to your place? Not to be rude, but-" The stranger stopped. Omnic had a point.

"Calm down. I ain`t some thug. My brother`s a very capable mechanic, specialized on Omnics like yourslef." The omnic`s lights dimmed slightly on his right, indicating the Lifting of his eyebrow. If he had. "May I ask for your name?" the stranger sat the omnic up, dusting him off with his hands. "My name... huh. Well, i guess. My name is Alessio Guerri. My brother, the Mechanic, is Aliprando Guerri. Despite the name, neither of us can actually speak italian. Not even my mother." He said, smiling. "I can bring you to him, he can fix your legs in a jiffy." The Omnic nodded ever so slightly, now looking at the corpse of the thug, then at the bullet casing on the ground. "What about this?"he asked, waving at the scene. Alessio lifted him up, not answering the Omnics question. That he lifted him surprised the Omnic. He weighed around 150 kilos the last time he checked. "How-" "Don`t ask. It`s the one thing i shan`t answer." Alessio said with a stern face. "let`s bring you to my brother. It`s free, of course." Alessio wanted to deny it, but the Omnic _did_ feel heavy.

With that, Alessio made off, carrying the Omnic piggyback. Trying not to show the strain.

 ** _At the same time, in a certain Hospital nearby_**

"Angela, do we really have to do this? You look like you haven`t slept in weeks, and rushing headfirst into a subsided shootout really isn`t a good idea, much less with the state you`re in."

Angela turned around, angry, her accent coming out. She wasn`t about to sit back and watch, despite her being tired and overworked. "Genji. My ztaff, and now. I vill help whoefer is hurt. We can run if ze police comez around, you are a Ninja after all."

Genji knew it was pointless, but he couldn`t just back down. Be it pride or stubborness.

"Angela, it is too dangerous. And im sure Alessio is already on it. You know he can`t just leave people in need."

Angela nodded to that, trying to find a way to make him give in. _That_ worked before. She sighted, trying to sound genuinely concerned.

"Genji. What if Alessio is hurt? Even someone like him will get hurt eventually."

It was now Genji`s turn to sigh. "Even if he did, he`d just regenerate. You know that. And your suit isn`t exactly subtile."

"like your armor and lights are." Angela chuckled, ready to go.

Genji shook his head in displeasure. She could be so _stubborn_. But hell, thats another part of her he liked so very much."This`ll either go terribly wrong, or Alessio`ll just give us a ride home. Hey, didn`t you say your suit could need improvements?"

 ** _Meanwhile, outside the alley_**

Alessio already carried the damaged Omnic, whose name he knew by now was Jonathan, out of the Alley, turning left, towards an old car. It wasn`t one of the common Hovercars, it was a car with proper wheels. A 69 Ford Mustang, to be exact. _Alessio`s_ '69 Mustang. He loved it to bits. And back together.

The Omnic Looked at it in disbelief.

"Mr. Guerri, you can`t be serious. Combustion engines are dangerous. We can`t drive with this." He exclaimed. This was _hilarous_. Combustion engine`s been as safe as never before. Alessio just chuckled in reply, but suddenly halted. Jonathan slightly tilted his head. "Are you alright?" to wich Alessio responded with a "Psst". "Footsteps. On the Roof. An... energy signature?" he muttered. He straightened his slightly slouchy posture, turning around- "I presume you are the reason behind the gunshots?" an Angelic voice came from behind him. Alessio turned around fully, facing Angela.

"I really should get a supressor. If you keep storming out like this, Genji`ll murder me one day." He said, putting his hands on his hips, slightly shaking Jonathan in the process. Angela wasn`t very forgiving when it came to hurting people. Alessio, tough atheist, prayed that she wouldn`t give him a preaching. _Heh._

Genji dropped down the roof without making a sound, looking at Alessio. "Please, don`t go saying stuff like this about me."  
Show off cybord saving his morning. Impeccable timing, as always. "They deserved it." he muttered, shrugging, turning to the car again and opening the right door. He didn`t _have_ to shoot them. But it was easier than wasting energy he didn`t have left to spare in a fistfight. A meetup with the world`s most notorious hacker could be exhausting.

He flipped the passenger seat forwards, giving way to the back row.

"His name`s Jonathan, by the way." He said, pointing at Jonathan, while slowly lowering him onto the back seat. he flipped the front seat back, straightening again, leaning against the car. "You gonna tag along?" to wich Genji looked at Angela. She sighted, and nodded. They planned to go to the Guerry family`s place soon anyways.

Her wings folded compactly on her back, so she could sit on the passenger seat, Genji sitting behind the driver`s seat. Alessio got in, and immideatly hooked his phone up to the HiFi sistem, turning on AC/DC. He was close to binge-hearing them.

Angela looked at him, annoyed by the same music over and over again. The car`s upgraded, retardetly expensive sound system was playing 'For those about to rock', to wich Alessio fired up the engine, making it roar, and drove off in direction of the highway with them. Nothing better than a cruise with some nice rock to back it up.

A powerful gaze followed them, enhanced by a red, slightly glowing visor.  
"Found you."

 ** _South Korea, Busan, around 40 Minutes later_**

Hana Song, 19 years old, Professional gamer, and currently one of the best MEKA pilots South korea had to offer. And fuck was she proud of it.

She was wearing casual clothes, and listening to Lucio`s album - Synaesthesia Auditiva - while cleaning the bulletproof windshield of her MEKA unit, trying to get rid of some paint splatters she accidentally left on it, when spraying the new sponsor logo on it. It spelt 'Victorinox' with gold letters, with a small red shield with a white cross in it, just beneath the name. It was her 17th sponsor, and the first from switzerland. She was proud to have gained the favor of such a small, yet incredibly rich country. Not everyday that _goddamn switzerland_ got fond of anything other than _Fondué_ or their _Sackmesser_. What a weird way to say 'pocket knife'.

From what she heard, the people were open minded about Omnics, yet incredibly close minded about nationality, but they were by no means like those... those... she stopped moving, trying to remember what they were called. Ah! The Nazis. The dark stain in the german historybook. She started rubbing the over the speck of paint again. Or were they? No, they didn`t wage war. They horted money like a hamster horted food, but never openly waged war. But, from what she heard, in WW2 they shot anything down that didn`t communicate.

Now that she really tought about it, Victorinox now provided almost half the money she made. She might actually be _the_ richest MEKA pilot now. She smiled at the tought of it. All the upgrades she will be able to buy. She may be a MEKA pilot, but she will always be a Gamer at heart. _Upragdes._ so many _upgrades_.

She only just realized that she was drooling on the spot the speck of paint was. Huh, at least she got the paint off.

Someone tapped her on her left shoulder, startling her and catching her ellbow as it zoomed back.

Wait, _caught_ it?

Hana looked at her assilant, who let go of her ellbow as she took a step back to be out of his reach, drawing her pistol. Why`d he let go of her ellbow? And why hadn`t he attacked yet? She muted the music.

He was... old. Middle aged, at least. He had already greying, shoulder long hair in a ponytail, a kahki suit and was supporting himself with a walking cane. He spoke.

"Ms. Song, I apologize for startling you. My name is Geoffrey Anderson. I tried calling you, but it seems you couldn`t hear me. I am here on my master`s behalf, she is asking if you were interested to work under her."

Hana froze for a moment. Guerri? She heard that name before, didn`t she? She kept her pistol tight in her grip. "Why would I? I have just gotten a big deal from Victorinox, im not giving up that much money to fight the giant omnic, to simply serve under some rich person." Damn right she wasn`t.

Geoffrey smiled gently. Public realtions were his field of expertise. "Ms. Song, i understand you won`t just give up your position, but i have watched many of your streams - even if mostly involuntarily - and have heard your admiration for many of Overwatch`s agents. Especially for one called 'Lena Oxton'. But we have gotten word that Overwatch is currently reforming, and that Ms. Oxton is already preparing alongside Winston."

Okay. Acually, no. What the actual fuck. She only mentioned liking Tracer _once_ , and other agents just _by-the-way_ , and why was such an old fart watching her play? _Creepy._ But Overwatch reforming? That would make them criminals, according to the Petra`s act. Sure, it was her dream to fight alongside them, but was this the time?

It was clear she still doubted him. Geoffrey sighed, pulling out a small white box with a silver line around it, causing Hana to aim at him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Ms. Song, what are you doing? This is a communication device. My master would like to speak to you, about recruitement. And please, stop waving that pistol around. It`s making me nervous." She hesitantly lowered her pistol, not putting it away. Now that she really tought about it, how did he get _in here_? The hangar was off limits for civillians. Hell, the base altogether was off limits for civs. She then only noticed the little plate he had on his chest. _Sponsor / Visitor._ Looks like he wasn`t spewing complete bull.

She holstered her pistol, but didn`t put the safety on. Can`t be too careful.

Geoffrey put the box down on the ground. A hole opened on top of the box, projecting a Holoscreen into the air. It was man-high, a good bit higher than Hana, and double in width. If they didn`t give everything the same color, it would be such a good screen for gaming.

It was dialling a crest. Hana tried making sense of it. It had the same shape as the Victorinox shield, but instead of the swiss cross, it had a swallow with outstretched wings on it, holding a sword in its claws. That would be a good guild crest.

The comms link connected, and a young woman, barely looking older than Hana appeared. While the Holoscreen made everything look blue, it was clear that the woman`s hair was as dark as her eyes. She was beatuiful, as Hana had to admit to herself. And she was certainly bigger. She towered over Hana by almost a head`s height, and her beautiful face showed curiosity. "So, you are Hana Song, the streamer?"

Hana tensed up. She couldn`t quite describe it, but something about this woman made her feel like she had to show respect.

"Yes, Ma'am." Hana was confused. Why was she acting like this? "Might i ask who you are?"

The woman on the screen looked flustered. "Ähem, yes, i forgot to introduce myself. Apologies. My name is Amalia Guerri, older sister to Aliprando and Alessio Guerri. I am currently the leader of this household, with Geoffrey serving as my right hand ma-" Amalia flinched as the door behind her opened, and Alessio came in, with Hanzo behind him. "Hey sis, look who i found!" Alessio pointed at Hanzo behind him, looked at the screen and froze. Not for long however, as his surprise made space for a exited smile, when he saw Hana - and ran to the screen.

"Holy crap, ! This is _so_ awesome! Im such a big fa-" Amalia covered his mouth. He was always like this over gaming celebrities. "I must apologise Ms. Song, my brother is, as he said a great fan of yours. His name is Alessio, and he`s the one who suggested recruiting you, should a certain organization called Overwatch ever reform. Since that happened literally an hour ago, we contacted you. Speaking of wich, i hope Geoffrey didn`t sneak up on you?"

Alessio pried Amalias hand off of his face, still smiling exitedly.

Hana hesitated. He snuck up on her alright. Maybe she was listening to music full blast, but still. "He did." Geoffrey looked at her like he had just been betrayed. "With all due respect, Ms. Song, you were listening to music so loud i could hear it from afar!" Geoffrey tried to play up his displeasure about the situation, but just couldn`t.

Amalia and Alessio looked at each other and started giggling. Geoffrey was so easy to read. He couldn`t hurt a fly, even if that fly just so happened to be a Talon agent firing a gatling gun at him. It was a nice trait he had, even if Alessio always had to save his ass all the time.

Alessio spoke up. "Ms. Song, i take it you know some of the more popular agents from Overwatch? Like Mercy or Tracer?"

Oh, Hana knew them alright. She _idolized_ Tracer, who was pretty much who she modeled after. Bubbly, happy-go-lucky personality and always up for a challenge. She knew Mercy, but not much about her, except having achieved several break-troughs in the medical world. She nodded.

Alessio nodded, and started typing on the holo-keyboard in front of him. He connected to a public stream running on an infinite loop. It was Tracer, also known as Lena Oxton, speaking in front of a backdrop with the Overwatch logo painted on it. Her British accent was unmistakeable. "-alon has been running attacks on Watchpoints and we have gotten intel on them planning attacks on the public. I am sure that you have, by now, heard of the terrorist 'Reaper'`s attack on the Overwatch museum, trying to steal this." She raised Doomfist`s gauntlet-"Doomfist`s gauntlet. His accomplice, known as Widowmaker, was close to killing two children, who were present at the scene. We knew before that they were unethical, but even we were enraged at this. Wich is why we are reforming Overwatch. I can no longer sit by idly, watching the world and people go to hell by the hands of Talon. So, in that sense, we ask you, who deem yourself capable of such a task, to come to us, to help us save the world once again. The world can always use more heroes. Tracer, out." She saluted with the gauntlet, and the recording started anew. Alessio closed it, and looked up at Hana, who was watching it attentively.

"So, what do you say, ? Ready and willing to fight the _good_ fight?" was ready. But was Hana? She hated shooting at humans, but had done it before, as violent riots broke out among the people and they couldn`t be calmed. She used beanbags, mind you, despite her friends not doing so. Now, friends? She had some people here who were nice, but _friends?_ She wasn`t too familiar with anyone here, it still wasn`t easy however. But she couldn`t pass on such a chance, to meet her idol, to fight alongside her to save the world. "Oh, and by the way, a certian musician better known as Lúcio Correia dos Santos is interested in making the world a better place. While he`s not been recruited yet, or hasn`t seeked contact, we tought about going to ask him, and seeing that he is also a fan of yours - and you of him - this might be your big chance to meet him."

Hana was definetely delighted at the idea. "Don`t really have a reason to refuse. But - what about upgrades? I want upgrades for my MEKA unit." Alessio chuckled. "Already taken care of. Aliprando?" A second comms link established, voice only. "Very much so, good brother. HUD Upgrades, weapon efficiency upgrades and more in developement."

Hana`s _and_ `s eyes were sparkling. "Im in. Where should we meet up?" Amalia smiled. "Geoffrey will take you along. He came with one of our private jets, even your MEKA unit should fit in. Tough, i would advise to inform the proper authorities. You are over 18, so switzerland won`t give any you trouble." Geoffrey was already inspecting her MEKA unit, careful as not to touch it. "It`ll fit, even without taking it apart. But i must take Amalia`s side, you should inform your commanding Officer and/or Major, at the very least that you are leaving. I do suppose you _own_ the MEKA unit?"

She did. Well, kinda. She spent enough money on it to build it five times over, but hadn`t actually _bought_ it from the government yet. "Kinda?"

Geoffrey, seemingly understanding the situation, nodded. "I shall take care of the situation. While i`m on the way, ill also speak to your Major." He pulled out a smartphone - _where did he dig that up? From a ancient graveyard? -_ and handed it to Hana. "This phone contains a map of the entire area, it has the Jet`s location on it. I will be waiting there with the MEKA unit for you, while you go and pack your bags. And, maybe say goodbye to your friends here? An 'I`ll be back!'?" He chuckled at his last comment. Hana also smiled. Something about that sentence seemed familiar.

She set off to her quarters, to collect the few things she had. Luckily she didn`t bother setting up a proper PC, only using a high-end Laptop for the little gaming she had time left for, between her MEKA training sessions. That, and that it wasn`t technically allowed to have your own laptop in the quarters. Good thing the higher-ups understood the situation of the gamers they recruited. Addictions are hard to deal with.

She reached her room and walked in, flipping the lights on. It was somewhat messy, her clothes lying around and empty Dorito bags strewn about. The left corner had a pyramid of empty Mountain Dew bottles in it, and a Sixpack of new ones besides it. Her bed, positioned in the right back corner, had more clothes lying on it, just as messy as the ones on the floor. Her table, however, was very orderly, her Laptop carefully placed on it, with it`s mouse besides it in the charging dock. _Home Sweet Home_. Well, more or less.

She started packing her clothes, and was surprised to see that they all fit into a rather big, rather pink wheeled suitcase. Her laptop, now carefully packed into a neopren sleeve, and her mouse stowed away in a little carboard box, were set ontop of her clothes, just barely fitting in without experiencing too much pressure. She may be messy, but she took care of her hardware.

She walked straight out of the living quarters. She didn`t want to say goodbye, the other pilots never seemed to really like her attitude. That, and the fact that she probably wouldn`t be able to keep from crying. But nobody has to know that.

As walked to the exit, Geoffrey came out of a side corridor, looking pleased.

"Ms. Song, your MEKA is currently being transferred to the Jet, and you are excused without further notice. It is good to see that the name Guerri still holds meaning. I have been meaning to ask, Ms. Song, do you have anything back at your home that you want to take with you? A proper PC, perhaps?"

Hana was surpised that he phrased it like that. Usually, only people with some insight on hardware spoke like that. "Well, no. I sold it to buy my Laptop, before i got so many sponsors." Geoffrey nodded. "My condolences. I am sure however, that you will be pleased with the Rig master Alessio put together for you."

Hana`s eyes were shining now. The Guerri`s were rich, and _filthy_ rich. It had to be a retardetly overpowered rig, when one of the heads of the family put it together. _So much potential._ She started drooling at the tought, to Geoffrey`s amusement. "Now now, Ms. Song, no need to drool." he handed her a handkerchief "I`m sure master Alessio has put together something to your liking. Oh, have i mentioned the size of the screen yet? It`s over 40 inches, a sight to behold." She drooled more, but quickly wiped it away with the handkerchief.

Geoffrey was still chuckling when they left the premises of the MEKA hangars. He was now pulling her suitcase - 'A proper gentleman carryes the lady`s luggage' - while they walked towards the bus station in front of the base. They can`t be taking the bus, can they?

Her doubts quickly disappated as a limousine the lenght of a small truck drove up, and two butlers came out, taking the luggage off Geoffrey and stowing it away, while opening the door and gesturing them in. Geoffrey also gestured her to get in with a friendly smile.

She got in and was, again, taken aback by the luxury. Leather seats, white and redgold ornaments on the roof, a mini bar on the left side of the car, with the seats on the right. The engine was completely inaudible, and no vibrations came trough. Geoffrey got in behind her, tough with difficulty, and she was almost going to help him, if he didn`t smile at her, saying "Please don`t. It makes me feel old."

With that, he closed the door behind him, signaling the butlers that they were ready to go.  
A few seconds later, the limousine drove off to the airport of Busan. "We have parked the jet there, saying we`re here to pick up a family relative. From now on until we are in switzerland, your name will be Jaqueline Guerri, gamer and hardware specialist. Before you ask, it is because of Talon. Seeing that you are _the_ gamer with the fastest documented reactions, you can be incredibly useful to either side." _Now_ he was spilling the reasons. " And pardon me for only saying this now. I just couldn`t risk to feed possible Talon moles free intel."

That... Actually made some kind of sense. But why didn`t he take the chance to feed wrong information? "Geoffrey, why didn`t you try to feed them wrong information?" Geoffrey seemed hesitant. "Well, i could, but i hate lying. And im really bad at it, to boot. They could probably see that im lying from kilometers away." He smiled, somewhat embarassed. The driver chuckled. "Yup, Geoffrey is almost stupidly good natured. Main reason that he`s the public face of the Guerri family."

Hana looked at him, studiying him. He was very good natured, enough for his friends and coworkers to call it stupid, he was the public face of the Guerri, he was middle-aged and liked to sneak up on people. So, somewhat mischievous. Tough, his attire seemed.. Old-school. People nowadays rarely dressed like - like _that._

He looked outside the window, watching the buildings get more frequent as they drove to Busan, spacing out. Exhaustion slowly crept up in Hana, and she realised that she hadn`t slept in over 32 hours. She decided to get some rest and closed her eyes.

Translations from swiss to english:

"Hallo? Hey Mami, do händ es baar sieche ä Omnic beschädigt, kasch de Aliprando um hilf bitte?"

Translation:

"Hello? Hey mom, some wankers damaged an omnic here, can you ask Aliprando for help?"

 **And with that, ends the first chapter. I`m still a beginner, and non-native english speaker to boot. Nevertheless, any and all criticism is appreciated, and very much welcome.**

 **I will try as much as i can to make it readable.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE GUERRI FAMILY AND ITS SERVANTS!  
ANY RIGHTS REGARDING OVERWATCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT **__**ONLY**_ _ **!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of Ages past

**Chapter 2: Memories of Ages past**

The castle they had been living in was somewhat run down, seeing as the royality of the lands did not want to waste their precious money on some peasants. 'Bastards' Alessio tought as he went to the tiny market located in the castle's center. 'Speak like they`re the biggest saints there are, but actually do something? You wish.' ' _Haha, you peasants are living in perfect condition fitting your standarts.'_ Is what they usually say. Obviously, they did _not_ care. Alessio had reached the market and walked to the little stall a friend of his owned. He sold a variety of local fruits, and even gave Alessio a small discount, for having helped him fix his roof. He bought some apples from his friend, Damian, and set off to his home, hidden deep in the forest of Al`kartas, his homeland from now on. He had sworn not to interfere with royality again, after the fall of his race. It was due to him that the Demon/Human war started in the first place, caused by an assassination he barely prevented. They still attacked, being the warmongering race they were. By his knowledge there were only about 500 of his kin left. Only 500 humanoid Demons left. Alessio and his two siblings were lucky enough to not having been caught by the frenzy, wich was thanks to travelling between worlds shortly after the failed assassination attempt . The world they were in now was boring. Medieval, ungraceful, but surprisingly neither racist nor sexist. And no major religion. Being religious was the exception here, most where atheists. Only thing left was to give them a slight push into the direction of science, and they would flourish.

But it shouldn`t be. After living in Al`kartas for almost 150 years it happened. The humans found out about them being _special_ and a goddamn Division of knights appeared at the castle, laying waste to everything, killing everyone. They were after Alessio`s family. Probably to take them hostage, as test subjects or similar. It had happened before.

While Alessio wanted to get rid of all of them up to their grandparents, he knew better. Travel. More specifically, to a different world. He didn`t know where it would take him, what would be waiting for them, but he knew they had to.

He threw away his human clothes, putting on his clothes woven out of a thread they called 'Dragon`s thread', capable of changing at the wearer`s will. His eyes started showing his mood by color again, now turning to an angered red, sprinkled with grey. Remorse. His coat was a marine blue, some specks of other colors wandering all around it. His mother had made the coat for him and his siblings. They all wore their coats wich reached their ankles, having packed their important things into their backpacks. They nodded at each other without a word, his brother`s and sister`s eyes also showing mixtures of red and grey. They left the little house they were living in, and Amalia set it on fire with one of her many spells. They turned their backs to the building, now groaning as the wood struggled against heat and weight. They sighed, knowing they would probably never return.

They traveled trough time and space, until Amalia was too exhausted to stand. When they looked around, sitting on the grass plain they ended up onand Amalia sleeping leaned on Aliprando, they noticed a familiar scenery. It wasn`t their homeworld, but it was similar. Their technology however, was highly advanced, and there were only humans.

Alessio forced himself up, droppping his backpack to the ones of his siblings, moving over to one of the humans passing, awkwardly trying to speak. In his own tounge, the demon language. Obviously the rather young human male did not understand. 'duh. So stupid of me.'

He tried to figure out what language the human spoke, making gestures. The human looked at Alessio curiously. "Do you per chance speak english?" 'godfucking _damnit_ itwasenglish' "Yes, i do. Apologies, I have only just arrived... here. My name is Alessio. Where are we, if i might ask?" The human looked at him, dumbfounded. "My name`s Geoffrey Anderson, and you`re in Sissach, switzerland. Are you seriously telling me you just went out, took some random plane to whereever, not knowing where the fuck you were going? Excuse the rhime and my french, if i may say."

Alessio was somewhat delighted at Geoffrey`s way of talking. It was just the right balance of vulgar and serious, making conversations colorful. "Well, kinda. I guess you could call it that. Not to be rude, but im dead tired, and so are my sister and brother. Do you know of a good place to stay for a couple of days?" Geoffrey tilted his head to the side, very much like a dog. "I do indeed. If you`ve money."

 _'Ugh._ Humans and their greed _.'_ Alessio sighed, somewhat ticked off. "We have. Even tough in gold coins. I do hope you can tell me conversion rates to the local currency?" Geoffrey now looked _really_ perplexed. "What the actual fuck. _Gold_ coins. What are you, some character from the Elder Scrolls series? Dude, pack your coins and follow me, you need to get those to safety!" He was now wispering. "To a bank at the very least, they can convert them for you. Might wanna open an account while you`re at it." Alessio looked at him, somewhat bewildered. Banks? Accounts? Geoffrey seemed to notice his confusion, maybe because of his eyes wich were now green. "Interesting Iris ya have there. I do hope you have a way of supressing that tough, as we`ve 2017 and that stuff really can`t be explained as special tech yet."

"Wait what?" His eyes turned brown, complete confusion.

Geoffrey chuckled. _Chuckled._ Alessio realised that he really wasn`t supressing it, and kept his eyes to a hazlenut brown now. "Alright then. Seems you somewhat caught on. And since you`re impressively tolerant, why don`t you give me and my siblings an explanation on - fuck it, everything that isn`t considered medieval."

Geoffrey grimaced at that. "Well, fuck me sideways. Alright, follow me please." He walked off, to be stopped by Alessio. "Ill go get my siblings. Be right back!" Geoffrey Sighed, a smile on his lips.

'Well, this`ll be fun.'

 _ **Switzerland, Zurich, Highway to Basel, 6:02 A.M.**_

The old, marine-blue 69 Ford Mustang bolted over the highway, much faster than back when it was built back in 1975. It`s top speed had been increased to 598 kph by more than 60 years of refinement of piston engines, before being dropped in 2039. The roar of the engine was accompanied by the turbojet-like howl of a supercharger, giving it well over 1000 horsepower. Alessio always had fun driving this car. The sound. The _Power_ of it.

"so," Alessio began," what brought you to Zurich, Jonathan?" He asked the wounded Omnic. Smalltalk would lighten the atmosphere and calm the possibly stressed Omnic. Wait, do they feel stress?  
"I was helping out a friend of mine, who was moving. I was on my way to the train station when those thugs found me, and cornered me. I tried to avoid them, but that didn`t work out that well." He chuckled. "Well, can`t really worry now, since i got an edgy, gun summoning teen, an Omnic Ninja and Overwatch`s former Guardian Angel Dr. Ziegler herself, taking care of me."

"I`m not edgy." Alessio muttered from the driver`s seat. Then he looked down at his clothes, inspecting his almost completely black buisness suit with blue tie. "I look formal."

Genji looked at Jonathan. "I am not an Omnic. I am human. Well, partially. Im missing a few limbs, and most my skin is damaged beyond repair. The armor keeps me alive." Jonathan looked somewhat embarassed. "Im sorry sir, I didn`t mean to-" "It`s fine, really. You couldn`t know." Genji stopped him, "And my name is Genji. Nice to meet you, Jonathan." He reached out his hand to the omnic, who hesitated, but took it. "Nice to meet you too, Genji." Angela smiled happily, looking at them using the car`s mirror. Suddenly, the Overwatch comms unit installed in Genji`s suit started beeping, displaying a message on his visor. A few seconds later, Angela`s own Overwatch comms unit installed in her wrist guard started beeping, displaying the same message with a hologram. "Overwatch recall, huh?" Alessio said, the shadow of a smile playing with his face.

Angela seemed skeptical. "We`ll be at my place in a few minutes. You can think about it there." She looked at Alessio. "What?" He asked, and looked away from the road, at her. "Ya heard me. Think it over, before you make a desicion too hastily and regret it. I had to learn that the hard way." He wasn`t about to let his new friends make hasty desicions wich they might regret later.

After a few seconds, he looked back at the road. He was right, and she knew it. But, her distrust in the organization that she had from the start was even stronger now, after its fall it caused itself. Would this really be alright? What if Blackwatch reformed, and the same happened again? "I`m not sure. If they really pursue their goals of achieving peace this time, i might consider it. I don`t want to experience _that_ a second time."

Alessio slightly let his head hang. "Come on, Angie. You know better than i, that Winston and Lena won`t let that happen again. And im sure you wouldn`t either."

Angela nodded, somewhat reassured. She tried to shift in her seat to get somewhat comfortable, her wings still got in the way. Genji was gazing out the window, his visor removed, showing the burn marks and scars on his face. Jonathan seemed to pay the no mind, and turned on his rest mode to conserve the leftover energy he had.

 _ **Highway exit near Sissach, 6:33 A.M.**_

The car took a right at the crossroads, further following the street, over the railroads, finally stopping at _Schloss Ebenrain_ , the town`s Castle. The old iron gates opened, allowing passage to the old car. Alessio drove trough " _Danke Stribog. Isch de Aliprando do?"_ the gates closing behind the car, an AI`s voice came out of the Mustang`s speakers. " _Er ist in der Tat anwesend, Meister Alessio."_ It was a calm, soothing, baritone male voice. Angela chuckled at the word _Meister._ It just didn`t fit. "Danke, Stribog." Alessio said to the AI, ingoring Angela`s chuckle. Jonathan didn`t however, and shifted, exiting rest mode.

"I`m sorry, i do not understand. What is so funny?" "Stribog calling me _Meister_ despite me looking barely over 18." Alessio replied flatly.

Jonathan processed it. "I still don`t understand." He finally said, looking at Genji in his confusion. Genji just shrugged. Angela, still chuckling explained: " _Meister_ is a way of adressing an older person of higher social status. Alessio looks anything _but_ old." Jonathan tilted his head to the right, then quickly setting it back vertically, saying "Now i understood! Thank you, Dr. Ziegler."

Genji, now also understanding it, chuckled lightly. Alessio grimaced, "Great, another one." Then stopping the car before the entrance to _Schloss Ebenrain,_ one of the many butlers of the family opening the car door, bowing. "Good evening Master Guerri. I hope you had a pleasant ride." They spoke english either out of formality, or out of hospitality to Genji. It mattered little at the end.

Alessio got out and straightened the folds that formed in his suit. "That i did, thank you Rouven. And damnit, didn`t i tell you to call me Alessio?" Rouven smirked, patting Alessios shoulder. "Maybe." Alessio smirked as well. Then he laughed, pulling him into a hug. "It`s been too long you old bastard! You should`ve told me you came to serve under my family. Don`t tell me all those decades were for nothing?" he held him at arm`s lenght, looking him up and down. "You`ve certainly grown well in the last twenty years, kid." Alessio finally said, making Rouven chuckle.

Angela got startled when another butler walked past her, with Genji carrying the Omnic. Only now she saw the extend of the damage. His entire hip assembly was badly warped, the actuators of his legs completely busted. Alessio sighed. "Well, to the task at hand. Please make sure that Jonathan - The Omnic - gets to Aliprando for repairs. Rouven. From now on, you`re my right-hand man. That being said, please get aqquainted with all personell, my tactics, and most importantly, the team." He said, then pointing at Angela, then at Genji, who just went up the stairs to the entrance. "That i am. Amalia tought you might make that decision, so she already had me oversee everything, to get me ready." Rouven smiled triumphantly, as they set off to the Entrance.

"So, Angela Ziegler, alias Mercy, and Genji Shimanda, the cyborg ninja, eh? Gotta say, quite the "team" you made there." He said, mockingly putting up air-quotationmarks. "Not to crush your expectations, but we`ve yet to act as an actual team." Angela stated, matter-of-factly. Rouven looked at Alessio, surprised. He just shrugged. "whoopsies." He put on a sheepish smile. Rouven shook his head, sighing. "Well, at least you didn`t change too much." He paused, a genuine smile creeping on his face.

"Alessio, I heard about what happened to Eva, and I`m sorry. But, here come the good news! Shes awake! Oh, and do tell her 'Get well' from me, will ya?" Alessio froze for a split second, processing the news, his formal expression giving way to an excited smile as he ran off into the left wing of the castle, closely followed by Mercy. "Alessio? Don`t barge in, you`ll give her a heart attack." Alessio looked at Mercy gliding behind him, slowing down. "Fine." He said with a slight frown. Mercy was surprised that he actually took that seriously. They reached the door and Alessio immideatly opened it, walking in.

The room was darkened. There was a Hospital bed in the left corner with vital monitors at the foot end of it, a desk with drawers just besides it. The rest of the room was almost empty, except for the expensive looking carpet filling out almost the entire floor and a giant closet. Alessio and Mercy walked over to the bed, greeted by a weak smile of the young woman lying in it.

"Took you long enough" Alessio said, bowing down to hug her. Mercy was inspecting the vital signs of her inofficial patient. All good. Mercy sighed in relief. "Alessio, Eva`s back to health. We just have to make her gain some weight and muscles again." Eva grimaced at the tought, making Alessio chuckle. He stopped as he saw that she had already ripped the IV out of her forearm. "Oh, come on honey. The IV keeps you alive, gives you nutrients. I know you hate needles, but this, you gotta go trough." Eva shook her head, pulling her legs to her chest, altough with difficulty. "No. I hate needles."

Mercy looked at her, remembering how Eva gave her a run for her money, trying to escape the needle of her syringe as she had to draw some blood for analysis. She even knocked over a bookshelf and countless other things on her escape.

Alessio was arguing with Eva now, her flowing dark hair flying trough the air as she whipped Alessio with it. Well, at least she was healthy enough to bicker with him again.

"Eva come o-" _Whip_ "No! No needles" "Oh goddamnit sto-" _whip_ "Away with them!"

"Eva!"

She stopped, looking at Alessio. His eyes were full of sadness and relief, accompanied by worry. "Eva. I know you hate them, but would you rather have a syringe a day? With the IV we can unhook you for a couple days if need be. And, the sooner you start eating properly again, the sooner we can unhook you completely." She pondered her options for a moment, giving up. She nodded, shifting to a more comfortable position on her bed.

"Fine." Alessio smiled at her, hugging her again. He straightened again, walking to the desk and opening a drawer. He pulled out a small box, smaller than his fist. He gave it to Eva, tapping the ring on his finger. "It`s our ring. I repaired yours half a year ago." She hastily opened it, looking at the ring he made for her twenty years ago. It consisted of white- red- and regular gold, forged into a singular ring. It was plain. Beautifully plain. She put it on her finger, and it immideatly adjusted to her finger`s size, making her look at Alessio.

"I, uh, _may_ have let Aliprando tinker with it. It works as comms device now."  
Eva shook her head. "Who would`ve tought." Mercy chuckled at them, as she leaned on the wall besides the door. Eva yawned "I`m still tired, so i think i`ll lie down again for a couple hours, before i`ll have a butler bring me my laptop. I got to train my concentration."

Alessio shook his head, chuckling. "Once a gaming addict, always a gaming addict." She punched him, weakly. "Like you`re one to talk, Mr. MLG360noscopeallN00bz." She laughed at him now, as he started to slightly blush in embarassment. "Those were... youthful follies."  
Mercy didn`t bother containing her amusement at that. "You and quickscoping! You usually don`t even bother holding the gun!" "Mercy" He growled, tough chuckling "Not helping."  
He froze for a second. "Waaaaaaait just a second there. _You_ know what MLG quickscoping is?" Mercy froze, an awkward smile on her lips. "I-uuh, Genji _might_ have shown me a few games?"

" _FPS_ games? Didn`t you say you hated violence?"

Mercy waved him off. "I don`t play them. I watch Genji get enraged at them. He almost cut the TV in half a while ago. Its fun."

"MY TV? Fucking hell i swear, if he breaks it, he`s paying for it!"

Eva was still giggling uncontrollably in her bed as Mercy and Alessio left her room. Alessio was still amused at the tought of Genji, _fucking Genji,_ who was usually so calm and collected, freak out over a game. As long as he didn`t break his TV.

They almost collided with Rouven coming around the corner.  
Roucen recoiled back a bit, to not get awkwardly close. "Hey there Rouven. About the IV - she`ll comply, tough reluctantly." Rouven looked surprised at Alessio. "Oh, really? So, you either promised her new DLC`s or games, or you were incredibly blunt." Mercy chuckled. It wasn`t rare for the Guerri`s to bribe each other with games. They always had a relaxed mood around the house, and often playing games with their servants. Needless to say, everyone here knew everyone and they did so properly. It really strenghtened the family-like atmosphere.  
Rouven tought for a moment.

"Alright, Angela: Genji and Aliprando are almost done with repairing Jonathan. I`ll go check on Eva, make sure she has everything she needs. And Alessio, I think there`s someone waiting for you in the garden. He looks very old-school, carrying a bow and quiver filled with arrows. Oh, and he wears a Kimono. Also got tattoos all over his left arm. Dragons."

Alessio looked at him, surprised. "That was quicker than i expected. Oh well, the sooner the better. Angela, why don`t you go check on Jonathan? While your nanites don`t work as well on Omnics, they might still make it easier for Aliprando." Angela nodded, then turned around, walking off, grabbing her staff from besides the door. Alessio and Rouven gave each other a quick nod, heading off in seperate directions. Alessio went in the direction to the small garden behind the castle, Rouven walking towards Eva`s room.

Angela walked down the hallway they came from, taking a left turn at the main Hallway and walking down a flight of stairs leading to the workshop located beneath the castle. As she entered it, the smell of oil and iron rose into her nose. While she didn`t like the smell, she also didn`t hate it. The only bad memories of it were the cybernisation process Genji had to go trough. She shook off the memories and walked towards the center of the workshop, minding the metal parts, cogwheels and rods strewn about the floor. Aliprando sure as hell wasn`t very orderly, but hey, they say order and disorder are often seperated by a thin line. A _very_ thin line.

With Genji holding jonathan in the air a couple centimeters, Aliprando was busy fixing the actuators responsible for tilting Jonathan`s hip assembly to the left and right. As Mercy stepped closer, Aliprando looked up at her, moving up his oil-smeared safety goggles, somewhat surprised. "Oh, hello Angela. I guessing you came here to fetch Genji for maintenance? I`ll be done with Jonathan`s hip assembly in a few minutes." Angela shook her head at him, glancing at Genji. "We performed maintenance just this morning, he should hold up for another day without." Aliprando shrugged, twisting a screw on Jonathans hip - the actuator burst in a splash of hydraulic oil.

"Well shit. Jonathan, im sorry but im gonna have to replace that pair. I don`t have any with the same Nm rating lying around, so im gonna have to put different ones in. I`ll replace both to make it even. Angela, the little carboard box to your left please." Angela looked to her left, and quickly found the cardboard box Aliprando meant. She picked it up, carrying it over to him, as he unscrewed the other actuator.

"Alright, they`re almost twice as strong, titanium cylinder and piston. Should be able to take a beating. And yes, free of charge."

"I thank you, Aliprando. I do not know how i can repay you." Jonathan didn`t seem to want to take it for free.

"You don`t have to. But, seeing as you won`t take no for an answer, some cake would be appreciated."

Jonathan, clearly surprised at the humble request, nodded. "I can do that."

Aliprando finished fixing the actuators, seemingly pleased with his handywork. "Now, why don`t you try to calibrate them? Genji, let him down please." As Genji did so, Jonathan hesitantly moved his hip a bit, testing the actuators. "Those stronger ones are really smooth. Are they one of your creations?" Aliprando had a shit eating grin on his face. "Good to see that someone recognizes my handwork. Yes, they are indeed my design. Tested, and patented, they will take a beating without failing."

Angela remembered something. "Genji, i think Alessio would apprechiate to be notified about Jonathan`s repairs. He should be in the gardens."

He kept smiling while walking outside the castle, into the gardens, where he then stood, staring up into the sky, the sun now starting to rise, tainting the sky into a crimson shade. He sighed. "Mr. Shimada, please don`t shoot me. I`ve had enough of being impaled."

Behind him, Hanzo didn`t move, his bow still pointed at Alessio, who now slowly turned around, still weakly smiling. "I take it you came to find your brother?" why else would he be here? His mind was in turmoil, now that he knew his brother was alive, even if he was a cyborg now. Alessio nodded. Hanzo now started getting confused, but didn`t lower his bow, nor lessen the bowstring. "Well, I guessed as much. i hope you didn`t injure any of my personell when you entered?" Hanzo smiled, pleased with himself. "I do not hurt the innocent, Mister Guerri." Alesso looked at Hanzo`s bow. Looks like he wasn`t so innocent in Hanzo`s book. "I`m guessing i don`t qualify as innocent?" Hanzo scoffed at that. "I`ve seen you meeting up with an individual known as 'Sombra' this morning. A Talon operator. Someone with ties to Talon is by no means innocent."

The door to the garden opened behind Hanzo, who quickly sidestepped as not to leave Alessio get out of his line of sight.

Out of the door stepped Genji, his arms still somewhat muddled with hydraulic oil. "Alessio, we`ve fixed Jona- Oh. Good morning, brother." He slightly bowed towards Hanzo.

Hanzo slightly lessened the string and let the bow down to his side. He still looked at Genji like he was some sort of ghost. Alessio decided to break him out of his trance-like state. "So, Hanzo, I heard from sources that you were fighting the Shimada, sometimes acting as a mercenary. I`ve been wondering, would you care to join Overwatch? As your redemption, as you call it? You`d be a great help, and i`m sure the people there will help you and vice versa."

Both Genji and Hanzo looked at him in surprise, tough safe to say that Genji was more surprised. Alessio usually didn`t openly voice his support for such a major cause just like that. Hanzo, who was now genuinely baffled looked at Genji and then back at Alessio and his usually composed face showed confusion. Genji finally found words. "Uh, Alessio, I have not decided if i should follow the recall yet, and Angela probably has yet to decide as well."

Alessio supressed a frown. "Well, i hope ya two make up your mind. While i did say not to rush it, you can`t drag it out for too long."

Genji nodded and looked at Hanzo "Brother, i think it is time we catch up, is it not?"  
Hanzo also nodded. Alessio smiled gently, his eyes turning purple in admiration. They went trough so much, and still could try to clear things up. "Why don`t we go inside? Genji`ll ready some nice japanese tea, _after washing the oil off_ and I`ll fill you in on what happened recently?"

Hanzo, tough reluctant, nodded again. "Alright. But I`d like to talk to Genji in private after this."

"Of course. Some things shouldn`t leave the family." Alessio walked towards the door, and Genji followed, singing Hanzo to do so as well, wich he did. He even closed the door behind him and took off his armored boots. Huh.

He followed Alessio into the salon, where a woman was standing, talking to a person via VoIP on a holoscreen.

"...as my right hand ma-" She flinched as they entered, the door closing with a click.

"Hey sis, look who i found!" Alessio pointed at Hanzo behind him, looked at the screen and froze. Not for long however, as his surprise made way for a excited smile, when he saw Hana - and ran to the screen.

Hanzo watched the scene in slight amusement, tough he didn`t show it.

"Holy crap, ! This is _so_ awesome! Im such a big fa-" Amalia covered his mouth. He was always like this over gaming celebrities. "I must apologise Ms. Song, my brother is, as he said a great fan of yours. His name is Alessio, and he`s the one who suggested recruiting you, should a certain organization called Overwatch ever reform. Since that happened literally an hour ago, we contacted you. Speaking of wich, i hope Geoffrey didn`t sneak up on you?"

Hana hesitated. He snuck up on her alright. Maybe she was listening to music full blast, but still. "He did." Geoffrey looked at her like he had just been betrayed. "With all due respect, Ms. Song, you were listening to music so loud i could hear it from afar!" Geoffrey tried to play up his displeasure about the situation, but just couldn`t.

Amalia and Alessio looked at each other and started giggling. Geoffrey was so easy to read. He couldn`t hurt a fly, even if that fly just so happened to be a Talon agent firing a gatling gun at him. It was a nice trait he had, even if Alessio always had to save his ass all the time.

Alessio spoke up. "Ms. Song, i take it you know some of the more popular agents from Overwatch? Like Mercy or Tracer?"

D va nodded.

Alessio nodded also, pleased, and started typing on the holo-keyboard in front of him. He connected to a public stream running on an infinite loop. It was Tracer, also known as Lena Oxton, speaking in front of a backdrop with the Overwatch logo painted on it. Her British accent was unmistakeable. "-alon has been running attacks on Watchpoints and we have gotten intel on them planning attacks on the public. I am sure that you have, by now, heard of the terrorist 'Reaper'`s attack on the Overwatch museum, trying to steal this." She raised Doomfist`s gauntlet-"Doomfist`s gauntlet. His accomplice, known as Widowmaker, was close to killing two children, who were present at the scene. We knew before that they were unethical, but even we were enraged at this. Wich is why we are reforming Overwatch. I can no longer sit by idly, watching the world and people go to hell by the hands of Talon. So, in that sense, we ask you, who deem yourself capable of such a task, to come to us, to help us save the world once again. The world can always use more heroes. Tracer, out." She saluted with the gauntlet, and the recording started anew. Alessio closed it, and looked up at Hana, who was watching it attentively.

"So, what do you say, ? Ready and willing to fight the _good_ fight?" She seemed conflicted.

"Oh, and by the way, a certian musician better known as Lúcio Correia dos Santos is interested in making the world a better place. While he`s not been recruited yet, or hasn`t seeked contact, we tought about going to ask him, and seeing that he is also a fan of yours - and you of him - this might be your big chance to meet him." As Alessio said that, D va seemed delighted at the idea.

"Don`t really have a reason to refuse. But - what about upgrades? I want upgrades for my MEKA unit." Alessio chuckled. "Already taken care of. Aliprando?" A second comms link established, voice only. "Very much so, good brother. HUD Upgrades, weapon efficiency upgrades and more in developement." D va`s eyes started glowing. Well, as much as humanly possible.

"Im in. Where should we meet up?" Amalia smiled. "Geoffrey will take you along. He came with one of our private jets, even your MEKA unit should fit in. Tough, i would advise to inform the proper authorities. You are over 18, so switzerland won`t give any you trouble." Geoffrey was already inspecting her MEKA unit, careful as not to touch it. "It`ll fit, even without taking it apart. But i must take Amalia`s side, you should inform your commanding Officer and/or Major, at the very least that you are leaving. I do suppose you _own_ the MEKA unit?"

She hesitated. "Kinda?"

Geoffrey, seemingly understanding the situation, nodded. "I shall take care of the situation. While i`m on the way, ill also speak to your Major." He pulled out a smartphone, an old one, and handed it to . "This phone contains a map of the entire area, it has the Jet`s location on it. I will be waiting there with the MEKA unit for you, while you go and pack your bags. And, maybe say goodbye to your friends here? An 'I`ll be back!'?" He chuckled at his last comment. Those cheesy quotes he always did.

After they ended the VoIP chat, Amalia turned to Alessio and Hanzo.

"So, the Shimada are united again?"

Alessio seemed sceptical to that, looking at Hanzo. "That`s the question. Are they, Mr. Shimada?"

Hanzo also seemed unsure. "It`d be nice if we were. Genji was always very good-willed, tough i am not sure if my little brother is the same now as he was before." The sorrow in his voice was contagious, even if he tried to hide it. Alessio`s eyes also showed it, turning dark blue, in sadness.

"I don`t really know how he was back in the days with you, but i can assure you that he is very good natured. Not forgiving, really, but definetely a good person. But, was he always a show-off?"

Hanzo, first surprised, started laughing. A true laugh, throaty, sincere.

"Yes, he was indeed a show-off. He used his dragon to impress women and show off to his classmates. It ended up in him having a hard time controlling it, as he didn`t keep his emotions under control either."

Alessio looked mildly surprised, but amused. "Genji _not_ having control over his emotions? I`d _love_ to see that."

Amalia shook her head, having expected that Alessio would be like that. "Alessio, please."

Genji entered the room, followed by Angela. She didn`t seem pleased that Hanzo, Genji`s brother who almost killed him, was here.

Alessio, sensing a fight looked at her. "Angela, i know what you`re about to say, and i say you don`t. As i see it, it is in the past, and im sure Genji and Hanzo would agree on that."

Hanzo nodded, but Genji seemed to think otherwise. "We`ve a scoore that is yet to be settled. Alessio, may i ask to use your training facilities?"

 _uh, oh,_ sounds like some bottled up feelings. Alessio facepalmed.

"Ho boy. If both of you promise not to summon your dragons."

"I cannot promise anything, Alessio."

Hanzo seemed reluctant. "I do not wish to fight against you again, brother. I have brought you enough sorrow."

Genji seemed to take that as a challenge. "Do i hear arrogance, brother? Do you think you can beat me?"

Amalia tried to defuse the situation. "Alright the two of you. Training facilities, _now,_ and no dragons. Fight it out, to K.O., not the death." Her aura radiated with authority, and both of them nodded.

 _ **Five minutes later, the training facilities beneath the castle**_

Genji had his Katana drawn, the edge glowing green, Hanzo opposite from him, bow at the ready with an arrow on the string. They both waited, knowing that the first one to strike would loose.

But Genji`s patience was stronger. Hanzo drew his bow up, releasing his arrow, wich curved trough the room, coming up on Genji, who deflected it back at Hanzo. He barely dodged it, scowling.

"Have you forgotten how to use a blade, brother?"

Hanzo scowled again. "Back from the dead, you return to haunt me -"

"I embrace my fate, it smiles upon me!"

"I hope you brought more than a handfull of blades?"

"Never tought i`d fall by my brother`s hand."

"I`ve turned my back on the Shimada clan! You are more machine now, than you are a man."

"Then you`d better not let me walk away again."

Alessio, who watched from the sidelines, cringed. _Hard._ 'Really? The`re having a _rap battle?_ '

"In Hanamura, we both fell from grace."

"You`ve escaped unscathed, have you seen my face?"

"You`ve forced my hand, it was my duty."

"You risked so much after all you did to me!"

"My brother is dead, you are Genji no longer."

"Despite your conviction, how far you have wandered! Find peace, let me show you how."

Hanzo seemed to have lost his temper, as he drew his bow back forcefully, a blue glow on his arrow as he yelled "Ryuu ga waka teki wo kurau!" and released the arrow. It disappeared after around 3 meters of flight, the blue twin dragons appearing who moved forward in a helix pattern. Genji responded similarly, yelling "Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!" making his green dragon appear as an extension of his sword.

Alessio dashed forward, angered and eyes glowing bright red, his own sword appearing in his hand, glowing bright white. He would _not_ let them kill each other. He dashed with inhuman speed, yelling "Ryuu ga wa teki _go fuck yourselves!"_ and striking both dragons out of the air with his now dark orange glowing sword, making them disappear, much to the surprise and confusion of Genji and Hanzo, wich quickly turned into worry. "What have you done to them?!"

Well, at least they spoke in unison.

"Sent them back." Alessio wasn`t pleased with the two brothers as he turned to them. "And we said _no Dragons!_ At first i thought it would be interesting to see you two duke it out, but since you can`t _control yoursleves -_ we`re aborting this. Sheathe your weapons." he spat at them. Genji sheathed his katana, tough reluctantly, and Hanzo put his bow over his shoulder.

Alessio sighed in relief. He held out his sword, letting it dissappate into blue particles. He had enough of the fighting for now. The rap battle they started was somewhat fun, but they crossed the line. _'oh well.'_

His expression lightened, his eyes returning to an idle brown, to calmness. "Let`s go upstairs, I`ve some Sake stowed away. I could really go for a drink." Genji and Hanzo looked at each other, still somewhat distrustful of each other, but nodded. They then made their way upstairs.

"And next time you have a rap battle, leave your weapons on the sidelines."

The brothers flinched, embarassed.

 **Alright people, i think i`ll end it here for today. I was really looking forward to writing this chapter, but as i had literal shitloads of exams around, i had to pospone it. Apologies for the long delay, i will try to upload every 4 days, if i can keep the pace.**

 **Another apology for any and all grammar and writing mistakes, i try to keep it as consistent as i can.**

 **I just updated this chapter, i got an idea on how to make both of them fight while i was at work.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE GUERRI FAMILY AND ITS SERVANTS!  
ANY RIGHTS REGARDING OVERWATCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT **__**ONLY**_ _ **!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Crusaders and Soldiers

**Chapter 3: Crusaders and Soldiers**

It was a calm day in Al'kartaz in the year 1743. The trees were rustling in the wind that carried a slightly salty odor from the proximity to the sea, with seagulls flying above.

Steel crashed against steel, cheers could be heard in the background.  
"Come on Alessio, i set 20 gold coins on you!" and "Goooo! Alessio de Guerri!" were some of the many cheers supporting both Alessio and his contestant of the sword duel. However, it wasn`t a duel to the death, so Alessio didn`t quite bother dodging. A mistake, as it had proven itself as he felt the contestant`s sword pierce his left lung. The contestant, some wealthy knight, smiled triumphantly as Alessio fell to his knees. 'how did this even start?' Alessio tought to himself, coughing blood, the knight`s sword still stuck in his chest. 'How stupid _is_ this guy?'

Right. The knight, his name was something along the lines of Richardson gofuckyourself.

Alessio didn`t want to remember his name, he deemed the knight unworthy of his time. Mainly because he dared to insult his mother, who had fallen ill shortly before. Both things were commonplace back then, Women being degraded and insults thrown at people of lower social status.

Alessio _hated_ it with passion. So, he challenged the knight. The knight, however, didn`t seem to be as 'knightly' as everyone made him out to be. He threw dirt, rocks, and taunted. Alessio wasn`t fazed by it all that much, but the knight realized that he didn`t dodge properly.

A mistake. He waited for Alessio to swing upwards at him, lunging forward - his sword piercing his chest.

There Alessio now kneeled, holding his hand over his chest, grabbing the sword and coughing blood, glaring at the knight. The knight just laughed at him. He then turned to the crowd, wich went silent when Alessio got stabbed. He pointed at Alessio. "This shall be an exemple. Anyone who defies me shall suffer the same fate. let it be known, Richardson Connor does not show mercy."

Alessio smirked. 'moron,' he tought, 'giving me time to heal, AND his weapon. let`t show you not to mess with a Guerri'. His eyes started glowing blue, his wound closing almost immideatly. He stood up, tapping the knights left shoulder with his sword.

"Sup, dickhead."

He gripped the sword by the blade and swung upwards, knocking the knight back as he hit his chin.

The knight caught himself and froze, as he not only saw Alessio standing, but his blood and wound gone, now broadly grinning.

"So, my turn." Alessio dropped the knights sword to the ground hold out his hand, gripping the air. A sword formed in his hand from thousands of light blue dots appearing around him. It was a longsword, with a single, deep fuller reaching from the hilt to the tip, and a crossguard that was directed forward by 45° on each side. He pointed it a the knight.

"let it be known, the oh so honorable 'knight' - " he spat the word, "Richardson CuntMcGee is not only playing unfair, but _fails_ to properly finish off an enemy. He even gives the enemy his weapon, in all his courtesy!" The crowd went wild. After all, they were the only people who accepted Alessio as what he was - a bonafide Demon. The knight took a step back - then another one. He was stuttering now.

"W-what? I pierced your lung! how did you do that?!"

Alessio grinned even wider now, the corners of his mouth almost reaching his ears, showing his inhumanly long rows of teeth. Oh how he loved making fun of such snobby bastards.

His voice was now low, almost a growl, still laughing.

"Fuck you, that`s how!"

he turned to the crowd and raised his sword in triumph. The people were laughing and cheering again.

He hightened his voice somewhat, so they wouldn`t have trouble understanding.

"You guys think he should be allowed to leave? or should he be punished?" let the people decide. If they decide themselves, Alessio would only be seen as executor of the people`s will. As protector of the little village dubbed "Charlestown". Lets just hope the wanderers don`t start another demon hunt.

The villagers looked at each other, now seriously debating. After all, the knight that was now clearly panicking posed a threat to their peace. The knight now even tried begging.

"Please, sir Guerri! I swear on my knight`s oath that i shan`t tell a soul!"

Alessio looked at him, skeptically. 'His _knight`s oath_ , huh?' Seeing as how the "knight" fought, it was clear that wasn`t going to hold very long.

He looked at the crowd. The crowd seemed to think the same, as they nodded and shielded their childrens eyes from the sight. Alessio sighed, looking back at the knight. Where`d he leave his swor- _crap_.

The knight was now armed again, already swinging down at Alessio, who didn`t have enough time to parry. But taking a blow to the head would prove fatal, even for him. He didn`t have much of a choice.

He pulled up his left arm, protecting his head. The sword crashed against it - and cracked when it hit, just after cutting his outer skinlayer. The force transferred back into the knights hand, throwing the sword out of his grip.

Once again, the knight looked startled. Where he hit with the sword, was now a shallow cut, a light grey material now visible.

"What the..." the knight started, while Alessio slowly let down his arms, his sword still tight in his grip. He was _furious_ now, and let his eyes show it. They turned blood red.

The knight not only dared to come into Alessio`s village, he dared to insult his sick mother, stir up trouble (Granted, Alessio challenged him), makes a scene by shoving a sword trough Alessio`s lung in front of a crowd of young, elderly and _children_ , and now THIS. The villagers would not push Alessio away for what he was, he knew that, but he still feared they`d look at him in disgust because of his arm. He gripped his sword tighter, it`s long blade emitting a weak green light.

"Guys? Your decision?" He had to keep himself in check. 'Stare the knight down' he tought to calm himself a bit. He stared at the knight. Sometimes he hated living like this. But, most of the time it was fun. Not today, but mostly. He kept staring at the knight, realizing he was still unhurt. Huh, that might bring préstige. "Alessio?" Alessio snapped out of his toughts, looking up at Jonas, one of the younger men. "Yes, Jonas?"

"The knight will work for us. We need the help on the fields. For your _project_." Alessio nodded. They were an intelligent bunch, that they were. Building a small castle to fit them all would be nice.

Alessio grinned at the knight, who stepped back again. "Don`t you come near me, demon. Im warning you."

Alessio chuckled, holding out his longsword the way he summoned it, letting it break apart into the blue particles. "Like you can do anything. No, sir 'knight', you shall work alongside the people here. You will see, they are good people. Tough, no slacking. They really don`t like that." He pointed his finger at him, with a serious face.

The knight looked from Alessio to Jonas, who held up his hands in mock surrender. "Im not the one with the stick, don`t look at me." Laughter erupted from the crowd of villagers.  
The knight looked at Jonas in despair. "Serve under a demon? you can`t be serious!"  
Jonas looked irritated. "Sir Richardson, this demon right here is a better protector than your sorry, self-ploughing arsepull you dare to call 'knight'! And hell, i daresay he is a far better leader than any king out there!"

Alessio looked at Jonas.

"Nice of ya to say that. But, back to this homophobic elephant here - Since he obviously isn`t going to coimply, live or die?"

Jonas looked at the knight, then at the villagers. One drew his thumb over his throat. 'Well, kinda obvious.'

Alessio sighed. "Aight. Fuckface, stand up. Die like a _proper_ knight, sword drawn. C`mon, go pick it up."

The knight, now shaking in horror, moved over to his cracked sword, holding it in front of him.

"W-What will you d-" His head split horizontally in the middle, the top half falling into his lap as the corpse went to it`s knees. The sword was cut in half cleanly.

Alessio stood besides him, the tip of his sword touching the ground, slightly bloody.

He turned around, as the sword disappeared, his eyes returning to the hazlenut brown they usually had.

"And that`s that. Jonas, do me a favor and bring the children home. I`ll burn the corpse in the meantime."

Jonas nodded, somewhat taken aback at Alessio`s incredibly swift movement. He had dodged arrows in their sparring before, but this was ways faster.

The same day, in the evening, nobody mentioned what happened around noon. Alessio was grateful for that. He walked to the tables they had set up in the middle of town, closely followed by his siblings.

Amalia, who was the oldest of them, was supporting their weakening mother. She hadn`t been doing well after the war. "Mom, let`s get you something to eat. It`ll help, you know that."

Their mother, Maria, nodded, smiling weakly. "I`d really like to have some salad."

 _ **Watchpoint: Gibraltar, 6:00 p.m. local time, 1 hour after issuing the recall**_

Winston was hacking away at his keyboard with his feet, eating peanut butter with his hands. He didn`t doubt for one second that he made the wrong decision about the recall. Athena seemed to think otherwise. "Winston. I am sorry, but i must remind you: the recall you initiated makes you and any responding agent a criminal. Please, do reconsider." there she went again. Winston shifted and stopped typing. "Athena, i will not. My desicion is final. The world needs us, and even you can`t talk your way out of this. I know that it is dangerous, but that is our job after all." "uh huh" Was she pouting? The tought of that made Winston... Curious. Even fascinated. An AI developing (or at least simulating) emotions. She had showed signs of it before, but not usually like this. He could always guess how Athena processed information and made decisions. After all, he more often than not made the same decisions. The recall was one of the few ones where they didn`t agree. He sighed. "Has anyone besides Lena replied to the recall yet, Athena?" the holoscreen in front of him popped up, showing the secured mail inbox in a hardened browser. There was a single message. With anticipation, he opened it.

It was from Reinhardt, one of the founders and the oldest of the original group. 'Our first talk in ages, and what a truly glorious message you decided to send, old friend! Brigitte and I shall aid both you and the Overwatch team in glorious combat against the enemy! We were already ready to move from Greenland, so we can be in Gibraltar in four days. Until then, friend!' Winston smiled at Reinhardts message, then was confused, realizing he read it in his voice. He was happy that his age didn`t change him much, and that he would see him again very soon.

 _ **Greenland, 4:56 p.m. GMT +02 timezone**_

Brigitte always was against Reinhardt fighting, but she just couldn`t stop him, even now as he got older and older, he just didn`t quit. 61 goddamn years, and he still fought like a madman if he saw injustice done. It was impressive. Suicidal, but impressive.

"Brigitte, have you seen my tabled?" his voice boomed trough their truck. She sighed. His old age must be getting to him. "You put it on the nightstand last time i saw it." she replied, not looking up from the book she was reading. She found it in a store in Berlin, a rarity nowadays where everything was digital. It was titled 'Hamlet', written by some guy called Shakespeare. What a weird name.

Someone knocked on the door, almost startling her. "Coming." she said, loud enough for the guest to hear it. She walked to the door of the truck, opening it. A reasonably tall, young looking man with black, messy hair stood there, a set of also black, round glasses resting on his nose. He had a three day beard, wich looked out of place with his blue suit.

"Good day, miss. My name is Aliprando Guerri, a mechanic. The townspeople asked me to help you, said you had trouble with repairs?" He said with a friendly smile, reaching out his hand. She took it.

"I think we can handle it. Did- they gave you money to help us, didn`t they?" They`ve done this before and just wouldn`t step down. Not to sound rude, but while appreciated, it got on her nerves. She could handle Reinhardt`s armor by herself, thankyouverymuch. Tough, didn`t she hear that name before?

Aliprando tilted his head. "I do not take money for my services. Whoever has a good cause and needs help from me, gets it."

The realisation came upon her. _THE_ Aliprando Guerri. One of the most talented mechanics on earth, who already won several Nobel prizes for Physics and Mechanical Engineering. He was known for travelling around the world, lending his skills where ever he went. She was suddenly incredibly flustered. "I- uh- Mr.-Mr. Guerri, please, do come in. C-can i offer you some tea? I`m sorry, i-i didn`t recognize you for a second there." she said, smiling very awkwardly. _Fuck,_ that was embarassing. She didn`t recognize her _Idol_. Reinhardt would tease her for weeks to come with this.

He chuckled lightly, much to her surprise. "Some tea would be nice, thank you." She saw now how tired he looked. And he seemed to notice as well, as he sat on the chair in the kitchen compartment of the trailer, letting out a sigh. "So good to finally sit." he mumbled, his head hanging to the back. He straightened again, straightening the folds in his suit. "Im afraid you still haven`t told me your name, miss..." He asked her, waiting for her answer.

Brigitte replied, now embarassed at herself "It`s – it`s Brigitte."

Aliprando smiled at her. "A beautiful name, i daresay." She wanted to reply, but was interrupted by Reinhardt`s booming voice. "What a glorious message i have just gotten, Brigitte! The Overwatch is reforming, the recall has just been issued by good Winston!"

He came walking into the compartment, a big smile on his face and tablet in hand. His booming voice impressed Aliprando. He knew about Reinhardt. He stood up, facing him, intending to greet such an impressive man properly with a firm handshake. He reached out his arm to him.

Reinhardt took his hand."Good evening sir, my name is Alpirando Guerri, i have come to help with repairs, as the villagers asked me to." Reinhardt looked at him, then at Brigitte. She feared what was coming next.

"Aliprando Guerri, you say? I think i heard- Oh! You`re this idol Brigitte keeps talking about! She said you know your way around anything mechanical, yes?" Reinhardt smiled broadly, almost grinning at Aliprando. Brigitte wished she could just die in a hole.

Aliprando chuckled. "I guess i do. Mr. Wilhelm, i heard you saying that Overwatch is reforming?"

Reinhardt grew vary. Overwatch supporters were a rare breed nowadays, with opposition in great supply.

Aliprando sighed. "Mr. Wilhelm, i understand your distrust right now. But im sure that Balderich wold appreciate my help. After all, my father has made the Crusader armor for him. I can and will help you with it`s repairs, to the full extent of my abilities. I can make improvements."

Reinhardt was now really vary. He hadn`t moved from where he was standing. "So, you`re saying that your father has made the Crusader armor over fifty years ago? And that you will repair it? Can you _prove_ your claims?"

"That i can. _Wenn die Welt sich der Klippe nähert, werden die Kreuzritter sich erheben und das Böse in die knie zwingen. Rüstung des Ritters, gehorche mir und erhebe Dich."_

To both Brigitte`s and Reinhardt`s surprise, the Ai in the armor, wich they couldn`t activate since Balderich`s death, activated and lifted the armor on its feet. It walked over to Aliprando, barely fitting trough the trailer. It kneeled in front of him, bowing it`s non existent head.

Aliprando hat a shit eating grin on his face, looking at Reinhardt. "Ye fookin whot mate?"

The humongous german wanted to reply something possibly incredibly rude, but as he opened his mouth, Aliprando`s phone rang.

He answered the call, surprised at the name on the screen. Amalia.

"Yello sis. What`s the problem?"

"Why do you automatically assume there`s a problem?"

"Because - usually - i`m right?"

"*sigh*, fine, right. Alessio is bringing a damaged Omnic in, we need you for repairs. I`ve sent the Firefly for you, it should arrive at any moment. I assume you have registered the Overwatch recall signal?"

Aliprando looked at Reinhardt. "Well, im kinda with one of the founders. Reinhardt. They`re going to move to Gibraltar pretty soon. I`ll repair Reinhardt`s armor, then i`ll be on my way. I hope you had the mobile workshop in the Firefly restocked?"

"Restocked and upgraded, dear brother."

"You are _the_ best sister i could wish for. Thank you. Judging from the damage, it`ll take ten minutes, another ten to move home. Until then sis."

He ended the call, looking at a baffled Reinhardt, and a sceptical Brigitte.

"What?"

Brigitte was the first to answer. "What 'what?'? You say you can repairs busted actuators, mend badly bent plates and re-attach them within ten _minutes_. Even I can`t do that."

Aliprando seemed offended. "With all due respect, I am a certified master at my craft, and i fucking _designed_ the armor. I can fix my own stuff with ease."

Reinhardt once again wanted to say something, but was interrupted by an incredibly silent jet, landing behind Aliprando on the snow, blowing away loads of snow. It pretty closely resembled a SR-71 Blackbird, tough there were two holes in the wings each, and two in the nose, on the side of the cockpit. They closed shortly after touching down, making the plane slightly sink deeper into it`s dampers. A cargo bay opened in the back. It was another modification from the original, made by Aliprando personally.

"There she is, my pride and joy. The Firefly. Stribog, lower my workplace please. 'Rüstung des Ritters, folge mir.'" The Crusader armor did as told, and followed Aliprando to the plane, where now a working table with a tool rack was lowered. Reinhardt walked over, closely followed by Brigitte, both watching in awe, as Aliprando removed the armor plating with a routine that not even Brigitte had. He was aided by nanites, wich fixed scratches and cuts in the plating, as he recalibrated an actuator here, replaced another there.

After only seven minutes, he had the Armor reassembled, looking like it just came out of the factory. With Reinhardt`s personal camo, of course.

"Good as new. 'Rüstung des Ritters, du gehorchst nun Reinhardt Wilhelm, dem ehrevollem Ritter der Kreuzritter. Erhebe dich, und begib dich zu deinem Gefährten.'" The armor, once again following Aliprando`s orders, walked over to Reinhardt, kneeling before him. The AI spoke, for the first time since Reinhardt had gotten the armor.

"Mein Herr, Ich gehorche ihnen, und werde sie beschützen bis meine letzte schraube verrosted ist. So sei der schwur der Ritter."

Reinhardt was looking at his armor in awe. "This - this is real. Aliprando, this may sound stupid. Have you _made_ this armor?"

Aliprando sighed. 'I really shouldn`t show off so much.' "I have indeed. I understand that you have lots of questions, but they will have to wait, i am needed at home. We shall meet again fairly soon, that i promise you. I shall answer any and all questions you have then."

He bowed deeply. "Mr. Wilhelm, lady Brigitte, until a later date. Have a nice day. Now, you might want to step away from the jet a fair bit, it will blow loads of snow around when taking off." Reinhard and Brigitte complied, the crusader armor following Reinhardt.

Aliprando pressed a button on the side of his workstation, causing the nanites to return into the jet and the workstation being lifted back into the airframe of the Firefly. He walked up into the cargo bay, passing it and into the cockpit. "Alright, lets start this baby up. Stribog, status."

Stribog`s soothing voice came to life.

"Fuel for another hour, engines at five-hundred-eighty-one degrees celcius, Green, Ailerons, elevators and rudders working and operational, vertical thrusters ready, flaps at 30°. We`re ready for take-off."

Aliprando nodded in response, pushing the lever labelled 'vertical thrusters' to 60%, making the jet lift quickly. He retracted the gear as they ascended and started the radio. He set it to global, dropping a transmission. "This is Delta-tango-foxtrot-alpha 9, going in a straight line to europe at 5000 meters over sea. Estimated velocity: Mach 20,4. Heads up to all planes and ground vehicles, powerful shockwave. Good day."

He turned the transmitter off, putting on music. The speaker system, just as heavily refined as the Mustang`s, started playing. It was Miracle of sound`s "The path". The music filled the cockpit as Aliprando accellerated the plane to 500 kph, flipping a switch to close the covers over the vertical thursters. He now pushed the throttle up to 70%, the plane shaking from the immense accelleration. Aliprando was pleased, seeing that the inertia dampeners worked perfectly, not letting him feel the 20 G`s of acCelleration.

He sighed. He hadn`t slept in two days. He decided to get some minutes of shut-eye before dealing with another patient, and shifted to a more comfortable position in the pilot seat.

 _ **30 minutes later, Switzerland, Sissach,**_

 _ **UTC +01 timezone, Schloss Ebenrain (Local Time: 7:16 A.M.)**_

Alessio, Hanzo and Genji came out of the training facilities, looking exhausted, but at least somewhat statisfied.

"Alright, Genji, Hanzo, some Sake? I wasn`t joking about having some."

Genji shrugged. "I wanted to test the system`s tolerance for alcohol anyways. Hanzo?"

He nodded. "If you do not mind."

As Alessio opened the door to the salon, he almost crashed into Angela, now wearing casual clothing (tough with her labcoat) who almost jumped at Genji. "Thank god you`re alright. I was fearing the worst."

Genji chuckled in response. "So you also think that I am weak, huh?"

Alessio rolled his eyes at Genji. 'Does he have to take _everything_ like that?'

Angela punched his left arm playfully. "You know better than that, Genji. I _know_ that you`re weak."  
Genji looked at her, his visor hiding his likely unamused face.

Hanzo looked at her, his face expressionless. _'So she`s the one who turned my brother into this.'_

He didn`t want to associate with her. He didn`t want _Genji_ to associate with her either. But, as it stands, his brother had clearly fallen for her. Genji always had something for the intelligent women.  
Hell, his first crush was a genius programmer, wich came to lead the Nintendo company recently. Hanzo couldn`t quite remember her name, despite all the news.

"Genji, I heard your dragon. Didn`t Amalia tell you not to summon them?"

Genji froze. She _did_ say that. Alessio seemed to get nervous. "Genji, we should probably run now, while we-"

He was interrupted as an arm was laid around Genji`s neck, pulling him back with ease, then slamming him on the ground. "Genji. Fucking _shit_ Genji. I told you NOT to summon your dragon. Don`t think i didn`t hear you two summon them. And Hanzo." Amalia, on top of Genji, pressuring his back with her left arm, looked at Hanzo. "I trust you won`t summon your dragon in this building anymore?"

Her eyes were a fiery red, tough sprinkled with orange. Excitement. For a self-proclaimed healer, she sure enjoyed fighting.

Hanzo, now genuinely worried about his brother, to his own surprise also, took a step closer.

"I promise not to, but get off my brother."

He regretted it quickly, as Amalia made a pulling gesture from him towards herself.  
He got thrown forward, towards her, where his stomach met her fist before he could react.

Alessio caught the nearly collapsing Hanzo. Amalia had hit his _sola plexus_ , a pressure point just beneath the sternum. Hanzo supressed his welling up stomach.

"Amalia, really? He`s our guest, we don`t treat guests like that! Summoning dragons _Hin oder her_!"

Alessio lowered Hanzo to his knees, where he again supressed a welling up of his stomach, desperately trying not to throw up. 'Why me' Hanzo tought.

Mercy sighed and went into the salon, as Amalia did not bother helping the gagging Hanzo.

Alessio held out a hand to Amalia, helping to stand her up. She took it, releasing Genji, who now looked at Alessio, who was sure he had a grateful look on his face. Being pushed down by Amalia was no laughing matter, despite her beautiful looks. And since Genji, who only felt pain in half his body, was still groaning on the floor.

Hanzo was still gagging when Mercy returned, staff in hand. She directed the nanite stream towards Hanzo, who immediately started feeling better, finally stopping the gagging. "Thank you, Mrs. Ziegler. I must correct my opinion of you."

Angela looked at him with slight confusion, the nanites still working on him. He got up slowly, still holding his stomach. "I think I will take the offer of the drink, mister Guerri."

Alessio chuckled as he helped Genji up. Genji, despite his armor, was impressively light. For an armored human, of course. But, the Titanium-Aluminium alloy helped.

Amalia was watching them passively, as they went to the salon. Angela was checking Genji for possible damage as they sat down at the small bar they had in the front room of the castle. She quickly left after making sure nothing had happened to him. "Excuse me, I have to go over the medical expenses for the hospital real quick. Be right back."

The bar they sat at had 12 stools bolted to the ground, a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging above.  
The bar itself looked pretty regular, a big mirror on the wall, framed in shelves with alcohol. Alessio walked behind the bar and started digging around in a box beneath the counter, with audible clings of glass against glass. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for, and straightened.

"Alright, here we go. _Nigorizake_ , ordered from Japan. I`m not really familiar with it, as I do not drink much alcohol, but I was assured that it is a quality product."

Hanzo lifted a brow. Properly made Nigorizake was rare nowadays, the traditional methods often replaced by machinery, just slightly distorting the taste, but just enough to make Hanzo dislike it.

"I do hope it was made traditionally?"

Genji dropped his head on the counter. Alessio didn`t seem to care, despite the massive dent that had formed from Genji`s head. "Brother, are you serious?"

Alessio smiled triumphantly, as Stribog assured Hanzo this.  
"I have researched a bit, and found that has indeed been produced traditionally."

Hanzo still seemed a bit sceptical, as he took a swig of the glass Alessio poured him.  
It quickly faded, a satisfied look appearing on the Archer`s face. "Indeed, traditionally made Sake. And a good one. Tough, there is slight strawberry taste in it, seeming out of place."

Alessio looked at Genji, smiling widely. "You owe me 20 bucks now, Mr. samurai."  
Hanzo was confused. 'They had a bet whetever or not I would like the sake? Wait, what did they do to it?'

"What have you done with the sake?" He looked at Genji, wo was positively shaking in amusement, desperately trying not to laugh. Hanzo started feeling weird. "What have you done to it?!"

Alessio started laughing as well. "Nooothing, trust me." But his face said otherwise, a large grin appearing as he spoke.

The door to the salon opened, Angela storming in. "Alessio, you have ordered Viagra with the note 'An arrow needs to be hard and long', might I ask why? And why the fluid form with strawberry flavour?"

Hanzo`s jaw dropped, his Glass of sake doing the same, shattering on the marble floor. He looked at Alessio in panic, then at Genji, then at his crotch, where a slight bulge was forming.

Genji was still shaking, now audibly starting to giggle, along with Alessio`s booming laugh.

Angela eyed the two in distain as Hanzo ran out the door, followed by Alessio`s call "Toilet`s to the right, second door on the left!"

Hanzo ran as fast as he could, unused to not wearing his combat boots. He burst into the luckily unoccupied toilet, quickly locking it behind him. 'Such a disgrace' he tought to himself, as he sat down trying to meditate, to focus on something else.

In the salon, Alessio and Genji were still laughing like madmen, Genji lying on the floor and Alessio barely staying vertically by holding onto the counter, pounding it with his fist. "His _Face_ , so brilliant! Stribog, please tell me you`ve taken a picture of Hanzo`s face!"

Angela replied before Stribog could, anger on her face but clear amusement in her voice. "Alessio, viagra can give erections for hours, sometimes painful. That is no laughing matter." Despite saying that, she failed to supress a grin.

Alessio was wiping tears from his eyes, Genji slowly calming down. Stribog now saw a chance to talk.

"Master, I have taken a picture of our guest`s face. I will save it in your folder labelled 'derp'. I do not have to remind you not to publish such pictures?" Alessio, slightly giggling again, nodded. "Don`t worry, I wont. It`ll stay within Overwatch. Probably." Angela looked at him at that mention.

"Right, the recall. Genji, have you decided yet? For yourself, I do not want you to follow my decisions if you want to act otherwise." Genji looked at Angela, snapping out of his laughter. "I have decided. I shall follow the recall, back to Gibraltar."

Angela sighed, nodding. "I still have to think about it. I am not sure if I want to support such a cause again."

Alessio seemed annoyed, his eyes turning yellow. "Angela, you do realise that they`re going to need you dearly? With Ana gone, they do not have a proper healer, and I am not letting Amalia out into the field. She can hold her own no problem, but I do not want to lose another family member. Without you, their chances of pulling off the war against Talon with as few causalities as possible lies below 10%. _With_ you, they`re just above 40%, a respectable number from my perspective."

Angela growled. "Using guilt to make me comply? How utterly knightly of you, mister swordsman from another world." Alessio snarled. "Do not bring knightly behaviour into this, I do not wish to have anything to do with those uncivilized bastards."

Stribog came to word, an attempt to lead the conversation into another direction.  
"Sir, there seems to be a visitor. He is avoiding almost all my sensors, but accidentally triggered one of the radar units in the rear perimeter. He is wearing a jacket with a big '76' on it."

A holoscreen with a live-feed popped up over the mirror. It showed Soldier:76 hiding in a bush, avoiding the gardener who walked past, a gardening hoe over the shoulder.

"He seems to want to avoid violence, but has his rifle loaded and unlocked. Shall I send security? If we send-"

"No, don`t." Alessio interrupted him, "He`ll either kill them all, or run. I want to see what he`s here for."

Soldier:76 moved from bush to bush now, closer to the door where Alessio was standing when Hanzo entered. He skillfully avoided the IR sensors and guards, but seemed oblivious to the little drone hovering besides him, no bigger than a fly. Granted, it`s engines vibrated at a frequency too high to hear for humans, but his visor should be picking it up. Maybe he tought it really was a fly?  
He reached the door and slipped in seemingly unnoticed, but ran into Aliprando when he rushed around the corner towards the salon.

Aliprando was startled. "What the-" Soldier interrupted him with an uppercut, throwing Aliprando back a meter, before he caught himself in a battle stance resembling karate. "Alright, I don`t like you already."

"Feeling`s mutual, kid." Soldier:76 replied, somewhat astounded at the young man still standing and seemingly unfazed, with his already gruffy voice sounding slightly more gruff due his visor distorting it.

Alessio now seemed worried, his eyes shifting to gold, a deep fear. "Fuck, fuck not Aliprando! He`ll get badly injured!" And dashed off with insane speed, his sword and coat appearing on his way through the door.

Soldier:76 had his rifle drawn and the cooling system running, whirring audibly. He was desperately trying to dodge Aliprando`s knuckle dusters when Alessio appeared with insane speed, Stopping Aliprando`s fist with his left hand, deflecting Soldier:76`s bullets with his blade, making them go back the way they came. ' _looks like Genji`s not the only one capable of doing that, eh?'_ Soldier thought to himself, with one of the pulse rounds hitting his shoulder.

Alessio let go of Aliprando`s fist, signing him to retreat and turned to Soldier:76, who now realized who he was looking at. He lowered his rifle and stopped moving, in awe at Alessio. "What-" he stammered, "How-"

Alessio held up his hand, stopping him. He was pissed now. "Mr. I-swing-my-rifle-at-anyone, I shall answer all your questions later. Might I ask your opinion on the recall, before I throw you out of my house for attacking my brother?"

Soldier:76, Aka John 'Jack' Morrison stood there for a moment, trying to make sense of the situation. He didn`t bother to answer Alessio`s question. "Alessio, we tought you didn`t want anything to do with Overwatch anymore, after building it up? And how do you still look like you`re 18? You are older than I am."

Alessio lifted a brow. "We? Ah, I`m guessing Ms. Shrieke, the cringy grandma`s right over the street, aiming at the back of my head?" He turned to the window, slightly shifting his body. He raised two fingers to a military salute, looking at where he guessed Ana to be. Obviously now wanting to answer the last question.

"She`s not with me today, she went to tell Fareeha that she`s still alive." Alessio flinched. "Well, I look fucking stupid now. Anyhow, to the recall. Your opinion, Soldier?"

Angela and Genji took a peek around the corner, wanting to see what was going on after Stribog cut the feed when Alessio stopped Aliprando. "-Opinion, Soldier?"

Soldier:76 seemed to think for a moment. "What`s the point, really? Without a unit like Blackwatch, they won`t stand a chance against Talon. I`m finishing my own war, by myself."

Alessio facepalmed. "The stick you had up your ass when i made sure Overwatch formed must`ve grown by five meters." He looked up at Soldier:76 again, sighing. "I, for my part, am going along with Angela and Genji, following the recall. I will enter active duty, I had more than enough siting around, twiddling my thumbs. And I`m not letting anyone else die, this time." His face became grim, sorrow turning his eyes greyish, in remorse.

Soldier froze at the mention of that. ' _Right, Liao. Seems like he wasn`t so indifferent towards that like he always said.'_

Soldier:76 remained quiet, tough not for long.

"What are the odds?"

"Stribog, calculate with scenario 115, 116 and 117.1 and .2, worst case."

The Guerri crest appeared on a small holo-screen, with a progress bar beneath it. It filled within a few seconds. "Calculations complete. Without the Aid of Codename: Soldier:76 and Shrieke, the odds of defeating Talon stand at: worst 40.3%, with only Shrieke they stand at the worst: 47%, with only Soldier:76 they stand at the worst: 48.01%, with the aid of both, they reach a worst of 59.3%. Tactical experience of both parties is part of the calculation."

Alessio took the information in, nodding. "Well, those`re the odds. Angela and Hanzo have already lifted them to 40.3%, so that`s a good start. Now, we will still wait two days until we depart to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, so please do ask Ana`s opinion on this. I imagine she won`t be so reluctant to it as you. After all, we all _ship_ her and Reinhardt." Alessio chuckled when he commented about Reinhardt, making Soldier:76 roll his eyes unseen.

"That I will. What do you mean by 'Ship' tough? Is it what I`m imagining?"

Alessio Shrugged. "Probably, blondie. Well, more like 'greyman' now." He showed a shit-eating grin, looking at the Soldier`s once blond hair. Soldier:76 strapped his HPR on his back and crossed his arms before his chest, slightly shifting. "You always were like that. At least you haven`t changed much, except for dropping your stupid facade."

Genji and Angela looked at each other. _The_ Soldier:76, the vigilante feared by many, admired by few, had broken into the Guerri household, almost _unnoticed_ at that, and Alessio even seemed to know him? What the actual fuck was going on? Genji straightened, walking out of their hiding spot. Well, he walked out from the door, really. He walked towards Alessio and Soldier:76, the latter seemingly unsurprised at the sight of him.

"Good evening, Soldier:76. I have heard that you and Alessio know each other?"  
"You heard." Alessio sighed. "Well, Hallways aren`t a good place for private conversations."

Genji remained silent. He was serious.  
"Alright. This one here-" Alessio pointed at Soldier:76, who in turn looked at Genji, "Is a certain someone everyone knows." Soldier:76 dropped his arms from his chest. "And his name is-" Alessio stopped when Soldier:76 held his hand in front of the somewhat taller man`s mouth.  
He lifted a brow, questioningly. "My identity shall stay secret until I see fit."

Alessio rolled his eyes. "Fucks sake, stuck up moron. Fine. Genji, this old fart here might join us on the recall. He`s a former agent, who would`ve tought, and I have known him personally since before the existence of Overwatch. He`s reliable, trustworthy and incredibly thick headed." That earned Alessio a punch to the arm. The left one, wich made Soldier:76 hold his fist in pain. "Right, left arm. Goddamn, that hurts." He brought out between his clenched theet.

Alessio grinned at him. "Sucks to be you." He then turned back to Genji. "Alright, time for some breakfast, isn`t it? Oh, and please ask Angela for an antidote against the Viagra we had Hanzo drink." He giggled. "I`m sure he`d want to eat something as well, but without a raging boner."

Genji was laughing now as well. "Good idea." He turned back towards the salon and walked towards it. Alessio looked back at Soldier:76, who now was rubbing his knuckles. "Something to eat? We`ve some spare rooms you could retreat to."

But Soldier:76 waved him off. "I have to leave. I got to meet back up with 'Shrieke', we`ve other plans. But we will think about your offer. I assume we can just drop by here, should we accept?"

Alessio tought for a moment, stroking his chin. He looked at Soldier:76 "That should be fine, we`ve a second Firefly in construction right now. A combat version. It can carry you and Shrieke to the watchpoint. And possible guests." He smiled at the tought of seeing Fareeha again. She was cute back in the day. The smile faded however, as he thought about the training helix would`ve inevitably put her trough.

"I think I`ll go eat. Have a nice day, Jack."

Soldier:76 flinched at the mention of his name, but seeing as nobody was around, let it slide. "Same to you, Alessio. Until later, maybe." With that, he walked off. If he knew it was Alessio, he wouldn`t have bothered breaking in, he could`ve just asked for the data. ' _Right, the data_ ' he tought, turning around again. "Alessio! I have to ask a favour of you. I need data on Watchpoint: Grand Mesa, I want to drive Helix away from there."  
Alessio, now facing Soldier:76, seemed surprised. "Uh, not to be rude, but even you won`t be able to pull that off. You`d need a full team of Over- _oooooooooooooooooh!_ " He started laughing in delight.

"Ya old bastard! Sure thing. Stribog, gather everything you know about Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and upload it to Soldier:76`s ACI, please."  
The small holo-screen from before popped up again, once again with the crest and progress bar, which filled almost instantly. "Complete. Have a nice day, Alex, Soldier:76"

Soldier:76 Nodded, waving Alessio goodbye as Alex, his ACI (Autonomus Combat Intelligence) replied only audible for him and Stribog, in a female voice, similar to Athena`s "You too, stribog."  
Then, only audible to Soldier:76 "Please, let`s not go here again. He`s been hitting on me since we entered." Alex earned herself a chuckle from Jack for that. His voice was muted to the outside now, allowing him to converse with Alex without being heard. "Sorry to disappoint you Alex, but I think we`ll be working with them again pretty soon, and for pretty long."

Alex groaned in reply. "Why me."

Alessio walked past the salon, into the massive Living room, where Rouven, Amalia and Aliprando were talking while cooking up scrambled eggs and bacon. Genji and Angela were sitting on the long table, besides each other, opposite to Hanzo, who had a hue of pink on his face, Still embarrassed.  
Alessio sat down besides Hanzo.  
"Sorry for pulling your leg back there. I bet that you would drink it, Genji betted against it. With that, I am richer by 20 bucks-" -Genji handed him a 20 Franks bill- " wich shall go to you, as an apology." Hanzo hesitantly took the bill. Would this be another trick?

Luckily for him, it wasn`t. Amalia and Rouven started serving the food, while Aliprando laid down the cuttlery. Alessio looked at Genji. "A game of 'For Honor 5: VR' later?" Genji nodded excitedly. "You got a copy? Awesome!" Alessio smiled, arrogantly. "I own this shit, of course I do!"

Soldier:76, at the same time, left _Schloss Ebenrain_ , and got on the hoverbike he had left outside, hidden behind a wall. He drove off to the Highway, his jacket in the storage compartement of the Bike. Time to hijack a plane to Egypt.

 **Translation time!**

 _"Wenn die Welt sich der Klippe nähert, werden die Kreuzritter sich erheben und das Böse in die knie zwingen. Rüstung des Ritters, gehorche mir und erhebe Dich."_

Translates to:

"When the world neares the cliff, the crusaders will rise and force evil to it`s knees. Armor of the knight, rise and obey me."

"Rüstung des Ritters, folge mir."

Translates to:

"Armor of the knight, follow me."

'Rüstung des Ritters, du gehorchst nun Reinhardt Wilhelm, dem ehrevollem Ritter der Kreuzritter. Erhebe dich, und begib dich zu deinem Gefährten.'

Translates to:

"Armor of the knight, you shall obey Reinhard Wilhelm, honorable Knight of the Crusaders.  
Rise, and move to the side of your master." (Gefährte means companion, but master would be more fitting in this case.)

"Mein Herr, Ich gehorche ihnen, und werde sie beschützen bis meine letzte schraube verrosted ist. So sei der schwur der Ritter."

Translates to:

"My master, i shall obey you, and shall protect you until my last screw has rusted away. So be the oath of knights."

 **I had fun writing this chapter. I`ll make Genji the somewhat mischievous one and Hanzo the mostly serious faced one. Alessio`s going to be playing along with Genji. A lot.** _ **Hard and long arrows. Just because.**_

 **And I`ll try to not go One Peace on this, dragging out everything. Please bear with me until I found a good pace.**

 **Apologies for any and all grammar and writing mistakes, I`ll try to keep it as consistent as I can.**

 **I will try to uphold a deadline of 4 days per chapter. If I finish earlier, I will upload earlier.**

 **Also, I`ll try to make longer chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading my story! Have a nice day!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE GUERRI FAMILY AND ITS SERVANTS!  
ANY RIGHTS REGARDING OVERWATCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT **__**ONLY**_ _ **!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Monk and the Hacker

**Chapter 4: The Monk and the Hacker**

Alessio honestly didn`t remember much from the night his mother died. But what he knew was that he had lost control. It all played in slow-motion when he tried to remember. The stray arrow flying towards his mother, slowly piercing her chest, with this crushing feeling of powerlessness.  
And _rage._ Pure, all-consuming _rage._ It all happened so fast, too. One moment they were dancing, having fun and singing, the next literal hell broke loose. The memories of that night were hazy and incomprehensible to him and whenever he tried to make sense of them, he got a headache and the circle-shaped seal on the back of his neck started to itch. He wouldn`t let it happen again.

"Come on Alessio! It`s so much fun! I`m sure the people will enjoy your voice, you always could sing so beautifully!" Amalia tugged on his arm, trying to get him up on the makeshift stage.

Alessio drew back a bit more. "You know I hate crowds like that. I can`t _sing_ in front of one."  
Despite him saying that, most villagers knew about his voice, and looked at him in anticipation.

"Come on Alessio! Sing for us, show us that demons can be beautiful too!"  
Amalia looked at the crowd. "I do not like what you guys are implying." Laughter erupted and Alessio chuckled as well.

Amalia used that to finally pull him on the stage. "Gotcha."  
Alessio frowned, but reluctantly signalled Aliprando to start the instrumental playback.

(Miracleofsound`s The Path - check him out on YT! Little hint, I imagine Alessio`s voice to be really similar - I have made slight alterations to the text.)

It was an orientalic sounding tune, accompanied by drums.

After a moment of instruments playing and building tension he raised his voice, lacing it with his happiness of finally having a home worth fighting for.

 _"Long roads through the raging days, walked the worlds upon our wary way_

 _Bestowed with the blades and phrase, far too long we`ve been lonesome strays_

 _These lines upon my brow, they beckon to me now!_

 _we`ve followed the path so long, we`ve weathered this tide_

 _Trough everything carried on, with strength in our strides_

 _We`ve followed the path so long, we need a place where we belong at last!_

 _At the end of the path; we rest our weary feet_

 _At the end of the path; in quiet comfort we`ll meet_

 _Warm glow with a golden shine, come to rest under the virile vine_

 _Dark glow from the oldest shrines, blight and blood under the wealth and life_

 _With black blood in our veins, our swords, they sing again!_

 _We`ve followed the path so long, we`ve weathered this tide_

 _Through everything carried on; It`s hardened our hides!_

 _We`ve followed the path so long, the deepest pain is fading now at last!_

 _At the end of the path; we rest our weary feet_

 _At the end of the path; in quiet comfort we`ll meet."_

The instruments died down and Alessio opened his now rosy eyes, looking at the crowd.

The crowd was silenced, all eyes directed at Alessio and his singing in awe.  
He stared back at the crowd, not knowing what to do, his eyes quickly changing to brown to hide his embarrassment. "I- uh, I think I`ll leave no-"

"Another!" " _Encore!"_ The shouts started to multiply, quickly turning into a chorus of "Encore! Encore!"

Amalia watched from behind the stage, proud of her youngest brother.  
She stepped up behind him on the stage and laid a hand on his shoulder, calming him.  
"A lighter tune now, yes? How about - Ah, some electro swing! Ali, put on some Jazzotron!"

(You guessed it, another one. Jazzotron`s "Let`s go")

Jazz started playing, and the crowd started clapping in the beat.  
The mood turned very happy very quickly and as the trumpets started playing their merry tune -

Amalia raised her voice.

 _Tonight im feelin`ready, to share this sound with you,_

 _we will enjoy the magic and break our boring rules_

 _lets get out on the street, let people feel the beat_

 _and make their bodies move, because we`re gonna prove_

 _Tonight im feelin` ready, to share this swing with you_

 _We will enjoy the music and make some random moves_

 _Lets get out on the street, let people feel the beat_

 _And make their bodies move, because we`re gonna prove_

 _Let`s go! - Music - Let`s go - Music - Let`s go! - Music - Let`s go - Music - Let`s go! - Music - Let`s go - Music - Let`s go! - Music - Let`s go_

 _Put your hands up in the air, and swing the night away_

 _There`s no need to be scared, tonight we`re all in red_

 _Put your hands up in the air, and swing the night away_

 _Theres no need to be scared, tonight we`re all in red!_

 _\- Music -_

 _Tonight im feelin` ready, to share this sound with you!_

 _We will enjoy the magic, and break our boring rules_

 _Let`s get out on the street, make people feel the beat_

 _And make their bodies move, because we`re gonna groove_

 _Tonight I`m feeling ready, to share this swing with you_

 _We will enjoy the music, and make some random moves!_

 _Let`s get out on the street, let people feel the beat_

 _And make their bodies move, because we`re gonna prove -_

 _Let`s go!_

Everyone was now dancing along, smiling and laughing as they did just what she sang about.

Fireworks exploded, high up over the giant mansion. It was 1st of August, the official birthday of Switzerland, and the day the Guerri officially moved into _Schloss Ebenrain_.

Four years had passed since they arrived, and they had made a deal with the government. They`d protect Switzerland to their full capabilities, and the country would hide them from the other countries. Free of charge for both sides, but the occasional hand being reached would not go unappreciated.

Aliprando had started development on new technology, greatly boosting the process in their new home country. It made them rich, able to buy _Schloss Ebenrain_. They restored the come-down mansion, expanding it and hiring workforce. Geoffrey was one of them, and since Amalia had fallen for him, and he had for her, he became her right-hand man. A weird way to live for a couple, but since they seemed to enjoy it that way, nobody complained.

Everything was _great._

 ** _Schloss Ebenrain, Schweiz, 1st day before departure to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, 18:34_**

Genji and Alessio were playing the promised 'For Honour 5: VR', already having levelled up to level 23 end 31 respectively. Alessio had more time on hand, and had to sleep a lot less than humans. He used that time to follow his addiction to games.

"Can`t catch me, samurai! Viking bestest!" he yelled, as he made his character duck under a swing of Genji`s samurai. Genji chuckled in response.

"Them moves indeed. And no, I _can_ catch you." He rolled away from a strike from the Viking`s axe, coming up behind him and pushing him off the ledge they were fighting on.

"Take that, failking!"

"Oh god damnit!"

Genji was laughing at Alessio now, who was waiting to respawn. The game bugged out, making him respawn under the map, suddenly flinging him into space.

"TO SPAAAAAAAAAACE! UBISHIT SPACE PROGRAM! _VIKING_ SPACE PROGRAM!"

Both of them laughed.

Genji took of the custom faceplate with the VR unit implemented in it. Aliprando had created it specifically for him, earning a lot of gratitude from the cyborg.

"They really should fix those bugs. It makes the games pretty much not playable."

"Unplayable, Genji. Sounds better. And yes, you`re right, they should. I can play Kerbal space program V2.1 if I want to go to space. Or I could take the Firefly."

Genji chuckled again.

"Indeed."

Aliprando was working on Angela`s Valkyrie suit, adjusting the wings for greater efficiency.

Angela was beside him, working on her staff. The nanite compartment was rather small, and Aliprando had helped her develop a bigger one, in addition with an improved CPU, directing the nanites more efficiently.

"Thank you for the help, Aliprando. I really appreciate it."

"Don`t mention it. It`s what I do. We`re similar in that regard, you and I. We help wherever we are needed. That`s where the similarities end, tough."

Angela chuckled. "True enough."

Aliprando finished installing the last electric actuator, hooking up the cables when Stribog spoke up.

"Master Aliprando, Master Alessio: Geoffrey and Miss Hana Song are inbound to the hangar. T minus 2 minutes until touchdown. One MEKA unit on board, it will be left in the Firefly 2 until further notice."

Angela looked at him, questioningly, and accusingly.

"Well, she`s D. va, _the_ person with the fastest natural reflexes. And a gaming celebrity. Alessio always wanted to meet her, and this is a chance. Need I say more?" Aliprando was smirking now.

"So, we`re recruiting child soldiers now?" Angela wasn`t pleased. Aliprando hadn`t thought about that.

"I- uh-" Stribog attempted to save him. "Miss Ziegler, my masters do not look much older than Miss Song, so you probably already passed that line. And, in comparison, Miss Song is famous for being a MEKA pilot, battling the giant Omnic in south Korea. In a literal flying tank."

Angela sighed. "Fine, you win. Now, you are incredibly bad at hiding your emotion, go and greet her. I`ve seen the look on your face."

Aliprando seemed slightly hesitant, but left anyways. "Thanks, Angela!"

Angela chuckled again, and continued taking off the cooling block from the old CPU - 'Freakin` thermal paste everywhere'.

Geoffrey was meditating on the floor in the cargo compartment in the Firefly, sitting on a small pillow. Hana was watching him from the surprisingly comfortable crew bench just behind the cockpit. She had been briefed by him an hour ago.

They would firstly return to the Guerri household, keeping her MEKA unit in the Firefly. Alessio, youngest of the Three Guerris, would present the Rig he made for her, after which Amalia, the oldest, would show her her temporary room. Just one night, and she would be off to invite Lúcio to Overwatch. She was positively thrilled at the thought.

Geoffrey tore her out of her thoughts "Miss Song, we are about to touch down. I do hope you still have your luggage?"

Hana looked around, finding that her suitcase had almost fallen off the bench she was sitting on.

She took it and carefully - and awkwardly placed it on the ground. It was heavy, with all her clothes in it, topped by her laptop. She extended the telescopic handle, pulling it closer to the cargo ramp. She felt the slight increase in weight as the plane gently touched down.

"Masterful landing, Stribog. You`re getting better." Geoffrey praised the AI.

"Thank you, Geoffrey. I had taken advice from master Alessio. It did indeed help."

Hana looked at Geoffrey as he pressed a button opening the cargo ramp.

They were greeted by two young men, one with brown hair and eyes, the other black haired and eyed, both equally tall and rather skinny, tough reasonably muscular.

The one with brown hair spoke up. she remembered his face from the VoIP call she had made with the woman, Amalia.

"Good day, Miss Song- D. va? Welcome to our humble abode. My name is Alessio Guerri, this here is my older brother, Aliprando Guerri. Welcome to our mansion. And Switzerland, for that matter."

Hana bowed slightly, greeting him. "A pleasure to meet you, mister guerry-" "Guerri. _I_."

"Guerri. Geoffrey has told me I`d get a room and a Rig?" She was smiling excitedly at the thought.

Alessio smiled at Aliprando. "Another twenty bucks." Aliprando rolled his eyes, handing him twenty franks. Alessio looked back at Hana now.

"Yes, and a buttload of mountain dew and Doritos. You`re gonna have to share, tough, as my wife will be hording them as well. She has to gain some weight, since she has recently woken from a coma. She`s probably already in the gaming room, hacking away at a round of StarCraft. Might even rival you. But _do_ try to not step on any Dorito bags when you enter."

D, va`s eyes sparkled at the mention of a potentional challenger. She smiled and nodded. "I will."

Aliprando walked past her, looking at her MEKA unit. "Impressive. Tough, I already see some lost potential when I look at these actuators. I fear even more for the programming."

Hana`s smile turned in slight offense. She had made some of these improvements herself.

"I know I'm no master at mechanics, no need to throw it in my face."

Aliprando turned around, an awkward smile on his face.

"I-uh, that was by no means an Insult, Ms. Song. You`re still young, considering that, this is actually well-made. Tough, I do fear that means that most mechanics, including the ones from you base, aren`t worth Jack-shit. And, these actuators you bought from them, they are some of the best money can buy. Not comparable to mine, of course."

'There he goes again.' Alessio thought with a chuckle. Aliprando always got talk-active when he had some machine in front of him.

"Aliprando, let`s go and show her her new gear. You can try to improve the MEKA unit once we`re at Watchpoint: Gibraltar."

Aliprando nodded and reluctantly turned away from the MEKA unit, towards Hana and Aliprando. He walked towards Hana and held out his hand.

"Your luggage. Can`t have our guest carry the heavy stuff."

Hana awkwardly gave him the handle of the suitcase, which he retracted and then - to her surprise - picked the suitcase up with ease, putting it on his shoulder.

"What the-"

Aliprando looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

Alessio was facepalming now. "Aliprando, really? Strength like that isn`t normal. Show-off time isn`t supposed to be now, I thought we`d do that once we`ve reunited Overwatch."

Geoffrey was laughing lightly now, walking down the ramp towards the exit. "Ms. Song, please follow me. The brothers are uncertain whet ever to show off or not, it seems. I shall guide you."

"We`re not uncertain!" The brothers replied, quickly walking after Geoffrey and Hana.

Alessio and Aliprando went to Hana`s new room, separating from her and Geoffrey as the two went on a little tour around the mansion.

"Geoffrey, what exactly does Alessio hope to achieve? I can`t really imagine anyone waste all his resources on others planlessly. By my knowledge, Overwatch is only reforming, requiring more funds themselves."

Geoffrey smiled at her proudly, his pride being reflected by his stride, now graceful and controlled.

"He simply wants to help. The Guerris themselves have experienced the feelings of losing family, and they do not want others to feel the same. They want to limit the pain, the suffering, and they will give their lives for it. Me included."

Since Geoffrey was now looking at Hana, he almost crashed into the swiftly but soundlessly walking Genji that came around the corner. Genji recoiled a bit back, making sure the older man wouldn`t fall, holding him on his forearm.

"Geoffrey, I am sorry. I was in thought, I have to help Miss Amalia set the dishes for dinner. Until later. You still owe me a round of WT! Don`t leave me hanging!" Genji walked off, barely not jogging.

Geoffrey watched him turn the corner and then looked at Hana. "Interesting fellow, wouldn`t you say?" A chuckle escaped him as they set off towards the training facilities.

 ** _A short moment later, in the training facilities_**

Hanzo was meditating, and thinking about whet ever or not he should actually stay. Sure, he wanted to make up with his brother, but if that meant to have to bear with his stupid jokes again, he wasn`t sure how long he could keep his composure.

This Alessio figure didn`t help much, playing along with Genji.

Hanzo let out a sigh, standing up. Time for some practice.

He drew his bowstring back, letting go of the arrow. It curved trough the room, towards the target - and missed, just below the target. Not by much, but a miss was a miss.

He concentrated more, picturing the trajectory the arrow would follow.

He let go of the string again, the arrow flying forward, curving again, but not horizontally this time, but just slightly diagonally. The arrow hit, and even pierced the metal plate of the practice target.

'There we go. A set of a hundred now each day for a month, then I should be good enough at this to actively use it.'

He continued his training, and only realized when his arms were already shaking from exhaustion, that he was being watched. By a middle-aged man, looking slightly older than himself, and a teenager. The teenager seemed mildly interested, focused on the handheld console. The older man was watching him with respect. Hanzo felt somewhat weird, he wasn`t used to this. They must`ve seen him miss about half his shots, to which he growled annoyedly every time.

'Let`s hope they aren`t like Genji or this Alessio.'

"Good day, how may I help?" He asked with his weak Japanese accent.

The man stepped forward, supporting himself with a walking cane. "Good day to you too, sir, my name is Geoffrey. Master Alessio has told me that we`ve another newcomer, so I have come to take a look. I presume you are Mister Hanzo Shimada?"

Hanzo nodded. "That I am." He then pointed at the teenager. "And who is this?"

Geoffrey looked at her - Hana, who was daydreaming about finally playing on the Rig she was promised - then back at Hanzo. "She is a famous gaming celebrity from South Korea. Her name is Hana Song, better known as D. va. She is a MEKA pilot."

Hana looked at Geoffrey at the mention of her name. "Yes? You called?"

Geoffrey gestured her to come over. "Ms. Song this here is Hanzo Shimada, brother to Genji Shimada."

Hana held out her hand confidently, and Hanzo hesitantly shook it. "Good day, Miss Song."

"Hello Mr Shimada, good day to you as well. Do you do anything else besides training with your bow? Like, playing videogames?" her voice seemed challenging, yet not rude.

Hanzo looked at her, slightly disappointed. "I do not. I shall not waste my time with petty games."

Hana now looked offended. "I can earn more money than you, I`m sure. And they`re not petty. They require at least as much skill as your bow there. Genji also seems to play them, and look how happy he acts!"

Geoffrey looked at her, a weird expression on his face. "Miss Song, Hanzo hasn`t seen Genji happy yet and besides only having been here for a day, Alessio has told me that the first thing they did was fight. They had a difficult past."

Hana felt bad now, her face apologetic. _Crap._ "Oh. Uh, sorry? But, shouldn`t you try to make up? Or something?"

Hanzo waved her off. "That is what I`m here for. But, now is not the time." But he knew that Hana was right. His problems wouldn`t just up and disappear, he had to actually face them. For now, tough, he would continue training. The muscles in his arms weren`t over Oxidized anymore, and he would be able to loosen some more arrows at the steel targets.

Geoffrey saw Hanzo`s intent to continue, and waved Hana to follow.

She did just that, glancing back at Hanzo just before exiting through the door. An interesting fellow.

Alessio had taken his old casing, a simple white aluminium casing, full tower size. He had outfitted it with newest hardware, making it just as powerful as his own. He even put in the newest GTX 2090 Ti.

"So, statisfied?" He asked Hana with a broad smile.

She didn`t answer, as she almost drooled over the sight of it. It was outfitted with LEDs on the inside, making for a lightshow worthy of recognition. "Hell, to the fuck yea. Thanks _SO_ much, mister Guerri!"

She was jumping around, cheering. Alessio chuckled as Genji came into the gaming room.

"I heard cheering and- Oh, good day Ms Song. We meet again."

looked at him, interestedly. She still wasn`t sure if he was an Omnic or an actual Cyborg, but nevertheless interesting.

"Good day to you as well. Please, call me Hana."

"Of course, Hana. My name is Genji Shimada. I am a great fan of yours, just like Alessio and Aliprando. It is a pleasure to meet you in person."

Hana felt flattered by his words. It wasn`t all day a former Overwatch agent -and soon to be again, mind you - openly praised someone like her. "Thank you, Genji. The same applies to you.

Now, I heard you like games?" She held up two controllers with a wide grind on her face, making Alessio grin as well, and - as she guessed at least, with the faceplate and all - Genji as well. They started playing, already cheering and munching on Doritos.

Tough Hana took a while to get her appetite going, after Genji had taken his faceplate off, also eating Doritos. Alessio didn`t seem bothered by it, but gave her an understanding look anyways.

 ** _An hour later, Gaming room_**

Alessio and Genji were now talking, sipping soft drinks on the couch in the gaming room as Hana had left to go play with Eva.

Alessio was still ever so lightly amused at Genji`s heavy Japanese accent, the fact that his brother barely had any making for a stark contrast as he told him about his mentor, Tekhartha Zenyatta.

"So, your mentor was an Omnic monk, that _floats_. And you say you want to ask him to follow Overwatch?"

Genji nodded. "I am sure that my master would happily comply. He has made helping those in need his main occupation. He even left the Shambali to do just that. He told me he`d be going onto a pilgrimage throughout the continent tough, so it might be hard to locate him."

Alessio thought for a moment. "Do you know if he has a certain pattern? Like, a preference to something? A certain region, for example? Or, does he just go wherever?" 'Please let it be the former. _Please_.'

"I am afraid he just goes wherever. He helps those in need, regardless if Omnic or Human. Tough, being an Omnic, he will probably avoid anti-Omnic oriented villages and Cities. He tries to avoid pointless fighting."

Alessio nodded. "Well, that's something. So, he`s usually peaceful, but won`t hesitate to fight should the need arise?"

"Basically. And he can use Transcendence, a powerful healing ability."

"Nice. Alright, I`ll collect some information on him, then I`ll take the Firefly to go look for him. I don`t know when I`ll have enough to pinpoint him, so maybe I can leave tonight, maybe only in a week or so. I have no idea how long it`ll take. Do you have anything that can make me convince him?"

Genji thought for a moment. "All I can say is, be yourself. Zenyatta will notice if you put up an act."

Alessio smiled gently. "So, he knows how to read people. That might actually be helpful. For me as well." He stood up from the sofa in the gaming room, brushing off his clothes. He wore a pair of shorts and a blue T-shirt with the Guerri family crest on it. "See ya, Genji." With that he walked out, followed by Genji`s "Till later.".

Once outside, Alessio spoke to Stribog. "Stribog, you heard, right? Get me everything you can find on Tekhartha Zenyatta. Try to narrow down the region to look in and inform me when you`re done."

"At once, sir. I will put one of my cores to it."

Alessio nodded. "Good, thank you. Oh, and Stribog?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please call me Alessio. Sir is too formal."

"Yes, si- Alessio."

Alessio chuckled, walking towards his and Eva`s room.

 ** _At the same time, somewhere at a Talon base_**

Reaper growled. "Sombra, what are you doing? Come down here, the higher ups want a talk with you!"

Sombra scoffed. She didn`t like working with Talon. After the supposed attack on Volskaya, where she blackmailed the leader _Miss_ Volskaya, she got an earful from her superiors, and as it stands, would get another one.

But, she would have to go through this. There was no other way to get behind the conspiracy she almost fell victim to.

"On my way, _amigo._ "

She climbed down from the ledge she was on outside the base. Reaper was below her, looking up to her. He growled again, waiting for her to get down. "Hurry up."

She jumped down without a word, walking past him and straight to the entrance. She had been collecting information from around the globe, on recent events. The famous had been relieved of duty, Soldier:76 had been spotted in Switzerland Hijacking a cargo plane stacked with vehicles, then the plane disappearing. She was curious, especially since a message popped up when she tried researching on the Guerri.. It was a purple glowing rune, with a message beneath it. It read 'Greetings. I am afraid that I cannot allow you access to this data yet. You shall be allowed in due time, however. -Stribog'

She was swaying between mildly intrigued and terrified. It wasn`t another hacker that stopped her, it was an AI. And a powerful one. Maybe even a God-AI. She wasn`t thrilled to have possibly another one on her back. But, the man she met in Switzerland, Alessio Guerri as he called himself, had assured her that he would look after her well-being. Whatever that meant. He hinted at knowing said AI, assuring her it meant no harm.

She reached the conference room, where her superior, an Omnic wearing a business suit with a generic looking faceplate, was positively fuming with anger. Well, as much as an expressionless Omnic could.

"Sombra, this is _unacceptable._ You are supposed to be a prodigy hacker and infiltrator, as you said yourself. _How_ could it be that an unarmed target could get away from you?!"

"With all due respect, I`m not a brawler or a tank, I can`t easily go against a dozen of armored and heavily armed soldiers. The corridor I chased them down - or tried to, at least - was fortified with blast doors. They shut it in my face, disabling the controls entirely. I can`t hack destroyed hardware."

The Omnic seemed unimpressed. "Then you might need to polish your training, so that you will get past the doors before they shut. Reaper will be overseeing your training himself. _Do_ have fun. Dismissed." The Omnic waved her off and turned around, gazing at the giant holoscreen behind him. He was watching status updates on Talon operations.

Sombra sneakily took a picture of the screen with the camera she had built in in her collar, making her computer analyse the contents. She walked out of the room into the hallway. Once the door fell into the lock she walked off towards her own room, sighing. _'Well,'_ she thought, _'training with Reaper`s gonna be fun. FML'_

Her agreement with the supposed Guerri to work as a spy for him for literal shitloads of money seemed worth it, however. All he wanted was updates and insights on the Talon operatives and plans. Seemed easy enough to her, her hacking abilities would make it easy. Her computer sent a signal to her that it had finished analysing the data, making it ready to be sent. She smiled. Soon she`d get the first payment of a hundred-thousand dollars, almost for free.

She entered her room and sat down on her bed, bringing up her array of holoscreens. The data had been sent heavily encrypted, only decipherable with a key she had left on a data stick with the Guerri. And to her surprise, the payment had already arrived - and double what they agreed on.

'Interesting.'

She opened the message that was attached to it.

'A little extra for the fact that you dared. We hope to work with you from now on. The extra will be standard now, for goodwill. Have a nice evening.'

Sombra looked at the message, slight distrust creeping up in her. Until now, nobody had shown her any sign of trust, much less appreciation. Did they know and try to use it? Were they _also_ controlled by the strange organization on her tail? She couldn`t help her thoughts. It was practically how she was raised. She decided to sleep, to catch up on some rest she had missed the last few days.

Rest she`d need when Reaper would put her trough his so-called training.

 ** _Nepal, Kathmandu, around Noon_**

The people of Kathmandu divided around the passing Omnic, making it look like a zipper. They weren`t hateful towards them, they were simply not used to it. The city barely had any.

The Omnic did not seem to care, his lights unwavering, his movement steady. Well, his _hovering_ was steady. A rare sight, even amongst Omnics.

A man was walking besides him, seemingly uncaring about that fact.

"Mister Tekhartha, I appreciate the help you have given me."

"Do not mention it, good sir. I merely assisted to drive away the people that have held a grudge against your family."

The man smiled. "You helped a great deal. Just know, that whenever you come back and need a place to stay, our doors are open to you." With that he waved to the Omnic monk and disappeared in the crowd of people.

The Omnic monk looked around, looking at the booths around him. He had ventured into the marketplace. 'Maybe I`ll find something interesting at those.' He thought to himself, hovering over to a small booth with a variety of mechanical parts. It was occupied by a middle aged man with reddish hair and blue eyes. His clothes were somewhat sullied with oil.

"Good day, sir." He greeted the monk. 'Not hostile towards Omnics, huh?' The monk thought to himself, somewhat pleased.

"Good day to you too, sir. Do you happen to have a set of metric screws in the size of M6x30?"

The man rummaged through one of the boxes beneath the stand, pulling out a small carboard box, slightly bigger than his fist. "A box of 100, it seems. Needed for repairs?"

The monk shook his head. "No, but as spares. How much do you want for the box?"

The man looked at it. "They aren`t worth much, five bucks at best. Tell you what, I`ll give them to you for four bucks. How`s that sound?"

The monk would`ve smiled, if he could. "A good price." He rummaged through his somewhat torn pants, and pulled out four one-dollar bills. He handed them to the man who in turn gave him the box of screws. "Thank you."

He walked - _hovered_ off, towards the wealthier part of the city. He felt that his presence was required there.

And it was. When he crossed before a bank a few minutes later, he heard screaming from inside, and gunshots. He hovered inside, managing to avoid some of the people running out, past the counters. His orbs started floating around him, ready to react. He crossed around the corner where the vault should be.

Two robbers, armed with Shotguns and assault rifles were threatening the staff to open the vault, to which they complied, in fear of being shot.

The monk cast his orb of discord at the one with the shotgun without hesitation, sending two of his normal orbs just after it. The robber fell unconscious to the floor, startling the other. That one turned to the monk, quickly opening fire. The monk retreated behind the corner, waiting for the barrage of bullets to end. It ended quickly at 30 rounds, and the Monk jumped out the corner-

Getting hit by the last bullet that was in the chamber. Luckily tough, it was inaccurate, just grazing the left actuator under his chin, seemingly doing no damage. The monk cast an orb at the robber`s head, knocking him out. The staff that had hidden behind the half high walls was now slowly coming out or peeking over. The monk picked up a crowbar the robbers had with them and bent it around their hands, making sure the blood was still circulating.

He floated out of the bank, leaving the staff to call the police. He was pleased with himself. He had arrived just in time to disrupt the robbers, not killing them and preventing them from killing any staff.

A job well done.

He moved around the city, looking for a mechanic. His cooling system was slowly running out of liquid nitrogen, most likely leaking from shrapnel of the shot he took. He knew how to repair it by himself, but he still needed tools and material.

After an hour of searching, he found a mechanic`s shop. To his surprise it was the same he met at the market. "We meet again." The monk greeted him.

"So it seems. What brings you here?"

"I have detected a leak in my cooling systems. I require a set of tools and possibly some replacement nitrogen." The monk now stopped floating, properly standing on his legs.

The mechanic nodded at him. "Sure thing, buddy. My name`s Jonas Ridgewell, nice to meet you."

The monk nodded as well. "The pleasure`s mine. I am called Tekhartha Zenyatta. Monk."

Jonas seemed interested. "Oh, you`re one of those Shambali monks? Truly a pleasure!"

Zenyatta shook his head. "I am a former member. My views differ strongly. But, onto repairs. Can I use your tools?"

Jonas nodded. "Of course. But, I`m gonna have to charge ya for that. Wear and tear. I can dig up some liquid nitrogen for you as well."

"That would be helpful. Thank you, Mister Ridgewell." Zenyatta then sat on the table, beginning to unscrew his chest plate, while Jonas walked out.

 ** _At the same time in Switzerland, Guerri Household_**

Alessio was torn out of his daze when Stribog spoke up. He was lying in his bed, now with open eyes, staring at the ceiling laid out with beautifully ornamented wooden panels.

"Alessio, I have just picked up a camera feed in Nepal, Kathmandu. It shows an Omnic fitting the description from Genji. He has successfully foiled a robbery on the local bank, _hovering_ off to a mechanic. I am sure that said Omnic is Tekhartha Zenyatta."

Alessio yawned. "Nice. Any news from Sombra yet?"

"She has just sent a package of information on recent activities. Rather small activities, but evidence enough to pinpoint two officers. I have already located them and uploaded them to the Overwatch database. Anonymously, of course."

"Thank you, Stribog. Send Sombra double the payment. And increase the normal rate to 200 thousand, she`ll need it. Now, ready the Firefly 1 please and Notify the others that I`m picking up a potentional ally in Nepal."

"At once, Alessio. I estimate a readying time of fifteen minutes."

Alessio groaned and stood up, throwing the blanked to the side.

He walked over to the closet and opened it, revealing his ever-changing coat.

He put it on and made it transform into chainmail that closely resembled the Witcher armor, walking outside his bedroom. Outside, he summoned his sword, inspecting the blade while walking. It had a few scratches on it, but no dents, cracks or edge rolling. Aliprando had used the same material for the sword as he did for Alessio`s prosthetic left arm. It was by no means indestructible, but neither pulse nor common weapons could put a dent in it. (Yes, Alessio`s got a prosthetic arm.)

He materialized the sheath and sheathed the sword, putting it on his back where it was held in place by a circle of light, a few centimeters away from his back. The armor reversed into his coat, now thin material with a beige tone and his sword dissipated into blue particles.

Before going where he was going to be needed, he decided to check on Eva. As he reached her room he heard the all too familiar tapping of keys, accompanied by Eva`s yelling of "Git gud scrub!" and her occasional, tough not really fitting StarCraft "Praise the sun, motherfucker!". She always yelled that when she defeated the high-level players. Her love to Dark Souls seemed never ending.

She was finally streaming again, a sign of her well-being to Alessio. He smiled as he entered, sneaking up to her table where she and Hana Song were sitting, their high-powered laptops in front of them, sitting opposite to each other. Hana was getting mercilessly hammered by his wife`s attacks. Hana was struggling, but holding her own. He watched them for a moment, walking closer as Eva let her head hang, Hana throwing her arms to the air, yelling "Got you! Now, that makes five wins, two losses for me!"

Alessio was pleasantly surprised to hear that his wife had beaten _fucking_ _D. va_ twice in StarCraft. Sure, she was losing now, but damn. He walked closer.

"Impressive, honey."

He smiled gently at her, happiness in his face and voice alike. Hana flinched, surprised at his presence, but Eva simply took her headset off, reaching for him. He hugged her before she could get up from her chair.

"Don`t need to get up, you should be resting, really. If I can`t keep you in bed, I`ll keep you sitting for a while. Now, I heard you beat Ms Song at StarCraft?"

He smiled at her, treacherously.

She smiled back, just as treacherously, making Hana growl.

"Come on, just two out of seven. She still lost."

"That may be, Ms Song, but nevertheless, she`s beaten D. va damnit. _Twice_."

He smiled at Hana, almost smirking with pride. "And she`s _m_ _y_ wife."

Eva laughed at him. "Come on, you`d beat her without breaking a sweat."

"He`d what now?" seemed up to the challenge, now also grinning.

Alessio waved them off. "I`d love to fight against , but I`m really bad at StarCraft, and right now I`m on my way to Nepal. I`ll try to recruit Genji`s master to Overwatch."

He looked at Hana now. "Miss Song -" "Please, call me Hana or D. va."

He paused. "Alright, Hana. The plane with your MEKA unit will be taking you to Brazil tomorrow, alongside Genji. He has already been briefed by Stribog, so he should be ready to go when you give the signal. I hate to spoil your fun, but you should get some sleep. It is still another twelve hours until the planned departure, but I know that you are greatly anticipating meeting him - which I`m sure will make it difficult to sleep. So, don`t stay up too long, at the very least."

Hana nodded, yawning. "Sounds reasonable. But, another round should be fine." She grinned at Eva, who grinned back.

"Or two. Maybe three."

Alessio facepalmed. "Right, once a gamer, always a gamer. Not like I`m one to talk, with my OVER 9000! Hours on WT. Oh well, have fun and don`t flame. _Don`t._ Until later, honey." He kissed Eva on her forehead, Hana looking away from the -to her- awkward scene. A gamer and 9gagger herself, she had - stereotypically - no boyfriend. Not yet, anyways. She concentrated on the game as Eva pulled Alessio closer, kissing him deeply. He pulled himself away, reluctance showing in his body language.

He waved once again as he left through the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Hana looked at Eva, a grin on her face. "So, you two done it yet?"

To her surprise, Eva wasn`t flustered. The opposite, she laughed. "Please Hana, we`re married. Kinda part of the promise, isn`t it? And to add, we are way older than we look. We`ve been a thing for well over 50 years by now."

Hana hadn`t realised that. She assumed Eva and Alessio to be in their twenties at most, simply judging by appearance. Then again, her mother had always taught her not to judge a book by its cover. Despite it often being apparent who a person was by looking at their choice of clothes, for example.

"Oh." Was all she said. She really didn`t know what to say. _Awkward._

Eva seemed to notice, as she chuckled and smiled at her. "Let`s keep playing, shall we?"

"Sounds good." She smiled at the kind woman opposite to her. She seemed to love a good challenge just as much as Hana, and acted youthful, despite her supposed age. She had a positive personality, with a hidden cynic side to it, which she only seemed to show when she was with Alessio. What was prominent was that they both seemed to help each other be themselves - when separated it felt like their true self was distant.

Hana felt a tug in her head. _'Like I used to be, long ago.'_

Alessio took the stairs leading down to the training facility and the hangars, walking towards the open door to the hangar.

The Firefly was standing on the Helipad, the hatches to the vertical thrusters were open, the cargo ramp lowered. The main engines were running at minimum power, the howl just barely not hurting ears. Luckily, they could be restarted mid-flight, so they could be turned off when landing, to not kill shitloads of eardrums. Here however, it didn`t matter, since Alessio and Aliprando were able to block out noise altogether.

He made a short pre-flight check by simply looking for any damages on the hull, then walked up the cargo ramp which closed behind him, reducing the noise from the engines to a low rumble caused by the hull and mainframe transmitting the vibrations.

He walked up to the cockpit, where to the left of the cockpit door was a minibar with a tank of water. He took a soft drink out of the small refrigerator and opened the can of Fanta, taking a sip. He preferred the German drink over the American Coke. He opened the cockpit door and walked in, closing it behind him and planting himself lazily in the pilot seat. He pressed a lid besides the status display, which extended into a drink holder, where he now put the can of soda.

"Engines?" He asked, seemingly to no-one.

Stribog responded. "Five hundred degrees Celsius."

"Battery status?"

"Eighty-seven percent."

"Current deployment level of flaps?"

"At twenty degrees."

"Thrusters?"

"Ready. Just got done replacing the thruster coils."

"Good work. Are we ready for take-off?"

"Affirmative. Opening hangar doors."

Alessio flipped a couple switches besides the thrust levers, opening the hatches to the vertical thrusters, which opened barely audible over the now roaring jet engines with an electric whirr.

He flicked another two switches at the roof, which activated the signal lights on the wingtips and the white flashers besides them, and also the red flashlights positioned each beneath the mainframe, on top of it and one each on the two rudders.

As he raised the power on the vertical thrusters to 50%, he felt the plane gently lift into the air, the computer keeping the plane steady in the wing-in-ground effect. He raised the throttle lever to 60%, making the plane quickly raise higher into the air above the mansion and reaching five hundred meters. He retracted the gear and started raising the throttle to the jet engines, making the plane accelerate forward just as gently. He didn`t intend to go supersonic so close to the ground, much less over his home village. As the dark red jet accelerated to 600 kph he shut off the vertical thrusters, closing their hatches.

He pulled the nose of the jet upwards at forty degrees, pushing the throttle just past 40%. It was enough to keep the speed up at this angle, and Alessio barely resisted pushing the throttle to maximum and making the afterburners kick in. He _loved_ this jet, for its surprising agility despite its weight, for the massive payload it could carry and for the insane speed of Mach 41.7 it could reach.

He _Loved_ it.

"Alessio, you are soon surpassing ten kilometers. I`m readying plane for hypersonic flight."

Alessio looked at the speaker from Stribog, torn out of his wet dream.

"I do hope you`ve calculated a route through the busy airspaces?"

"Affirmative. Displaying."

The projector which used the windshield to reflect the image to the pilot activated, displaying a purple, lightly curved line with a triangle above it labelled 'Nepal: Tekhartha Zenyatta'.

"Estimated arrival time at Mach 10?" Alessio asked.

"Approximately Fifty-five minutes. Shall I keep the Firefly airborne in case of an attack by Talon?"

"Negative, land it outside the city and cloak it, but keep it ready. We don`t have any weapons on board, so it`d be useless except for being a meat shield."

"Affirmative."

"Now, let`s go to Nepal."

Alessio pushed the throttle level to 50% and heard the whirring of the inertia dampeners mixed with the now slightly more intense rumble of the engines. The plane quickly accelerated to Mach 10, fire coming off the front of each surface, caused by the friction of the air against the metal alloy. He let the plane climb a bit before letting go of the controls.

"Stribog, I`ll let you fly. Let`s see how you handle long flights."

"Affirmative. Engaging controls."

The plane slightly shook for a moment, then calmed. It kept following the line on the display, it`s control inputs slightly mechanical still. 'I`ll have to ask Sombra to help me adjust the algorhytms, once she`s actually working with us.'

Alessio leaned back in the pilot seat, relaxing as he watched over Stribog flying the plane towards the location of Genji`s mentor, the Omnic that had tamed _Sparrow_ , and made Genji accept his existence as neither fully man nor machine. He`d be useful in many ways, and maybe, just maybe help Alessio get over his bottled-up feelings of his mother's death. Having a depression now would really not help.

 ** _Fifty minutes later, Nepal, Kathmandu_**

Zenyatta had gotten done with his repairs and thanked the mechanic greatly, giving him money for the tools and coolant before moving off towards the outskirts of the city. He once again felt that his presence was needed there, but a weird gut feeling from his non-existent gut made him hesitate.

What was this feeling? Was something really bad going to happen? Or something really good?

He couldn`t tell, as he had never felt this way before. But, he knew that he`d be needed and decided to go.

A mistake. He got ambushed by Talon. Why they wanted him, he didn`t know, but what he did know that he had a very slim chance. They outnumbered him greatly, they had three dozen soldiers. He hid behind a window, now standing with both his feet on the ground. He spied on them, trying to be sneaky. He saw them circle a handful of people - women and children. He would`ve felt no different were they men, but he knew that humans viewed it as particularly disgusting to harm women and children. He _had_ to help.

He moved past the window, casting his orb of discord at the soldier closest to the civilians, quickly launching a normal orb after it. The soldier fell to the ground, unconscious, as the others opened fire at the Omnic. He cast his orb of harmony on himself, once again repeating the Orb of 'discord, combined with a normal orb' attack against three more soldiers, before the bullets started getting accurate. One pierced his leg, simply leaving a hole - Projectile weapons had disadvantages.

Another bullet grazed his head, leaving a dark burn mark. Luckily, Omnic armor was fireproof.

The next bullet, however, hit his shoulder, severing the cables to his arm. It hung down on his side now, useless. He kept fighting nonetheless, taking out two more soldiers before getting tackled from behind.

The soldier that tackled him pinned him to the ground, trying to disable his still working left arm. Zenyatta activated his levitation, throwing the soldier off. He got ready for more bullets to hit,

But the soldiers suddenly scurried away as a shadow passed over them. It was a dark red jet, a crest on its left wing showing off a swallow holding a sword in its claws. A ramp opened in the tail section and a young man jumped down. _Jumped_ down. Zenyatta watched surprised to see the man calmly fall the fifty meters from the jet to the ground, landing not unlike Genji, barely making a sound, with a graceful posture. A sword materialized on his back, protected by a scabbard made of red leather, accompanied by his beige coat turning into light armor.

One of the soldiers opened fire on the man, and Zenyatta tried to do something, but was too slow. The bullet hit the man`s left arm - and fragmented away from him, not even moving the arm. The young man looked at the soldier boredly, making a gesture as if shooing him away - and the soldier got thrown back against a building. He slumped over, unconscious.

Zenyatta tried to process this. He himself had technology he had a hard time explaining, but this seemed... different. He`d say out of this world, would he not have evidence proving the opposite.

"Good day. I assume you are the rumoured Zenyatta?"

Zenyatta nodded, not really knowing what to do with his limp right arm. His orb of harmony was still floating above him, letting out and cycling nanites, which were repairing his arm and the multiple holes in his frame.

"That was surprisingly easy. My name is Alessio Guerri, I`ve come to ask you if you would be interested to join Overwatch. Be it for mental support or physical." Alessio stemmed his arms on his hip, dematerializing his sword.

Zenyatta was somewhat taken aback by Alessio`s directness. The people seeking his aid usually asked meekly after days, only few asking confidently, still taking hours. But this directly, never. But he felt a pleasant feeling of ease, having all cards on the table.

"Genji had recommended asking you, since they`re going to be short on healers."

"Genji? How good to hear that he will be meeting up with his friends from former days. It indeed sounds interesting. I shall follow you to my pupil."

Alessio seemed apologetic. "Yea, about that. Genji is departing on a Mission in Brazil in an hour. We won`t make it to meet him, and I need the jet I brought with me to get the others to Gibraltar."

Zenyatta showed no signs of reluctance, despite Alessio`s answer.

"I shall follow you despite that. I can see that you are not lying, and I sense a lot of goodwill from you. Hidden fear, sorrow and anger, but nevertheless, a lot of goodwill. I shall trust you, Alessio Guerri. May the iris guide us.".

Zenyatta bowed lightly, his left arm now lightly twitching as the nanites repaired the cables.

Alessio smiled at him. "Despite it being somewhat creepy that you can read my body language, I feel honoured to be accompanied and trusted by a former Shambali."

The once again deadly silent Firefly sunk down behind Alessio, throwing sand in the air with its thrusters. The cargo ramp was lowered and Zenyatta followed Alessio into the plane, where he sat down on the co-pilot seat, Alessio already wearing the comms headphones and flicking switches from his seat.

The Firefly lifted into the air, accelerating with loudly roaring engines, making off towards Switzerland.

Alessio let Stribog fly again, hoping that the God-AI would enhance its own subroutines while flying.

"So, Zenyatta. I heard from Genji that your Ball- _Orbs,_ I mean orbs! - can be used for all sorts of stuff?"

Zenyatta, apparently guessing what he was getting at, simply replied in a sharp tone.

"I will not juggle."

 **And that wraps up another chapter! I had fun writing this, despite the little time I had with midterm in full swing.**

 **These first chapters are mainly me trying to get a hang on this, as I have no previous writing experience - please bear with me! I am working as much as possible to enhance my illiterate self, to give you a good experience.**

 **I hope it was a good read, once again apologies for grammar mistakes.**

 **Remember, if you have any sort of advice, help or criticism, leave it in the reviews so I can see it. It is very much appreciated!**

 **Have a nice day, and until next time!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE GUERRI FAMILY AND ITS SERVANTS!_** ** _  
 **ANY RIGHTS REGARDING OVERWATCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT ONLY!**_**


	5. Chapter 5: Music, Fun and Games

**Chapter 5: Music, Fun and Games**

Hana really didn`t think it`d be so loud at Lúcio`s concert. She was used to the roaring of the thrusters on her MEKA unit, but this was another level. The music was good, mind you, but her ears were delicate, despite the daily noise at the base.

She made her way through the masses of people as Genji crept over the steel beams which held the ceiling. The stadium Lúcio had chosen for his concert was very convenient for Genji. People still didn`t really like Omnics in Brazil, and Genji`s appearance didn`t exactly count as human. _Thank the non-existent god for support beams._

"Hana, if you have trouble with the noise, I have taken the liberty to place a pair of earplugs in your jacket. Feel free to use them."

Genji`s mechanical, though soothing voice spoke to her, over the small intercom she was wearing. It blocked the noise on one side, but the other still suffered. She looked up at where she believed Genji to be, a small green light blinking at her. "Can you see me?" He asked Hana. She just grinned at him, making him chuckle. "You can. Alright, you remember the plan?"

She sighed and pressed the transmit-button on her neck-mic. "Yes, Genji. You`ve asked five times already."

"Measure twice, cut once. Certainty is important."

"I swear, not only can you kill people with swords, you can _annoy_ them to death."

With that comment she earned herself a hearty laugh from the Cyborg.  
"You sound like Alessio when we first met. Start swinging swords and have the color of your eyes constantly change, and you would pass as his little sister."

She didn`t know what to reply. She didn`t really know the Guerri, and couldn`t really understand why he said it. "Genji, I`ve _no_ clue what you`re talking about."

He chuckled again, sneaking closer to the stage.

They were here to recruit Lúcio, but Hana figured she might ask if they could depart earlier, and watch the concert. As Alessio green-lit her idea with the comment "Me and Zenyatta here would be too late to catch you two anyways.", Hana almost freaked out on the spot from her excitement. She had always dreamt of getting to attend one of her Idol`s concerts. Eventually she freaked out, giggling and blabbering from excitement, Genji already sitting in the Firefly, laughing his robotic ass off at her freaking out like a little girl.

"So, another thirty minutes until we have our 'appointment' with the HVT?" Genji suddenly asked.

Hana nodded in response. "We`ll contact him in his hotel room. You get us in unnoticed, and I do the talking. As planned."

Genji`s voice turned triumphant. "I made you recite the plan. And you remembered it. Genji 1; D. va 0!"

Hana facepalmed, moaning. "God damnit Genji, I swear I`ll get my payback on you some day."  
He chuckled again. "We`ll see about that, Hana. Later."

Genji had reached the end of the steel beam, and sat down leaned against the wall it ended in. To Hana`s surprise, she started hearing him chuckle from time to time during the concert, sometimes he even yelled about a certain 'Link' running out of stamina, infuriated.

She decided to ask him later, and instead focused back on the concert, simply enjoying the music as a normal civilian.

 _ **Brazil, Brasilia, Grand star hotel, roughly an hour later**_

"Alright Hana, I will need you to create a distraction so that I will be able to enter the HVT`s room. From there I will be able to open the door for you."

Hana sighed. 'Create a distraction' sounded easy enough, but actually _creating_ one was the hard part. Well, harder than she`d thought. A simple 'Hey, I`m ! Come get your Autograph!' wouldn`t distract the guards watching the outside, would it? She knew herself that she wasn`t the most creative person to live, but _something_ would certainly be eye-catching. But what?

A crowd. She put on her trademark bodysuit and walked up and down the streets for a couple minutes, waving and hollering at people to follow her for a meet-up, and she had – by her estimation – almost a hundred people together. Plenty, as the four guards outside struggled to keep them in check as they went to get their autographs from the famous Gamer.

Hana glanced over at the Hotel and watched with satisfaction as Genji swiftly scaled the building, not leaving a trace nor sound as he did.

"Alright Hana, I have entered the hotel room. I can open the door for you. Give some autograps, but do make haste, the HVT will be arriving in approximately ten minutes.."

Hana pressed the comms-button twice, making the device send an 'affirmative' signal.

"Alright people!" She shouted, "Who wants an Autograph?"

The people cheered and she smiled. _I love being famous._

Ten minutes and about 80 autographs later, she entered the elevator to the hotel.

"Genji, Room 523, correct?"

"You have forgotten, have you not?" He asked, a slight hint of taunting in his voice.

"No- yes. Room 523?"

"Indeed. Try not to draw attention if possible. Running or any sort of obvious signs of stress will draw suspicion."

Hana sighed, but followed suit. "I know. Radio silence." she said, turning off her neck-mic and taking it off. She put it in the little hidden pocket of her jacket, which she had placed inside the entrance hall before going out. Her skintight suit wasn`t exactly warm.

She pressed the button to the fifth floor, turning left into a giant hallway as it arrived. The hallway was lined with red cloth, the floor covered in somewhat darker carpet. Doors were scarcely lined on the walls of the hallway, gently accentuating the feeling of luxury. The rooms were placed pair wise down the hallway, opposite to each other.

She walked further down the hallway, following the rising numbers.  
 _510 – 511; 512 -513; 514 – 515;_ She though about what she`d say to Lúcio when she`d finally talk to him. 'hello, I`m and a great fan of yours, so I snuck into your hotel room to convince to join Overwatch, the peacekeeping force turned criminals!' _yea right_. Incredibly convincing and totally not creepy.

 _520 – 521; 522 – 523;_ There it was.

Hana knocked and Genji swiftly and quietly opened the door to the Hotel room. How he had gotten in through the locked window, which _had_ to be hooked to a security system, she did not know. She didn`t bother asking, since all she figured she`d get was his smug 'A magician does not tell his tricks.' Again.

Genji wordlessly closed the door behind her as she sat down on the expensive leather couch, positioned shortly after the entrance. She looked around the expensive room. The shower was just besides the entrance, somewhat covering the small living room from being seen immediately.

Weirdly enough, there was barely any sign of someone actually living here.

The bedroom entrance was in the corner from bathroom to living room, effectively hidden from being seen from the entrance. It had piqued her interest, and she stood up to look inside. She gently pushed the door open, entering the still unlit room. She searched for the light switch on the wall besides her, clumsily flipping it as she could barely see anything with her eyes still adjusting to the dark. As the light flickered to life she took a look around her Idol`s room - surprised at how messy it was. No signs of life in the Livingroom, but total devastation in the bedroom. His spare clothes were strewn about the floor, his equipment was stuffed into a corner, only the small table at the foot end of the bed was clean - one of his Turntables resting on it.

Genji walked in behind her without making a sound. "He will arrive very soon. Why did you turn on the light?"

Hana flinched. Right, they were here on a covert op. She hurriedly turned the light off, pushing Genji out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her. Genji shrugged, retreating into a corner where he wouldn`t be seen upon entering. As he stood still for a moment, the pistons on his shoulders shot out, the green light slowly fading, with his visor slowly turning dark. If Hana didn`t know better, she`d think he just died.

She decided to also quiet down and think about what to say - this time properly.  
She made herself comfortable on the leather couch again.

Should she go for an honest approach? - 'Evening. I`m , one of your biggest fans, and I now work for Overwatch and would like to recruit you for the cause.'

She doubted she`d be able to pull _that_ off calmly. Heck, she`d lose her nerves just at the mention of Lúcio. But, freaking out would have to wait.

She tried to think of another option, but shortly after realizing that there really was no better option, the door opened. She jumped up, trying to hide, but Lúcio had already pulled a shotgun - wait, what?

The next thing she saw was Genji jumping at her, pushing her out of the line of fire. She watched in awe as he reflected the bullets coming at him with his short sword, sending them right back to the sender. The loud booms of the guns were deafening - she started noticing a slight tinnitus in her right ear. The muzzle flashes sent light creeping over the gunman`s face, which wasn`t a face but an ivory mask resembling a skull. Granted, it looked a bit like a barn owl, but Hana guessed it was supposed to be a skull.

She snapped out of her senseless daydreaming as Genji picked her up and ran over the gunman that was now squirming on the floor. Hana tapped his shoulder, signaling to put her down. Genji did just that, also catching a glimpse on the attacker - he was standing again, throwing his shotguns away on the floor, producing new ones as he gripped his belt. He turned at them, suddenly disappearing in a plume of smoke. _Turning into the smoke,_ as Genji and Hana realized, as the smoke quickly moved towards them, materializing the attacker behind them. He opened fire at Genji again, who now dashed behind the man and striking him with his short sword when he passed.

The man let out a low growl as he slowly tipped over to the left, where he had been cut in the side.  
Genji readied to jump at the man, who was already straightening again. He`d think about the insane healing factor later. He threw a shuriken at the man`s left leg and thrust his knife at his face - hitting nothing. The black mist was once again floating around, and Genji knew what to do next.

"Hana! Run!" he screamed, making the man materialize with his back to Genji and facing Hana. Genji, who was starting to realize who he was fighting - Only one person he knew carried and fought like that - Jumped at the gunman, impaling him with the knife. He jumped up, towards Hana, and once again picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and running towards the staircase. Hana saw the man materialize at the entrance to the staircase, just before Genji jumped down between the stairs, moving down at record speed.

"Who was that?" Hana asked, still on Genji`s shoulder, while moving downwards.

He didn`t answer at first, but after a few seconds gave a vague answer.

"An enemy."

"No shit Sherlock! I can see that!"

Genji chuckled. "I shit wherever I want, Watson."  
Hana`s eye began to twitch. "Be serious, will you?"

Genji sighed as they reached the last stairs. "That can wait. Priority is to find Lúcio, get him to safety. I doubt they were after us."

Hana sighed. "You`ve a point. He should be entering the Hotel any minute, shouldn`t he? Let`s head back to the lobby."

Hana had said that just as they arrived at the main level. Genji put Hana down on the ground, gesturing her to move before him. "Showtime. I shall play bodyguard Omnic."

It didn`t sit right with Hana, but for appearance`s sake she played along. Genji moved swiftly and silently behind her, playing his role surprisingly well. If she didn`t know, she would probably also think he was a bodyguard Omnic.

To their luck, the ghostly attacker seemed to have disappeared. They walked around the lobby for a few minutes, keeping their eyes open for their target. When they saw him, they immediately got nervous. As Lúcio walked in, without bodyguards, he was trailed by black smoke in his shadow. Genji and Hana looked at each other, concerned. Sure, Genji was armed, but they did not have the means to start an all-out fight right now. They decided to try and wait for a good opportunity like just behind a corner.

Lúcio took the elevator, followed by the black mist. Hana tapped Genji on the back "Now! I`ll take the stairs!"

Genji ran towards the elevator, waving "Hey! Hold the door! _Hodor!_ "

Thankfully, Lúcio did. As Genji entered, he swore he saw the black mist start to move more frantically.

Genji wanted to press the button to the fifth floor, playing slight surprise when it was already glowing. "Ah, same floor."

Lúcio tiredly smiled at Genji, nodding. "Yeah mate."  
Genji nodded back. "You seem tired. What has exhausted you so?"

Genji was genuinely surprised to see that Lúcio held no obvious grudge against robots.  
'Please let it stay that way.'

Lúcio waved him off "The usual. Concerts, hundreds upon hundreds of people wanting autographs. My wrist hurts just thinking about it. But hey, I love my job." He smiled again, this time proudly.

The elevator signaled the arrival at the fifth floor with a _ding_. Genji and Lúcio stepped out, closely followed by the black mist. "So, you are Lúcio, aren`t you?" Genji asked, trying to divert the attention.

Lúcio looked at him, slightly smiling. "Sure am. But if you want an autograph, you`re gonna have to wait until tomorrow. I`m dead tired. What`s your name? Omnics _do_ have a name, right?" He seemed unsure. Genji chuckled lightly. "They do. And Cyborgs like me especially. My name is Genji. Nice to meet you, Lúcio. There`s a friend of mine who would really like to meet you, could you wait just another minute?" Genji bowed lightly towards him.

Lúcio nodded, yawning. "Sure thing. If it really is just a minute. I feel like I`m gonna fall asleep soon."

Just when he said that, Hana reached the top of the stairs besides the elevator, huffing and puffing from running. "Genji - _huff-_ I swear - _huff-_ I`ll get - _huff_ \- back on you someday." She quickly recovered, straightening. She looked over to him, standing about twenty meters down the hallway. Then at Lúcio, who was yawning again. She quickly got nervous, fidgeting but walking towards them.

"I- Uh, Hi, I guess? I`m Hana Song, or D. va. I`m a great fan of yours, It`s so awesome to meet you Lúcio." Lúcio seemed baffled. "Wait. . _. Waaaaaait. D. va?_ Holy shit! I`m also a great fan of yours!" He suddenly seemed energetic, as he stepped towards her, the mist behind him floating up into the air.

The mist materialized into the gunman again, shotguns at the ready and honed at Lúcio and Hana. Then, everything happened in a flash.

Genji drew his sword, dashing towards the man and cutting through his torso, stopping the blade shortly before hitting Lúcio in the back of his legs, turning it around towards the Gunman and pulling it through his face. It hit nothingness. " _RUN!"_ He screamed at Hana, who took the surprised Lúcio`s hand, pulling him towards the stairs. "Rundown! I`m with Overwatch, peace keeping bla bla! We kinda need your help!" She shouted at him as they ran towards the stairs, trying to keep her breath controlled.

Lúcio seemed to not understand. No surprise there. "Alright, we`ll get you somewhere safe! I`ll explain properly there. Follow me!" She sped up, almost jumping down the stairs. Lúcio followed suit, wall riding with his skates. Good thing he always wore them when going outside. It was almost a trademark by now. As they reached the lobby, they started hearing the first Gunshots from upstairs. Hana shot a concerned look towards the stairs as they ran towards the entrance, but kept going. Genji could handle himself, she was sure of that.

Lúcio wasn`t, however. "We gotta help him! He can`t take that - _Thing_ \- alone!"  
Hana tugged at his arm. "What`ll you do? Run up and talk to creepy Achmed? Easy kill, GG EZ! RUN goddamnit!" Lúcio followed her reluctantly, glancing back at the stairs. Surely, the nice Cyborg would be able to come back?

Lúcio followed Hana through a couple side-streets, turning left and right, until she suddenly halted in a sizeable yard. She seemed to be looking for something, gently tapping a spot on the plaster here and there. She hit her head on something, swearing, then trying to feel with her hands. She seemed to have found something in the air, gently pressing it.

Lúcio though for a moment that he was dreaming, as a dark red jet appeared out of seemingly nowhere. He realized that it was a cloaking device, but hey, It`s not every day you see a jet appear.  
A small hatch opened at the side, just behind the cockpit windows. Hana beckoned him to follow her into the plane, still seeming worried. "Come on, we can`t stay for long."

He followed her into the jet, his exhaustion seemingly catching up. His vision started to get unfocused, red glowing dots appearing and flying around. He started breathing heavily, leaning against the wall behind the cockpit. "Hey ? I`m feeling tired." He sank to the floor as he lost consciousness.

 _ **Sissach; Switzerland, Schloss Ebenrain around the same time**_

Zenyatta was floating besides Alessio as they quietly entered the salon, where Amalia, Aliprando, Mercy and the rest of the crew was already assembled on a giant table. Amalia was speaking, reading from a holopad in her hands.

"-be leaving in two hours. So, anyone coming along to Gibraltar should go and pack their bags. Hanzo, will you accompany us?" She put down the Holopad, looking at Hanzo.

Hanzo, who was sitting on the far end of the table they assembled on, nodded.

Amalia smiled gently. "Thank you for your help. Anyone have questions to the departure?"

Mercy lifted a hand. "Will we really all fit in the Firefly with all our luggage? Not to be rude, but we`re more than originally anticipated, and with Ms. Song`s MEKA unit it`ll get quite... stuffy?"

Aliprando spoke up. "We`ve a third one in production. Well, Stribog`s finishing the plating as we speak to be exact. It should be ready within the next hour. I`ve already tested the engines and thrusters, including all control surfaces. While it can`t carry as much as the others, it is just as comfortable. Well, not exactly the same. No leather seats. It`s more of a heavy fighter, really, so you`ll have to do with military netting as seats."

"You... made a combat Firefly?"

"Which will also be piloted by Stribog, should Alessio or I be preoccupied."

Mercy didn`t seem to like said idea, though she didn`t voice her opinion.

Alessio beckoned Zenyatta to follow him as he started walking again, speaking.

"Sis, we`ve a guest." He made a presenting gesture towards Zenyatta, who simply waved, floating closer to the table.

"Genji`s master, the ball- ORB wielding Omnic, Zenyatta Tekhartha. "  
Hanzo looked at Zenyatta suspiciously, but kept shut. Zenyatta paid that no mind, luckily, as he bowed lightly. "An honor to meet you, Ms. And Mr. Guerri. And you as well, Ms. Ziegler. Genji has told me much about you. Positive, of course."

Angela smiled at him, sighing. "Well, same here. It`s a pleasure, Zenyatta."

Zenyatta then looked at Hanzo, his voice unchanged. "Mr. Shimada, it is nice to meet you. I hope we will get along."

Hanzo just nodded again. Alessio shrugged. "He only just arrived as well, he`s still warming up. Anyways, do you need anything? Spare parts, coolant, some replacement cells maybe? We`ve pretty much everything in stock." Alessio suddenly looked around "Now that I think about it, where is Jonathan? When`d he leave?"

Amalia facepalmed. "Alessio, he left two days ago. You were busy with Genji testing out the new game you got." Aliprando started laughing while Alessio smiled awkwardly. "Woops."

Amalia wanted to scold him, but was interrupted by an emergency transmission from the Firefly 2.

"Hello? Hello! Somebody! Genji`s fighting some smoke-gunman and Lúcio`s passed out! I need help, and fast!" Hana was positively freaking out.

Alessio suddenly got serious. "Calm down. Stribog, scan him. Tell me what`s wrong with him. And Hana, Genji can handle himself. He`s fought hordes of robots before, a single person won`t put a dent in him."

Hana slowly nodded, trying not to look concerned.

"Lúcio`s vital signs are green, no irregularity detected, except for exhaustion. My guess is that he is simply worn out from the concert and running."

Alessio suddenly started laughing. "Well, stamina can be trained. Stribog, can you get a feed or position on Genji? I`d really like to see who he`s fighting."

"On it. Position: 300 meters south-east of the Firefly`s position, moving towards it at high speed. His structural integrity is at 93%, damage has been caused by shotguns. I cannot produce a visual, but his sensors suggest that he is moving alone."

Alessio breathed out. "Good." He looked at Hana again. "As you can see, everything has turned out well. If anything happens, or, either of you is worried, tell Stribog to give us a call, otherwise we`ll meet in Gibraltar. Good luck and stay safe." Alessio nodded at Hana, who nodded back. "Thanks." Hana then cut the call.

Alessio sighed. "Well, at least we`ve an update on the situation." He then turned around to the meeting table. "Alright, _witter im teggscht._ Amalia?"

Amalia nodded, starting to speak again. "On to the location and occupation. As you`ve heard, and most likely already know, we`ll be meeting up with Hana Song, Genji Shimada and Lúcio Correia des Santos along the way to Gibraltar, where we will officially join Overwatch. The Guerri family will provide metric shit-tons of funds, take care of logistics and similar duties and also, we`ll start recruiting some of our own guards and soldiers. Only having the famous heroes won`t do much."

None seemed too set on having to endanger more people, Angela being the first to speak up. "Is this really necessary? Endangering us is already bad, why do we have to drag more people into this?"

Amalia sighed, but Alessio spoke first. "The more people we have, the faster we can get things done. The more people we have, the more can tend to wounds. Also, more people means we have better chances of actually pulling this off. The calculations I waved around to Soldier:76 were not just taking your friends into account, they took into account that we`d have a small army at our disposal. You can`t seriously believe that ten people at best can destroy a multi-million organization that is incredibly well armed, informed and trained."

Zenyatta, still floating behind Alessio, nodded. "It is indeed not an option." Hanzo suddenly blurted out. "They`ve heavily fortified bases as well. I`ve seen one, there`s turrets almost littered across the premises."

Alessio grimaced. "We know. And that`s not even the worst part. But, that`s for a later date. For now, get packing, people." He bowed lightly, watching the others leave. he then turned towards Zenyatta. "As you`ve heard, we`ll be leaving soon already. Do you have anything you planned on doing? If not, you can go ahead into the plane to rest, since moving into a room would be pointless."

Zenyatta nodded. "I think that to be a reasonable idea. It has been a while since I have run system diagnostics, and now seems to be a good time. I shall take my leave."

With that Zenyatta floated out, towards the hangar. Alessio nodded, turning to Amalia who stuck behind. "Sis, I`ll go and get Eva ready to move, can you make sure Ali has everything he needs?"

"Sure thing, lil bro. And go take a shower, you reek. When was the last time you showered?"

"Something like three days ago. So many games, so little time." He waved her off with a smirk, and walked out.  
Amalia just sighed.

"Stribog, please make sure that he`s presentable when we get to Watchpoint: Gibraltar." Aliprando intervened.

"Affirmative."

Minutes later, Eva shoved Alessio into the bathroom with a sly grin, closing the door behind them.

 _"Witter im Teggscht": Swiss equivalent to the german phrase "Weiter im Text", roughly meaning "Moving on"_

 **Hello! I know it`s been a while, but my Gramps died on the 27. Of June, and before I`ve been having midterms, thus very little time (Or motivation) to write.**

 **Edit: I will continue writing, but at my own pace. Translation: Probably very slowly. I will try to write as much as I can.**

 **As usual, Apologies for any and all grammar/writing mistakes.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE GUERRI FAMILY AND ITS SERVANTS!  
ANY RIGHTS REGARDING OVERWATCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT **__**ONLY**_ _ **!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Of Fire and Wind

**Chapter 6: Of Fire and Wind**

 _ **Kólasi, somewhere around Noon, Blacksmithing workshop in a Human town**_

Alessio watched the Blacksmith - Aliprando was his name - As he forged a longsword`s blade. He was skilled, likely even above the level of the dwarven master blacksmith Arangar, which he met maybe ten years ago.

"And you really want to just give me this magnificent work of art? Just because I helped your sister?"

"Indeed." The blacksmith replied flatly.

"Not that I mind, but I simply got rid of a couple annoyances. I really feel like this is unfair. Tell you what, I`ll look for something that might interest you once I`m back home, sound good? And don`t you say no."

Aliprando stopped swinging the hammer and looked at Alessio, lifting an eyebrow.

"Look, it really IS fine. Besides, I don`t think I`d care about anything _you_ might come up with. And you also saved me lots of trouble, so you didn`t just help Amalia."

"Aaand you said no. Fine, if you say so. I`ll still try to find something though." Alessio replied with a smirk.

Aliprando shook his head and put the blade back into the fire, pressing the airbag to raise the heat.

"Are you actually going to wait until I finish the blade? I know you don`t sleep as much as us humans, but three days must take a toll even on you. Wait, do Demons even sleep?"

"They do, Aliprando. But, then again, I`m not the average demon. They genetically modified me, trying to make a killing machine, without the need to sleep, drink or eat. But, the current King got me out as soon as he found out about it, and forced them to at least give me some free will, and the possibility to savior actual food. Or a good night's sleep."

"So, do you have to sleep or not?"

Alessio shrugged. "Don`t actually know. I just do sometimes to pass the time. Or to do stupid shit, like trying to imagine a normal life." An awkward smirk formed on his face.

"You can control your dreams? You`re serious?" Aliprando raised his eyebrows.

Someone knocked on the wooden beam supporting the small roof covering the workshop, drawing the gazes of the two men. A hooded figure stood there, face barely visible and hands full of dirt.

"Who`s asking?" Alessio answered before Aliprando could.

The hooded figure walked up to him - It was a young boy, barely eighteen - and handed him a small wooden box. "Please hide this, Robert wished for it." Aliprando snatched the box from Alessio`s hands.

"Are you telling me he`s dead?"  
He turned to the boy, now visibly in distress.

The boy hesitated. "... no, but the royal guard is taking him to the king. He has been summoned. When I asked what for, they almost lynched me. He simply followed them without a word. He told me maybe a month before to bring this to you should something happen."

Aliprando hesitantly opened the box. Inside was an amulet, the size of a gold coin, engraved with Greek symbols. It was what Amalia had given Robert when his father died. It was a magic amulet, supposed to protect the wearer from harm by deflecting it onto the attacker.

A note was affixed to the lid. 'Aliprando, I thank you for the last five years you and Amalia have given me. You are one of the most intelligent men I have met in the past one hundred years of my life, so I`m sure you have figured out that I am one of the last High humans. The King will most likely have sent his guards for me, which is why you are reading this. Do not attempt to save me. You know of the crimes me and my kin have committed, and we are more than guilty. I`ve had a good life, and you two have given me the closest thing to family I have ever had. Don`t make this old man sad by throwing it away. Do not go against the king just for me. Goodbye."

"That idiot." Aliprando sighed, closing the box. He put it on the anvil, walked over to the workbench and started shoving it to the side. Alessio quickly started helping him.

"Are you seriously doing this?"

"..."

"Aliprando."

"..."

"Ah, screw it." Alessio pushed a little too hard, making the workbench slide over the ground and into the wall, tools rattling and falling down, but Aliprando didn`t care.

Behind the workbench was a hand-deep shelf. On it was Aliprando`s personal weapons and Armor.

He quickly put on his chainmail chest piece and thick leather pants and boots, fixing his Longsword, the 'Lithrand' as he called it, on the left side of his belt, and stuffing the magic-engraved knuckledusters into the pockets. He hooked the quiver on the right side of his belt and put the bow over his shoulder, turning to the exit and walking out.

Alessio sighed, tipping a small pentagram-tattoo on his left forearm, from which a hand-long pillar of light formed, which he grabbed and started pulling. A sword formed as he pulled it further out - A katana with blue shimmering, engraved blade. A sheath appeared on the left of his belt as well, and he sheathed the sword, then followed him.

"Not letting you do this alone."

Aliprando stopped and looked at him angrily. "I need someone to watch my workshop."

Alessio rolled his eyes, clicking with his fingers and creating a spark. A large, black dog came around the corner of the small street they were in, trotting over to Aliprando`s workshop, followed by his now somewhat amused gaze.

"Ain`t that convenient."

Alessio simply shoved him into the direction he was walking before.

"No time to lose. You`ve a dear friend to help, don`t you?"

Aliprando smiled, chuckling lightly.

"What would we do without you."

 _ **Switzerland, Sissach, Schloss Ebenrain T - 46 minutes until departure**_

Rouven was helping Aliprando with the last fine-tuning on the Armed Firefly, which they simply dubbed "Mk.3". Stribog`s systems had been integrated, giving him the ability to control the Jet and it`s weapon systems should the need arise. As with every other vehicle the Guerri`s possessed, the Hi-fi system had been tuned for the most balanced sound, and the downsized cargo bay had been sound-insulated and fitted with an all-round display, showing a 360° live feed from the outside.

The Jet Engines had been tuned to the maximum, giving each a maximum thrust of almost 500´000 Kilo Newtons. The wing skeleton structure had been made of a synthesized material that Aliprando Invented back in his home world, hard as diamond and virtually indestructible in flight. - Alessio still managed to bring it to its limits, mind you. The coating and paint job were finished, leaving the plane in a, for the Guerri`s uncharacteristic, jet black.

"Aliprando, do you really think this is a good idea? I know you and Alessio have been through a lot, but Talon might just be your downfall should you mess the littlest detail up."

Rouven was genuinely concerned. He never like to see people go to war, in fear they wouldn`t return like his brother and father. He wasn`t sure if he could bear to lose his close friends as well.

"Should shit hit the fan, the three of us will bust us out. I know you`ve seen us fight, but that was barely the start of it. People will die, I won`t deny that. But this might be the only chance we get at defeating Talon, we can`t let this slide. Amalia will make sure causalities stay at a minimum, but there`s only so much we can do to save a live. Overwatch, especially Angela greatly helps."

Alessio appeared behind them putting his left arm over Rouven`s shoulders, slurping from the drink in his right hand.

"You called?" He peeked into the soda can, that was now empty. He crushed it in his hand and it disintegrated into blue particles.

Rouven sighed. "It`s fine. Just don`t go and die on me guys." He lifted Alessio`s arm and took a step forward. "I will haunt you if you do." He then walked out of the hangar into the building.

Alessio looked at Aliprando, pointing after Rouven with his thumb. "He still worried? He`s still worried, isn`t he?"

Aliprando sighed. Alessio could be so insensible. "Yea. Remember what he told you about his father and his brother? That they died in a Car accident?"

"Yea, why?"

"He lied. They died in the Omnic war, fighting alongside him." Aliprando set down his tools. "His father was a field Medic, his brother a Rifleman. Rouven was a Sniper. He had to watch trough the scope how his brother was ripped to shreds alongside his whole squad by a dozen Bastions, and had his father die in his arms when they went to look for a missing platoon. Sole survivor of his family."

Alessio didn`t know what to say. He couldn`t say he really understood his pain, but he knew very similar feelings. He sighed. "I`m guessing you already made upgrades to his rifle for him?"

Aliprando seemed surprised. "Well, yea, but holy shit dude. He`s in distress and grief. Giving him a gun is ridiculous."

"I want to give him a chance to get some revenge. To relieve some stress. You know how I was back then, right?"

"You can`t be sure he`ll act the same! He had PTSD already, he doesn`t need to get it again!"

"I know. But I know that I will act that way, and Rouven isn`t that different from me, mentally."

Aliprando shook his head. "You`re a prick sometimes, you know that?"

"I had a good example _._ "

Alessio then walked off with a grin, towards the Firefly 1 before Aliprando could reply anything. He peeked into the cargo bay, where Zenyatta was meditating, his Orbs hovering in a circle around him, occasionally hopping into the air and dropping back down, releasing a holographic image of the Omnic language.

Alessio nodded to himself, walking off, back up into the mansion. He looked through the reinforced window into the training room, where Hanzo was still training on his curving arrows. He was hitting the steel targets consistently, each hit accented with the 'ding' of the steel plates. _Impressive._ Alessio thought to himself. He walked into the training room silently, still watching the archer.

Hanzo nocked another arrow, concentrating on the last standing target. He imagined the path the arrow would take, forcefully drawing the bowstring back and almost immediately releasing it diagonally across the room. The arrow whistled as it curved through the air towards the steel plate, hitting it just slightly off center and leaving a dent in it as it rang the plate.

Alessio slowly clapped, drawing Hanzo`s attention.  
"Impressive skill, Mr. Shimada. I see now why even Genji said you were incredibly skilled."

Hanzo snorted. "Oh, he did? You`re sure that`s not just because he couldn`t handle a bow since he was a kid?"

Alessio chuckled. "Might also be that. But there`s no denying your skill. It`s good to have you on our side."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Alessio walked up to Hanzo, flicking with his fingers. The steel plates got reset and started moving.

"Let`s see how you handle yourself with groups." Alessio said with a sly grin.

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing, simply nocking a scatter arrow and drawing the bow. He aimed at the wall behind the targets and released the arrow, which split into a dozen pieces as it hit the wall, all of them bouncing into different directions and taking thirteen plates down almost immediately.

"Your turn." He said to Alessio, challengingly.

Alessio looked at him, mildly surprised, but started grinning. He tapped his left forearm on the inside, where a pentagram tattoo was barely visible in white ink. He pulled on it like on a piece of cloth, a long-barreled pistol forming from blue particles in his hand. He quickly flipped the fire selector and took off the safety, pointing it at the targets - he stopped and looked at Hanzo. "You might want to plug your ears, this thing is loud."

Hanzo covered his ears with his hands, and Alessio almost immediately started firing. A stream of lead hailed downrange, the shells flying out of the gun into the air as he knocked the steel plates down by simply drawing the pistol across the range. The noise it made resembled the low rumble of a combustion engine, going 'brrrrrrt'. The spent casings bounced to Alessio`s right on the floor, quickly accumulating. After a few seconds, the rest of the fifty targets was knocked over and the slide of the custom Hi-Capa locked back. Empty.

Hanzo looked at the gun, skeptically. "How do all those rounds fit in there?"

"Aliprando and Amalia worked something out with magic and other fancy bullshit."

"You`ve no clue how it works?"

"Basically."

Alessio grinned at Hanzo, who was lightly chuckling himself.  
"Now then, why don`t we go upstairs? I`m sure there`s still some things you might want to do before we leave. We don`t have toilets on the planes."

Hanzo looked surprised. "You don`t?" Alessio was almost out the door already, so Hanzo jogged after him. "Nope, we don`t, since we can get pretty much anywhere within two hours, should the need arise."

Hanzo wanted to reply something, but was interrupted by Stribog. _Rude. Like most Machines._ Hanzo thought to himself, as he hid a frown.

"Alessio, I have detected movement in a Talon base close to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. I suspect they are headed there, I estimate an arrival in about thirty minutes."

Alessio started running upstairs. "Stribog! Live feed of them, and give me a mansion wide com uplink!"

"Online."

"This is Alessio! Talon is moving for Watchpoint: Gibraltar! Everyone on the planes _NOW_ , we`ll intercept them! Just Winston, Lena and Reinhardt won`t hold up against them for long!"

Hanzo had a hard time keeping up with Alessio as they ran through the halls towards the salon.

Alessio burst the door open, almost running into Eva, stopping just short in front of her. She was fully dressed, sipping coffee. "I heard you, but I`m guessing you want me to stay?"

Alessio nodded. _She`s gonna come anyways, isn`t she?_

"You know I won`t just sit by idly. I`m coming along."

"No. You`re not ready yet, you`re still recovering."

Eva set down the cup on the bar, walking past Alessio and Hanzo.

Alessio sighed, walking after her. "Just as stubborn as Amalia. Fine, but I want you somewhere relatively safe. Stay with Angela in the back."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Fiiiiine."

Alessio flicked with his fingers again, drawing Stribog`s attention. "Tell Genji and Hana to come directly to Gibraltar. We need everything we can get. Is Lúcio back on his feet yet?"

"I have relayed the message, but it seems Lúcio is still asleep. From my observation, he has been awake for well over 24 hours, so that is no surprise."

"Figures. Brief both of them about the situation, but keep them in the airspace above the watchpoint. They are most likely tired, so we`ll keep them in reserve. Have everyone loaded onto the Firefly 1, Aliprando and I will take the Mk.3 and mess some of the Talon pricks up from the air."

"Relaying message."

Eva, Hanzo and Alessio now hurried back down into the hangar, running into Angela on the way down.

"Alessio, I heard from Stribog. What`re we looking at in terms of numbers?"

"Stribog counted around two hundred foot soldiers, ten APCs and four attack Helicopters."

"Do you know what they want? I doubt they would bring such a force just to get rid of Winston and Lena."

"I can only guess right now. Stribog, did you find anything?"

"Negative. Our... 'informant' apparently had no data on this either."

Alessio walked through the hangar door, where they saw Rouven loading a wooden crate into the Firefly 1. At least _he_ wasn`t shaken.

"Alessio, the loading is finished, we`re ready to go. You`re the last ones."

Alessio nodded. "Well then. Hanzo, Angela, take a seat in the plane. Rouven will be your pilot and bring you to Gibraltar. Ready yourselves, we`ll be coming in hot."

Hanzo nodded and walked into the plane, sitting down on one of the benches, as far away from the still resting Zenyatta as possible.

Angela hesitated, turning to Alessio. "Take care of Genji for me, will you?"

Alessio nodded, putting his left hand over his heart. "They won`t put a scratch on him." He then turned around and walked towards the Mk.3, where Aliprando was waiting at the cargo bay, engines roaring, ready for takeoff.

He entered after Aliprando, pushing the close button on the bay controls, making the heavy ramp close after him. Aliprando was holding the cockpit door open for him to walk through.

"Alright Ali, what am I looking at concerning armaments?" Alessio asked, passing him.

"Twin 20mm Vulcan cannons in the wings with 5000 APDSFS (Armor-Piercing, Discarding Sabot Fin-Stabilized) rounds each, single 35mm in the nose with 300 HE rounds, half meter offset downwards.  
Twin revolving rocket bay in the lower airframe, outfitted with 8 sidewinder Mk.12 each." Aliprando smiled at him, proudly.

Alessio grinned slightly and sat down in the pilot seat. "Now, let`s go take out the trash."

Aliprando sat down in the copilot`s seat and Alessio almost immediately flipped a switch on the side of the control stick. The heavy roof of the Hangar opened, rays of light starting to fall in, accompanied by some dirt here and there. Alessio pushed the thruster throttle lever forwards and the plane starting to slowly lift off of the ground. Alessio and Aliprando smiled despite the danger they would be heading into. They both _adored_ flying.

"Can feel the difference in weight." He added, as he had to push the throttle even higher to ascend.

The Jet black fighter rose through the ceiling that was in the garden, lifting higher into the sky, followed by the Firefly 1.

"Rouven, this is Alessio. Ali and I will climb to maximum altitude and dive onto the Talon forces, you make sure to drop everyone safely at the Watchpoint, out"

"Firefly 1, affirmative. Out."

Alessio pushed the throttle for the thrusters to maximum, making the fighter rise high into the sky while retracting it`s landing gear. As it had fully retracted, he slammed the main throttle to maximum, making the engines howl and accelerating the plane forward with almost 30Gs. Aliprando and Alessio did not feel much from that, however, as the Inertia dampeners soaked up almost all force.

The fighter quickly broke through the sound barrier and created a shockwave, coming off the plane first in white streams, then starting to turn orange, as the heat rose around the front of each surface.

"Stribog, make sure that the others are there as fast as possible, and that we will arrive just after the Talon troops. We`ll take them by surprise."

"Affirmative. Optimizing for Mach 40 climb into orbit. I will leave controls to you."

Alessio pulled the stick back harshly, correcting slightly with the rudder pedals. The plane tilted backwards just as harshly, making the wings loose lift for a moment until the engines managed to accelerate the fighter upwards, once again breaking the sound barrier.

"Holy shit, Alessio! What was that now?! It looked as if the Firefly would break apart!" Rouven seemed distressed, as he hailed them over the radio.

"We`re climbing into orbit. He`ll set you guys off at the Watchpoint, bringing us into orbit. We`ll drop down after Talon arrives, while bringing you there fifteen minutes before Them. If they see ground troops they hopefully won`t expect a fighter. Rouven, I have to end it here, we`ll soon loose radio contact. We`ll contact you once in Orbit for updates. Don`t get yourself killed in the meantime! Firefly Mk.3, Out!"

 _ **Five minutes later, aboard the Firefly 1**_

Eva was sleeping besides Zenyatta, tough snoring quietly as Angela took her pulse. Amalia was watching her do it, silently acknowledging that she had nothing to teach the swiss Angel.

"Miss Ziegler, I will initiate a call to the Athena God AI of Overwatch. It will most likely redirect it to Winston, so may I ask you to speak as you are familiar to them?"

"Sure thing, Stribog." Angela replied, absent-mindedly, still counting Eva`s heartbeats.

"Initiating call... Please wait."

Angela looked up. "Wait, right now?"

The Holoscreen sprung to life in the plane, showing Winston`s surprised face.

"Angela? Is it really you? It`s great to finally hear from you!"

Angela, now in her Valkyrie suit, sprang up. "Winston! It truly is, but now is not the time! We`re here to help, a Talon strike force is on the way to the Watchpoint!"

"What?! Right now? How many do Talon`s troops number? Do you have anyone with you?" He sounded almost desperate now.

"Genji, Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Hana Song, Me and the heads of the Guerri family are officially responding to the Recall, and will help you fend off Talon. The Talon troops number 200 infantrymen in 10 Dropships, ten APCs in Dropships and four Attack helicopters, we expect them to arrive in 25 minutes.  
We will arrive in 10 minutes, we`ll go about the strategy then. Call Lena and Reinhardt and tell them to get ready for a tough battle."

"Wow. I... Alright. Athena? Tell Lena and Reinhardt to get into their... Work clothes, and meet me at the Landing pad in five minutes."

'Affirmative.'

"Angela, Thank you. I really appreciate you coming back, along with Genji. And to the Guerri, thank you for your help. As Lena tends to say, the world could always use more heroes. Winston, Out."

With that, the call ended, leaving Angela with a smile. Not her usual, stuck on smile she had when treating patients, no, a genuine, happy smile, despite the imminent threat. She just couldn`t help it.

Rouven was leaning on the wall behind the cockpit, looking at her curiously.  
"Your head researcher is a Gorilla?"

Angela had forgotten how weird it sounded to hear it, after all, Gorillas usually didn`t talk, much less research quantum mechanics.

"Well, yea. Also, he`s from the moon."

Rouven lifted his left eyebrow. "You`re serious? From the Horizon lunar colony?"

"Yes."

Rouven started chuckling. It quickly turned into full out laughter, making him hold his sides.

"Well, that`s a story to tell my mother when I get home." He wiped a tear from his eyes, still chuckling. "She`s gonna think I`m insane."

Angela looked at him, somewhat perplexed. That certainly wasn`t a reaction she expected.

"Excuse me, we will arrive in approximately three minutes at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. I suggest you all ready yourselves and make sure you have everything. I am not sure if the unit will survive the fight."

They all looked at a Hologram of a young man in a tailor suit, formally standing with an arm behind his back and the other in front of his stomach, a white towel hanging from it.

Hanzo almost immediately had his bow in his hand, but stopped as he realized that it was Stribog`s voice.

Angela looked at the Hologram, surprised. "Stribog? Is that you?"

"Affirmative. It is a precise reconstruction of my former self."

"Wait, _WHAT?"_

"What?"

"Your former self? You were a human?"

"Yes. I was filthy rich so I decided to copy my brain to an electrical storage. Alessio found said storage and pulled me out, giving me his ridiculous mainframe to control. I am repaying him with my service. It`s the least I can do."

Angela looked at his hologram, not knowing what to say. It - _He_ sheepishly smiled at her.

"And I quite enjoy helping him. Despite our difference in character, we`ve had quite similar beliefs. Except for the taste in music, maybe."

Angela got mildly curious. "Music? What music do you like?"

Rouven held out a hand. "No, sto-"

Too late. The speakers began blasting 'Skrillex - Bangarang', startling Angela and Hanzo.

Stribog`s hologram was grinning broadly. Dubstep for life.

"Shout to all my lost boys" he screamed along with the song.

Rouven tried to scream over the deafening volume of the speakers, "STRIBOG! Turn it _OFF!"_

Which he did, but only after another minute of the song screaming in their ears, successfully shaking Zenyatta out of his rest mode, and waking the soundly sleeping Eva. Amalia had already put a pair of mufflers over her own ears, putting a second one just a few seconds too late over Eva`s. Both seemed mildly amused.

Hanzo, however, was surprisingly delighted, as he had a grin almost as wide as Stribog`s on his face. He quickly hid it, but he just couldn`t deny good music.

Rouven facepalmed, "Another one, Great. Fucking shit." _Two of those guys blasting dubstep all day was more than enough. Now a third one, I should hang myself._

Stribog threw his head back and his arms up, " _YES!"_  
He quickly straightened and cleared his throat, going back to his formal behavior.

"Also, we`re now arriving at Watchpoint: Gibraltar."

Angela hurriedly picked up her staff from the bench she sat on during most of the flight, walking to the door as the plane sank down onto the landing pad on Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Amalia was last to rise from her seat, quietly making sure Eva didn`t trip in her weakened state.

Hanzo stood behind her, bow slung over his shoulder, calmly assessing the situation as the cargo ramp lowered, allowing sight onto Winston, Lena and Reinhardt, with Brigitte sitting on Reinhardt`s shoulder.

Reinhardt had his helmet under his arm, wearing a huge smile which he beamed at Angela as she walked down the ramp, towards them. Truly, it had been a long time. Too long.

"Miss Angela! It is so good to see you again!"  
His Thunderous voice carried over the now quieting howl of the engines.

Lena blinked into her arms, giggling like a child, "Angela!" Winston smiled at her. _If Jack and Ana were here, it`d be like old times._

Angela chuckled in their arms. "Sure has, Reinhardt. Lena, Winston."

Rouven was walking up to them, followed by Hanzo, Zenyatta and a yawning Eva, again followed by Amalia, tapping away on a holopad.

Angela pried herself loose of the still continuing hug, and straightened herself.

Rouven took that as his call to action, as he sprung forward and walked besides her, Saluting the old Overwatch Agents.

"Firefly Pilot Rouven De Pleur, at your service. It is an Honor to meet you, Overwatch."

Winston was somewhat taken aback, but Reinhardt didn`t seem to mind, as he straightened himself and saluted. "At ease, Soldier." He said, grinning widely.

"It is good to meet you as well, De Pleur. You are with the Guerri, yes?"

"That I am, sir. I am a direct subordinate of Amalia, Aliprando and Alessio Guerri."

Reinhardt`s smile widened as he knelt down slightly to not tower over the average-sized Rouven, who was dwarfed besides Reinhardt`s massive armor.

"Please tell Aliprando my thanks for repairing my armor. Brigitte was not sure she could fix it after my fight before meeting him."

Rouven grinned as Eva sat down beside Amalia. "I think you will be able to thank him in person very soon. He and Alessio are currently in orbit, waiting for Talon to strike."

As on cue, Rouven`s communicator beeped, signaling an incoming call. He pressed the small Guerri crest shaped button on it, answering the call and throwing the communicator on the floor before him. A Holoscreen showing Alessio and Aliprando hanging from the ceiling popped up. They were munching on floating Doritos, snatching molten, also floating cheese out of the air.

Alessio stopped as he saw the call connected.

"Sup." Was all he said, making Rouven facepalm and Eva chuckle.

"Alessio, are you serious? Because the situation _is_ , so please act the part."

"Rouven? You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

"What of it? Doritos certainly don`t count."

"They do for me. Now, Where`s that ape?"

Winston sighed as he slowly walked besides Rouven.

"I`m a Gorilla. My name is Winston, as you may know. For the head of a major family to show up, I take it things are dire?"

Alessio wagged his index finger at him. If he knew.

"They always were. But _now_ , you have three insanely strong and strongly insane at your side to mix those goons up. We`re responding to the Recall, just as Mercy said."

Winston smiled in joy. "That`s fantastic. When will we meet?"

Alessio and Aliprando grinned at each other. "Well, we`ll _drop in_ on Talon advancing." Alessio gave Aliprando a high five. Aliprando continued, more serious. "We will try to take down some of them, but we have to make sure they are over an inhabited area, otherwise there will be civilian causalities. The uninhabited area they will pass is very close to the watchpoint, so we have one try to take down as many as possible. We won`t manage to take down all, we expect at least three carriers to get through." Alessio sighed. "So, we will have to fight at least some of them. My wife, Eva, is not ready to fight, so I`m afraid someone might have to watch her so she won`t run off somewhere to mess up some goons. Volunteers?"

To everyone` s surprise, Hanzo stepped forward.

"I will try my best. To repay you for your Hospitality." The archer replied. He didn`t seem delighted at the idea, however. ' _I may not like it, but I will have to better my ways to get to terms with myself, to repay Genji for what I have done.'_ He reassured himself, trying to stay perfectly calm.

Winston cleared his throat to draw their attention.

"Mister Guerri, we thank you for your help. I think we should get ready for a fight now, so let's talk about our strategy." He pulled a small disk out from his armor plating, putting it on the ground. It activated and also created a Holoscreen, projecting a blueprint-image of the Watchpoint Layout. There were multiple tunnels in the ground, connecting each room through hidden doors. Most were marked with a red X.

"This right here-" He pointed at the tunnel leading to his workshop, the only one of two without a red X mark "Is the last of two tunnels that is still structurally sound. I tried to maintain all of them, but there`s only so much I can do alone. The reason I`m telling you this: We will be splitting into two teams; a singular team at a single point won`t do us much good should Talon reach the Watchpoint. So, Lena, Reinhardt and I are used to being in the same team, we should complement each other in a fight. I don`t really know too much about the rest of you, so I leave the decision to you who you want to go with: just keep in mind to have an even team."

Zenyatta looked at Hanzo. "I do not suppose you would like to accompany my part of the team?"

Hanzo gripped his bow tightly. "With pleasure." He brought out. _Pleasure my ass. Omnic freak._

Mercy walked up to Winston. "I guess I shall accompany my old team." She smiled at them. _Like old times._

Amalia shrugged and stood beside Hanzo and Zenyatta, gesturing Eva to join her.

Rouven stood behind them, unsure where to put his hands. It was something he dreamt of since he was a child: Standing with the agents of Overwatch. Possibly fight with them, even. But, he didn`t have his rifle, now when it mattered. He was a fool to have laid it down and locked it up at the Guerri Mansion. Then again, it wouldn`t be much use, old as it was. No fancy Railgun, no Pulse weaponry. Just the good old L96 in .338 Lapua Magnum. Reliable, accurate, EMP safe. Not exactly excelling at penetrating the new adaptive body armor. "-ven. Rouven?"

He looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. "Yes?" It took him a moment to realize Amalia was waving her hand in front of his face. He took a step back. "My Apologies. How may I be of assistance?"

Everyone was looking at him now. Amalia spoke and her voice filled the now quiet room. "Rouven, you didn`t bring your rifle, did you?"

Rouven fought hard to not turn red. "I did not. It would not have been much use, with the new type of body armor."

Eva facepalmed. "Rouven, you`ve seriously never heard of Sabot?"

"Oh." He had heard of it, but never really liked the idea of trading damage for penetration.

Amalia shook her head. "Well, good thing I`ve put it in the Firefly 1 beforehand. Go and get it, you little prick. The Ammo`s in the case."

"Yes, _mom._ " He replied, rolling his eyes.

Amalia pointed her finger at him. "Now there, none of the sass, young man."

Rouven flipped her off as he jogged towards the exit. _Best Employer ever._ He was grinning as he reached the Firefly 1. "Welcome back, Rouven. I take it you are here for your rifle?"

"That I am, Stribog. Where is it?"

A small hatch to the left at the cargo ramp opened, revealing a tan pelican case Labelled "L115 Mk.2"

"Mk.2? What`d Aliprando do to it?" Rouven asked, as he took the case and set it down on the ground.

"New Match grade barrel, improved scope, hair trigger, this and that. Regarding the caliber, he left the barrel at .338, but took to 4mm Sabot rounds. Same case, Ridiculous penetration. Big splash should it hit flesh."

Rouven smiled. "Well, as long as you didn`t put any fancy electrical shit on it."

He opened the case, revealing the precision rifle. _Look at you, you beautiful thing. All the improvements._ 14x30 Scope, Match grade Carbon fiber barrel, 15 round magazine, total ammo pool of 50 rounds.

"Isn`t that a bit too short on ammo? We`ve an army to fight!"

"Lift the foam." If Aliprando didn`t know better, he would bet that Stribog`s voice sounded... _delighted._

He did as told and was now looking at half a pelican case full of ammo.

"Thought it was a bit too little ammo for Guerri standards." He couldn`t hide a grin, however. He searched the case for any more hidden equipment and found an IR laser, a Bipod and a Rifle sling. He attached the Sling and Bipod and slung the rifle over his shoulder.  
"Please tell me you`ve got my Plate carrier?"

Another hatch, this time on the right of the ramp, opened.  
"Of course. 10 Mag pouches, 5 grenade pouches and a Dump pouch. Your Sig 320 is in the drop leg holster below it. One spare mag in the holster."

As Rouven went to pick up the Holster, a loud bang followed by an insanely loud roar shook the ground, followed by the Sirens of the Watchpoint.

' _Attention: Watchpoint under attack, all available personnel to battle stations! I repeat, All available personnel to battle stations! This is_ not _a drill!'_ Athena`s voice carried loud and far over the speakers.

Rouven hastily fixated his holster and ran back inside. He almost ran into the others.

"Rouven! We need you and your friends on the other side of the watchpoint, now!" Winston`s voice thundered over the comms system. He nodded at the group of Amalia, Zenyatta, Eva and Hanzo, which quickly turned and ran towards the tunnel entrance.

 _ **Firefly Mk. 3, Skies over Gibraltar**_

The Firefly shot through the air with a trail of fire, emitting a powerful shockwave as it passed over the watchpoint in two kilometers altitude.

"Targets Locked." Stribog`s now more mechanical voice commented.

Alessi flipped a red cover up and pressed the button beneath it - four Sidewinder missiles dropped out of the bottom of the Jet, accelerating to even greater speeds than the jet.

Each rocket hit it`s target - the four Attack Helicopters forming the vanguard of the Talon troops.

The four wrecks trundled to the ground. The Firefly passed through the arrowhead formation of dropships, destroying the wings of the ones in the middle as the shockwave hit them.

"Destruction of two Dropships confirmed, eight targets remaining. We have another pass before they are too close to the watchpoint."

Alessio smiled, but lifted an eyebrow at Aliprando. "We won`t make it. Rockets or not, we can`t take all of them even when coming in from the side. Stribog, notify the Watchpoint that maybe five carriers will make it through."

"Affirmative. In Progress."

Alessio pulled on the control stick and made the jet pitch up harshly, making it shake. He performed an Immelmann and turned the jet from upside down to righthanded Knife-edge, and let it curve to the right. A purple line formed on the screen, calculating the attack route.

Aliprando started pressing buttons on the dashboard. "Enabling active protection, guns, IR flares, Airbrakes. They`ll be prepared this time, expect defensive fire."

Alessio nodded. "Sure thing." He followed Stribog`s calculated path, once again readying the rockets. _Let`s hope they weren`t bright enough to bring IR flares._

"Ali, take the guns."

They came closer and closer to the formation, and Alessio once again lifted the cover for the rocket launch button.

As they were five kilometers away from the formation, he fired the rockets. They once again overtook the Firefly, blasting towards the dropships. The targeted ships broke formation, each dropping IR flares, successfully diverting three of the rockets. _Fucking shit._

The fourth Rocket hit however, blowing the dropship apart. _Well, it`s something._

The three that avoided the rockets got shredded by the cannon fire directed by Aliprando. They passed over the falling wrecks, they neared the far-left ship. As Aliprando took aim at the last ship in range and pressed the trigger, nothing happened.

Aliprando got hectic as they passed the Formation. "No! No, no, no, NO! What the _fuck!_ "

Alessio glanced at him, starting to worry. "Screwed up your systems?"

"No Issues with the Weaponry, Alessio. Your _informant_ was on that dropship. Along with creepy Achmed and Widowbitch, as you call them."

Alessio gripped the flight stick tighter. "Well, we`ve got a _real_ problem now." He turned the plane towards the Watchpoint, slowing it like a helicopter - by tilting it backwards, making the whole vehicle become a giant airbrake. The plane shook, rattling and an alarm started beeping.

"Let`s _not_ do that again, yes?" Aliprando felt sick now. "I feel like throwing up now.

They left the Firefly with pelican cases in each hand, the ramp closing behind them. "Stribog, bring the plane somewhere where it won`t draw fire."

The Firefly started lifting off again, rising once again as the brothers finished equipping their gear.

Alessio had his pistol in the dropleg holster on his right leg, his sword dangling from his left, his Witcher-inspired chainmail armor glistening in the light.

Aliprando sported a Sig 552 Commando with a simple Red-dot sight, a plate carrier full with mags and a S&W 500 as sidearm. A hexagonal device with a glowing core was dangling from the back of his hip, creating a shield around his body.

They looked at each other, silently discussing tactics. They had fought side by side often enough to know each other`s strengths and weaknesses, each preference of combat. They both knew they were going to appreciate the exercise.

They nodded at each other as the hum of the Talon dropships became clearly audible, drawing closer and closer.

"Let`s do this. Ali, make sure Athena stays operational, If a purple clad hacker appears tell her you`re a Guerri. I made a deal with her, we help each other, which might mean you have to give her slivers of intel on Overwatch, but we get intel on Talon from her. If creepy Achmed appears, make sure you don`t die on me." Alessio ran off towards Winston`s lab, right after telling Aliprando that, leaving him confused, but determined to carry out his task.

Aliprando ran off towards the stairs leading to Athena`s mainframe, quickly running down with his rifle at the ready. He quickly reached Athena`s mainframe. "Good day Athena. I am here to keep your systems running and protected from Talon."

Two turrets sprang out from the roof, aiming their targeting lasers at Aliprando. He quickly raised his arms, letting his rifle dangle from its sling.

"Friendly, Athena! I`m a friendly! Didn`t Alessio tell you anything?!"

"Negative. Identify yourself."

Aliprando slowly nodded, arms still raised. "My name is Aliprando Guerri. I am a Mechanic, Engineer and Programmer. I am here to respond to the recall, alongside Angela Ziegler, Genji Shimada, Hanzo Shimada and Tekhartha Zenyatta. Alessio tasked me with protecting your mainframe from a Talon hacker."

Athena processed the information, retreating the turrets. Aliprando sighed, lowering his arms.  
Being shot by an ally first thing was _not_ something he was thrilled about.

He proceeded to Athena`s mainframe, keeping his rifle from flinging around with his right as he pulled out a Thumb drive with his free hand. "Athena, this is a direct link to Stribog`s Database.  
We want you to know as much as we do. It obviously contains all information of relevance about the Guerri, but I want you to hold onto that. Keep it safe and confidential. You`ll understand why once you scan them. We trust you with this."

Athena paused. "... Affirmative."

Aliprando plugged the drive into an I/O port on her mainframe. "Oh, and Athena?"

"Yes?"

"If Stribog starts hitting on you, feel free to reject him."

Athena chuckled at that, earning her a smirk from Aliprando.

 **(FPV Alessio)**

Sure had been a while since I had gotten proper exercise. I noticed that as I took way longer to reach the command room than I would have, was I at the level I was at back in Al'kartaz. I frowned at my lack of discipline, remembering all the nights I kept playing videogames instead of continuing my training routine.

"Well, I made it here, so that`s something." I awkwardly smiled at myself. I drew my pistol as I entered the room, letting my gun arm dangle at my side.

Reinhardt whirled around at the sound of me opening the door, seemingly expecting Talon. Good thing I wasn`t busting in with my pistol at the ready.

"'sup." I simply said, nodding at them. I looked through the group, lifting an eyebrow seeing Mercy stand besides Winston.

"Not sticking with Amalia?"

She shook her head. "I need to be with a team that I work well with. Zenyatta went with your sister and Eva, they`re in good hands."

Winston and Reinhard relaxed as they recognized me, lowering their massive weapons.

Lena, or, since this was about to be a battleground, Tracer blinked forward, saying "Cheers, Love!" sizing me up.

"Uh, good day to you as well?" I said, leaning away from her. She hyperactively zipped around me, asking questions.

"Where are you from? What`s that gun? Was that Plane yours? Can I fly it?"

I took a step back, reaching out my left arm where I predicted her to blink next. She stopped blinking exactly where I expected her to, stopping as she felt my hand on her shoulder.

"I`m from Switzerland, this is a custom made hi-Capa, yes and later." I put on a slightly bored face, trying to calm her somehow.

I didn`t like people with ADHD very much. Their behavior always made me nervous, urging me to hyper around alongside them.

I exhaled audibly, closing my eyes.

"Let`s focus." I said, as I opened my eyes, walking towards Reinhardt and Winston, Tracer blinking after me.

"Talon numbers are halved at the very least, their Helicopters are a pile of bolts and metal. We still expect around 100 men and one or two APCs, but right now that`s our smallest concern. Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra are on one of the surviving dropships and you know they mean business.  
Reaper I can handle, his reach is ridiculously short, but Widowbitch _is_ going to cause problems. I refuse to deal with her, I`d just kill her after all she`s done. As I can`t see Rouven standing around like a goofus, I take it he has his rifle?"

Reinhardt`s laugh pressured my eardrums. "Indeed! At first he had thought he left it at home, but miss Guerri was foresighted enough to take it along! He has gone to support your friends at the other side." He had his helmet still (or again?) under his left arm, grinning broadly at me.

I nodded satisfied. "Good, good. Widowbitch is going to get competition for her title now. Now, Tracer. Lena? Whatever, I`m going to need you to drop this -" I pulled the magazine out of my pistol handing it to her, "- right in front of the probably surviving APC that will be coming uphill. Don`t drop it, and _DON`T_ let it get hit by bullets. It`s power core is unstable, mechanical strain will make it blow up. And we don`t want that before it`s in front of the APC." She looked at me.

"And how do you intend to make it do that?"

I lifted an eyebrow, simultaneously lifting my pistol, a standard 20 round magazine in my other hand. I inserted it, cycling the pistol.

"Shoot it. _After_ you`ve moved at least 100 meters away, of course. Can`t have you disappear in a ball of plasma." I holstered my pistol, holding my hands on my back.

"Alessio Guerri, Swordsman and marksman, at your service."

 **(Third person, Alessio)**

Winston waved Alessio over as he typed away at his keyboard.

"First off, thank you for your assistance. We would probably have been completely overrun if not for your warning. I`ve gotten report from Athena that your brother is guarding her mainframe from a possible on-site hacking?" Winston looked up from the screen at Alessio. He still stood where he was, nodding.

"That is correct. He is adequately armed and trained to take down even someone like Akande Ogundimu. I am sure he will be able to defend Athena`s hardware just fine."

Winston looked somewhat relived. He smiled at Alessio. "That's reassuring. Now, let`s get to business. Reinhardt will obviously shield all of us, Tracer is going to do as usual and pick off the strays. I will occasionally leap forward and place these -" He lifted up one of his shield generators "Making room for Tracer and you- " He now looked at Alessio over the rims of his glasses "To retreat to, should you need a moment to take a breather. Mercy will do her thing and keep us alive and kicking. We expect the main force to try and bust through the front door, guns blazing, so we`ve an important job to do. Time to move."

He pushed himself off the table, grabbing his Tesla gun from the floor. The group of five exited the building positioning themselves in front of the main entrance.

Alessio respectfully followed their instructions, keeping his desire to just dash forwards and kick the APC off the street in check.

The low rumbling that started coming up the street confirmed their suspicions of at least one Surviving APC. What they didn`t expect was that the APC had composite armor and a 45mm autocannon. Both conventional and pulse armaments were going to do little to nothing to it.

Alessio scowled. "Tracer, I hate to have you do this, but you`re going to have to place the magazine _under_ the APC, the bottom plate is it`s only weak point. Even if it has composite armor, the force will break the plate and let it shrapnel into the vehicle."

Tracer looked at him, to him impressively serious. Her smile was now almost cocky.

"I can do that for you. I`ve a lot of unrepaid bills with them bloody bastards, still."

She gripped the magazine tighter, looking at the APC.

 _Huh, so she wasn`t only pissed at Widowbitch._ Alessio looked at Reinhardt, then at Mercy. They both were now deadly serious. Well, Mercy was, Reinhardt was smiling ever as broadly, a bellowing laugh erupting from him as the APC pulled up into range, followed by more than fifty Talon Infantrymen.

Winston opened his mouth and closed it right after, as Reinhardt deployed his shield, protecting them all from the already incoming cannon and rifle fire.

Reinhardt was roaring now. "For Glory! For Justice! Follow me, my friends, let us take out the trash!"

Alessio flicked his fingers, creating a spark - a SCAR-H formed from blue particles in his hands, and he opened fire at the soldiers, punching through their body armor.

Tracer almost immediately started blinking around, dodging bullets left and right, shooting at the soldiers that started to run for cover from Alessio`s gunfire.

She was _pissed_ , she had pent up anger.  
She finally got to let out the frustration and anger she bottled up first from Mondatta`s death and from Reaper`s attack first on Winston and then on the Overwatch Museum. Two symbols, both ruined by the same insane terrorist, within the _same fucking month._ She`d repay them, twofold.

She blinked closer and closer to the APC, only to get focused on by it as Winston lunged forwards and placing a shield, covering her as the 45mm shells impacted it. She kept firing at the Soldiers from her position, Winston using his Tesla cannon to defend against the few trying to enter the shield. After about half a minute, Winston stopped firing, signaling Tracer that he would have to retreat.

She instantly blinked forward again, rapidly closing distance to the Talon APC. She started turning halfway, gripping Alessio`s magazine like a discus, throwing it the same way towards the APC.

It bounced off the downward angled front plate of the vehicle as it continued forwards. She looked back at Alessio, expecting the shot to land - Where was he?

Alessio was gone from her sight, Mercy having her hands full healing Reinhardt, who was crushing nearing Soldiers, keeping them away from the entrance.

Winston was protecting Mercy with his massive body, bashing away more soldiers in his primal rage.

 _Where IS he?_ She thought, blinking around, dodging bullets as she scanned the battlefield for him.

Did he already leave them hanging?

She turned around, thinking of a way to at least immobilize the Armored Vehicle - _There he is!_

Alessio was charging the Soldiers around the APC with his pistol - and was doing well. The APC stopped, it`s turret tracking Alessio. _Trying to, at least._ Alessio constantly dodged the cannon shells, shooting soldier after soldier. He outright decimated them.

A group of ten soldiers decided that fighting was not going to be their thing - they laid down their guns, kneeling down with their hands behind their heads.

The commander of the APC registered that, turning his cannon at the deserters. He opened fire, killing two instantly and flinging another two away.

Alessio`s face contorted in anger.

The second round of the slow firing cannon shot out of the massive barrel - and exploded prematurely.

Alessio stood in front of the surviving soldiers, left hand raised. His palm was scorched, the light grey material of his arm showing to his wrist.

He lowered his hand as the ridiculousness of the situation made the turret commander freeze.

" _Now_ " came Alessio`s now threateningly low voice " _you`ve really managed to pissed me off."_

 **And that`s a wrap!**

 **I apologize for the long delay with this chapter, I simply could not find motivation nor time to write.**

 **Now to the fun stuff! I`m planning to have** _ **you**_ **guys take part in decision making for the story. I kind off started writing this as random stuff, but decided to make a story out of it, but I feel that myself I can only make the story adequate. I`d be happy to take suggestions from you concerning the further storyline, for example of who pairs with who, who likes who (The romantic way) of the yet to set pairings, and more.**

 **If you`d be so kind to put your thoughts into a review, I`d be happy to read it and take criticism on how to improve.**

 **I will try to maybe upload a chapter every two months (Or as soon as I get it done).**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE GUERRI FAMILY AND ITS SERVANTS!  
ANY RIGHTS REGARDING OVERWATCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT **__**ONLY**_ _ **!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Meetup

**Chapter 7: Meetup**

Aliprando usually wasn`t one for holding back or talking to enemies, much less to a Talon operator.  
So why was it that stopped him from firing? He wasn`t sure what it was, but he knew he didn`t like the feeling in his stomach. Fluttery, warm and most definitely not to his liking.

"Now then, _Amigo_ , your brother has told me to seek you out, should I show up at a Watchpoint. He called it… 'sharing of interests'." The Intruder smiled at him, perfectly relaxed in front of him.

Well, that was news to him. Alessio hadn`t mentioned anything of the sort, back at the mansion.

He glared at the woman in front of him. 'Sombra' she called herself. _Shadow._ She smirked at him, arms crossed, holding an SMG in her right hand, her left pointed at him. He still had his rifle at the ready, the muzzle pointed directly at her face. He wanted to pull the trigger, get rid of the world`s most notorious hacker. He didn`t.

"Prove it. Prove that Alessio would really strike a deal with someone like _you._ " His glare intensified and he flipped off the safety of his Sig 552, staring at her through the Russian T-post red dot sight.  
He wanted to pull the trigger – but found himself completely unable to do it. He hoped the bluff would work.

Sombra`s smirk slowly faded as she saw him switch the fire selector to auto. She glanced at the mainframe behind him. _This could`ve been easier._

She let her SMG disappear and lifted her arms over her head.

"Why don`t we all calm down first?" She said, nodding at one of Athena`s many turrets that had already deployed around her, from the ceiling, walls and floor.

Neither the turrets nor Aliprando responded. She glanced back at Athena`s mainframe, at the loading bar on the small screen diagonally behind Aliprando. The progress bar only slowly advanced, the words "Scanning in progress" barely readable over it. _Idea._

Sombra nodded at the screen. "Alessio told me that he got proof of our deal among the data he`d give to Athena. Why don`t you scan trough it?"

The progress bar disappeared, instead a Holoscreen popped up in front of Aliprando, showing a bird`s eye view of Alessio in a black suit with a necktie, standing in an abandoned warehouse.

Alessio yawned. He was the one who arrived early by two hours, but he just couldn`t calm himself down. After all, he was about to meet the world`s (self-proclaimed) most notorious hacker.

He had already been waiting for 90 minutes, sitting on the floor, as he heard a door open behind him.  
He quickly stood up, dusting himself off as he turned around. Nothing, nobody. _I`m not old enough to get senile yet, am I?_ He thought to himself.

Sombra appeared behind him, visibly cautious, SMG trained at his head. " _Hóla, amigo._ Care to tell me how you found out about my little task here? And while you`re at it, why don`t you tell me everything you that might hold any kind of importance? Then I just might let you live."

Alessio chuckled. "Well, I`d appreciate not having my head blown off. It was a pain getting the little bit of memories my siblings had on me back into my head." He turned around, facing Sombra, with a small smile on his face.

Sombra lifted an eyebrow, still pointing the muzzle of her SMG at him. _Last time?_

Alessio continued, taking a small step back. "Now, if you could be so kind as to take your gun out of my face, we can talk business. After all, what you want is information on a certain... Conspiracy, isn`t that right, §$£ç%&?" The screen glitched, making it impossible to hear or see in the second it took to say the name.

Next thing they saw was Sombra furiously pressing the muzzle of her SMG into Alessio`s face, which was still calmly smiling.

"HOW?! How do you know that _name!"_ Sombra had her finger on the trigger, pushing Alessio back with her gun. His smile faded as he replied with a cold, serious voice.

"You`ve said it yourself, I believe. _Everything can be hacked, and everyone._ I`m afraid that applies to yourself as well. You should count yourself lucky that Stribog found the data on Talon`s servers and wiped it clean. They seem to have a hacker more capable than yourself, seeing as you`ve not found it by yourself. But, even he was powerless before Stribog. Good thing we found him when we did."

Alessio yawned in her face, making her recoil back a bit. He looked at her in surprise. "Do I have bad breath?" He cupped his hand in front of his face and exhaled into it, immediately smelling it. "I don`t, right?"

She pressed the gun back onto his forehead. "Stop that! Why would you even care about me?"

He sighed tiredly. _No answer._ "I can always need intel on Talon. Since we both need intel from each other, why don`t we strike a deal? You struck one with Miss Volskaya, correct?" His expression seemed expectant as he took a step back once again and wiped the residue from the gun barrel off of his forehead. _Does she even bother cleaning her gun?_

He wiped the residue off on his pants, reaching his now somewhat cleaner hand out to her. "Look, as much as I`d like to elaborate, I`ve not eaten in three days and could really go for something warm to eat. I`ll provide, should you care to join. I know a really good Currywurst stand further down the street." He once again smiled at her.

She slapped his hand away. "You will elaborate. _Here. Now._ Or I _will_ blow your brain-"

She was interrupted by Alessio`s stomach loudly growling. He looked down at himself, then back at her, lifting an eyebrow.  
"You know, I wasn`t lying about being hungry." He sighed. "Look, you see this?" He pointed to his left, slightly upwards, directly at the little camera filming the encounter, directly at Aliprando watching the recording.

"I`m recording this. I`m giving you a copy of this as blackmail should I break the following promise:  
I, Alessio Guerri, originating from Al'Kartaz, hereby swear that I will stay by following terms of agreement:

First; In return for information on activities of Talon, I will provide you with Money and also Information you desire.

Secondly; Both parties will do their utmost to keep said agreement hidden from people they would not entrust their life to: Even those will only be informed should the circumstances immediately press for it.

Thirdly; Both parties will stage encounters with utmost attention to detail, to make it look like they both don`t know each other and also do not operate on equal terms. No killing.

Fourth and last term; This agreement will be declared void should either party decide to say so, even if on a whim.

Once again, I will do my utmost to not break this agreement. That is, should _you_ agree."

Alessio looked at Sombra, his right fist over his heart.

Sombra, in turn, couldn`t believe her eyes nor ears. Her SMG had sunk in her hand, her arm hanging loosely on her side. Her mouth agape, she stared at Alessio.

Had he really just said this?

She wasn`t sure what to expect when she came here in the first place, when she observed the young man, lazing around on the floor of the old factory. But _this_ definitely wasn`t in range of her expectations. She weighed her options. She needed the intel on the conspiracy, but she didn`t know whetever or not he actually had any – but Talon`s intel had brought her nowhere. She`d hate herself if she missed a chance here.

Alessio looked at the slightly smaller woman expectantly – his head slightly lowered, arms behind his back. Letting her process things would be necessary. After all, it`s not every day you get something so big offered to someone in her position – hunted by the law and a rouge God AI, forced to erase (almost) every trace of one`s existence.

She closed her mouth, swallowing. Hesitantly, she let her SMG disappear in a distortion of purple light, reaching out her hand.

"I hope you know what you`re getting yourself into, Mr. Guerri." Her posture still hesitant, her left eyebrow arched upwards, she looked at Alessio.

Alessio giggled lightly as he reached for her hand, a tired smile on his face. "Same here, Ms. Sombra. Now, care for some Currywurst and a beer?"

Aliprando sighed and lowered his rifle, deactivating his shield. He eased the rifle back into its sling, wiping his face with his left hand.

"Athena, retract the turrets. Alessio usually knows what he`s doing. As long as he trusts her, we can too."

Aliprando still eyed Sombra suspiciously as he turned towards Athena`s console, stepping closer to retrieve the thumb drive.

Athena`s turrets stayed deployed, idly spinning their Gatling barrels.

"Mr. Alessio, you do realise that you are leading a Talon operative right into Overwatch`s most sensitive database?" Her voice was laced with disapproval, which was to be expected. They _were_ right inside her head, after all. Well, _one_ of them.

"I do, Athena. But, Alessio trusts her and we are going to need intel on Talon if we want to be successful with this."

Aliprando halted just before Athena`s terminal, turning back around to Sombra with a puzzled look on his face.

"Aren`t you that Chick I ran into over in Greece? You know, that computer store? Maxwell`s it was called, that scrawny, black bearded dude with a slouching posture? You were talking to him about upgrades for experimental GIC Hardwa – " His eyes went wide in realisation, anger slowly twisting the contours of his face. "Your Spine implant is a GIC design, isn`t it? Are you the one who stole it?"

Sombra took a step back. She didn`t like the direction this was taking. Why does he care? Why _would_ he? What`s it matter to him, of all people? "Calm down, _Amigo._ I got it from a cop in Dorado and made it myself. What I do with my tech is up to me, anyways, so don`t go get your pretty face all contorted."

She tried to flash a seductive smile at him, but was interrupted by his hand grabbing her throat. He lifted her up, glaring at her. "Where did you get those blueprints?! They were hidden away in a bomb shelter and worked into its concrete base!"

Sombra grabbed his arm, trying to displace the weight from her throat to her arms, choking out words. "Hard to… kkh – talk – gh"

Aliprando lowered her back to her feet, pressing her against the wall with just enough space between his hand and her throat so she could speak.

"I`ll ask again: _Where. Did. You. Get. My. Blueprints."_ His face and voice were seething with anger, his glare burning a hole through her.

She tried to translocate away, to the translocator unit she placed just outside the entrance, hidden behind a couple of crates. Nothing happened.

Aliprando looked at her, disappointed, his voice a low growl, rivalling Reaper`s. "What? Surprised that your translocator got cancelled by the person who built it? Too bad, so sad. Now _talk,_ before I decide that you are _not_ worth the trouble."

She hesitated. Not talking would anger him more, but talking would possibly do the same if they really were his blueprints. But, if he was remotely similar to Alessio, he`d appreciate the honesty and (with a bit of luck) spare her.

She swallowed, staring back at him. His glare was terrifying, but she managed to talk.  
"A cop in Dorado said he dug them out in his time in Washington DC, at the local police station. Said a friend of his had them smuggled over the border from Switzerland. I`m guessing they came from you?"

Aliprando threw her on the floor, leaving her to the headache resulting from the impact. "Fucking _Shit!_ The only time – _The only fucking time_ I entrust that money loving prick with this and even _paid_ him twenty mils to keep it safe – he fucks it up!"

Aliprando crouched down, hiding his face behind his hands. After a few seconds, he gripped his knees instead, his glare slightly less terrifying than before. "Alright." His glare started to shift into something more collected and _not_ full of hatred.

Sombra was sitting against the wall, watching Aliprando while holding the back of her head. She carefully checked her neuro-implants for damage with her fingers. Despite the pain, none of them seemed to have suffered physical damage.

Aliprando was still trying to calm himself, walking in circles and muttering inaudible things to himself in an almost maniacal manner. After another few moments of doing so, he stopped and looked at her. "Sombra. Get up."

He took a step towards her, reaching out his left to help her. She stared at it, nonplussed at his change in attitude. While he seemed completely controlled by emotion instead of reason just a few moments ago, it was now the opposite. An air of calmness and collectedness surrounded him now, as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up on her feet.

When she reached vertical she flinched, the pain in her head amplifying as her heart pumped with more pressure. He grabbed her shoulder with his right to support her, seeming somewhat bashful about throwing her, when he looked at her.

"Sorry about that. It`s just, - I hate seeing my work being passed around for the wrong reasons. The internal computer is an Idea I had for the use of prosthetics, to make them more accurate and responsive, not for things like hacking. Please tell me Talon hasn`t gotten their grubby fingers on it?"

He looked at her, once again suspicion lining his voice. Sombra still tried to focus on something other than the slight ringing in her ears, looking back at him.

"No – no, I`m the only person with these mods, far as I know." Aliprando let off, taking a step back.

"Good. Cause I`ll undo them from you once this is over. I never got around to fix their biggest flaw. It`ll kill you if you used it too often or too long." He wiped over his face with his left hand, sighing.

Sombra smirked at him, her cocky attitude coming right back with her self-satisfied smirk. "It won`t, _monada._ I`ve fixed the problem with the heat and leaking electromagnetism. But hey, those are my designs, and since you do not seem keen on sharing designs, I won`t tell you. Unless..." She leaned forward, placing a finger on his nose.

"You get me some aspirin." Her smile dropped. "My head hurts like hell after you throwing me."

Aliprando looked at her finger, drawing his head away slowly, taking a step back. His face wore an unreadable expression as he turned away from her.

The ground shook, startling both of them as dust fell from the ceiling.

Aliprando whipped around, checking Athena`s mainframe from possible damage.

"Athena, status!"

After a second, she replied. "Mr. Guerri, your brother might be in trouble."

 _ **Third group, launchpad of Watchpoint: Gibraltar**_

Amalia sprinted ahead with Rouven, while casting a strengthening spell on Eva. Hanzo and Zenyatta followed them at their heels as they dashed towards the launchpad.

Rouven carried his rifle in his hands, his expression determined. This time, he would not let _anyone_ die, not again. He brought the stock up to his shoulder, pulling the bolt back and chambering a round.

Amalia glanced at him as they closed the distance to their target. "Rouven? Can you handle this?"

Rouven looked at her as he grabbed the rifle in a way that made it easier to run. "I`m as ready as I`ll ever be. If Talon is really behind the Omnic Crisis, then I`m gonna make them pay, for every single life they snuffed out, for every life they ruined. Trust me, none of you will be caught pants down, because there _won`t be anyone left_ to catch you." His face was twisted with anger, anger at _every_ _single Talon soldier in existence_.

Neither Eva nor Amalia had ever seen him like this. While they knew that he was a world class marksman, they`ve never seen him fight, let alone get angry at anything. It just wasn`t like him.

Eva and Amalia shared a concerned look as they kept running towards the Launchpad. Shortly before reaching it, Rouven ran off to the right, up a flight of stairs hidden around a corner. Amalia watched him as he ran up, waving at him with a communication headset.

"Throw it!" He shouted down, gesturing towards him. She shrugged, taking aim. She guessed the distance as she arched her arm back behind her, taking stand like a baseball pitcher.

She threw it with accuracy, despite it`s rather unfavourable aerodynamic shape, making it land directly in Rouven`s outstretched hand. Despite his ongoing tension, he smirked at her, in memory in Geoffrey`s undying passion being contagious enough to get the sports despising Amalia to legitimately start doing sports.

He put on the headset, almost immediately greeted by Stribog`s calming voice.  
"Hello, Rouven. Establishing short range communication."

With a crack and a second of static, his headset adjusted to their usual frequency. Amalia spoke up, still jogging towards the empty Launchpad. "Rouven, first of all, don`t do anything reckless. You`re a sniper, act like one. If someone attacks you close up, either take your pistol or run for us. Preferably the latter. Eva, Hanzo, Zenyatta and I will rough them up for you."

Rouven scoffed, lifting his rifle up, supporting it with his left hand, which gripped the corner to his right. He was adjusting his scope, trying to zero it in by muscle memory. "I`m here so you guys won`t have to deal with too many. Ain`t abandoning my post. I`ve sufficient martial art experience to defend myself, end of discussion. Now, let`s take care of some Talon pricks, why don`t we?" he continued to adjust his scope, aiming at a lamp about a hundred meters away from him. After a few seconds, he reached for the trigger, making a round whip through the lamp, sending glass shards flying everywhere.

"Zeroed in. Ready for company." He started scanning the buildings trough his scope, ready for anything the Talon Infantry would come up with, even the sniper nestled behind the fuel tanks towards – _SNIPER_.

He yanked his head to the side, a bullet just barely whizzing past his head. He quickly took cover behind another corner, shielding him from the enemy sniper. He radioed Amalia.

"TANGO! Amalia, Sniper behind the fuel tanks, your two o'clock when you look at me. Didn`t get a good look _,_ but he/she seems to be alone. Don`t let Eva outside, she`ll only get herself shot again. Alessio`s gonna kill the four of us if that happens."

 _Pang._ Another bullet whipped past him, breaking chunks out of the wall besides him as he shuffled further away from the edge.

 _High calibre. Really should`ve insisted on an upgrade to 14.5x57mm._ Rouven quietly thought to himself, fumbling with his belt. Where`d he put it again? Dang projector always disappears when needed.

Amalia listened, tension rising up in her.

" _TANGO! Amalia, Sniper behind the fuel tanks, your two o'clock when you look at me. Didn`t get a good look, but he/she seems to be alone. Don`t let Eva outside, she`ll only get herself shot again. Alessio`s gonna kill the four of us if that happens."_

She looked at Eva, all of them flinching as the second bullet was fired, the resounding bang of the rifle hurting their ears.

All of them were quiet as they ran into cover around the launchpad, readying their respective weapons. Eva was besides Hanzo, cowering behind the small ledge leading towards the other side of the watchpoint while Amalia and Zenyatta ran towards the entrance to the control room.

The sniper`s attention noticeably shifted to them, as another bullet whizzed past them, only missing Amalia because Zenyatta yanked her back by her arm.

"This sniper really is a bother." He said, as he dragged her behind a steel beam for cover.

Amalia tried to spot Rouven over at the ledge he took cover on, but couldn`t see him anywhere.  
She pressed the communication headset she was wearing, transmitting again. "Rouven, do you hear us? Sergeant De Pleur, do you copy?!"

Nothing.

She looked around her to try and find a distraction for the sniper, looking at Hanzo, who was scowling as he took an arrow from his quiver, Eva holding him down so he wouldn`t get shot. Amalia quickly went through the incantation to a perception spell she learnt back in her home world, casting it on Hanzo. He looked confused for a split second, but stood up and loosened his arrow with deadly precision. It flew towards the right, curving left behind the fuel tanks.

It hit nothing. Instead they saw almost 20 soldiers flooding over the cliff behind the fuel tanks, storming at them.

Amalia looked at Zenyatta. "Alessio said something about your 'Transcendence' ability being incredibly powerful. Can it help right now?"

She swore she`d see him grin, was he not an expressionless Omnic. "It can indeed. And I am sure it will fit our current situation just right. I shall serve as distraction."

Amalia pressed the transmit button on her headset again. "Rouven, do you copy?"

For a few seconds, there was nothing but static. Then "Copy. Cloaked and snuck up on the sniper as he targeted you guys, sorry for using you as bait. Couldn`t find my projector. Only just saw their men rush in, those soldiers look kinda overkill, don't they?"

Amalia sighed in relief. "You`re pardoned. Alright, Rouven, I`m gonna need you to go tryhard as soon as Zenyatta uses Transcendence. We`ll support you as much as possible."

After another moment of silence, he replied, his voice laced with tension. "Ready."

Amalia nodded at Zenyatta. He sprang out of cover, hovering in the air in a meditation pose. "Pass into the Iris..."

Six yellow translucent arms erupted from his back, a yellow sphere of light encompassing him.

He almost immediately drew the fire of the Talon soldiers, which now stopped advancing. None of the bullets reached him, instead they fell on the ground before him, uselessly.

In the same second, Rouven took a deep breath and stood up, rifle poised at his soldier. He pulled the trigger, resulting in a deafening thunder rolling over the compound and the bullet tearing through two soldiers. They died instantly. _Oh, hell yea._

He pulled the bolt back and then slammed it forward again, chambering another round, pulling the trigger. The bullet tore through three lined up soldiers this time, and they finally dispersed behind various covers.

Hanzo did not let this chance slip by. He shot his sonic arrow at the road where the enemy soldiers were moments ago, revealing their position to him. A scatter arrow followed closely behind, tearing through the 5 soldiers closest to it.

" _Never_ second best." He smirked at Rouven, challengingly. Behind him, Eva kept monitoring their surroundings. "Hanzo, there`s one- "

 _Bang_ it came from Rouven`s direction, making the soldier that snuck up on them fall to the ground, dead.

Rouven grinned at him. "We`ll see about that!" he yelled back, firing another round at the Talon grunts, dispatching another two.

The soldiers started shooting back, blindly firing over or to the side of their respective covers. Needless to say, their accuracy was less than poor.

Shortly after the soldiers started blind firing, Zenyatta`s transcendence stopped, leaving him slightly smoking standing on his feet slightly slouched, instead of hovering. He cast his orb of harmony on himself, revelling in its soothing effect for a moment. Amalia dragged him to cover as she threw a ball of fire towards a Soldier trying to take a shot at Eva.

Hanzo and Rouven kept shooting at the soldiers, making them fall in groups as either a scatter arrow tore them to pieces or a Sabot round went through multiple, before embedding itself in the ground or a wall.

As only three of the soldiers remained, Amalia walked towards them. She held a ball of fire in her right hand, playing with it as she drew closer to the soldiers. As they noticed her, they sprang out of cover to attack her, but two of the three were instantly picked off by Rouven. The last one flinched as Amalia kicked him between his legs and swiftly took the Rifle off of him.

She then swiped his feet away, making him fall face first to the ground. Hanzo closed the distance to them, bow and arrow in hand, ready to act, should the need arise. Eva trailed closely behind, holding a pistol she took off one of the dead Talon soldiers.

Amalia and Rouven stared the soldier down as Hanzo tied up his hands.

Eva stayed behind Amalia, carrying a Pistol that she took off of a dead Soldier.

Amalia knelt down to the soldier, intently looking at him.  
"You`re a mercenary, correct?"

The captive soldier scoffed at her. "What of it, lady? Ain`t none o` yer goddamn business, is it?"

She Smirked. "It usually isn`t, no. But, currently I am active in management, and it just so happens that we`ve a slot free for a Soldier. Quite a well payed position." With a devious smile, she stood up again.

"Interested?"

Hanzo seemed discontent with her at this point. "Ms. Guerri, surely you jest. He works for the Enemy, he may report back to them!"

Amalia shrugged. "So? Let him do so. Not like he`ll get very far with it."

The soldier thought for a moment. "What`s in it fer me? T`s quite ta risk ye want me ta take. Ain`t got Relatives nor Family ta speak or fear fer, but Talon`s not fergivin. 'Specially tha Reaper Character."

Amalia smiled again. "Money, mostly. Also, there`s food, a roof over your head and no fear of being brutally murdered by your superiors."

Before the Soldier could reply, an Explosion rocked the ground, causing the group to look towards the entrance to the base, where the thunder came from.

Amalia looked at Hanzo. "Mr. Shimada, do us a favour and Check up on Alessio, I`ve a feeling that he`s got something to do with it. Don`t let your guard down."

Hanzo nodded and ran off towards the Entrance to the base, his Kimono fluttering.

Amalia looked back at the Soldier. "Now then, are you interested?"

 **Front Access to Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

Alessio held his left palm towards the APC, elbow slightly bent. Three small rods folded back into their openings, the sleeve of his chainmail pushing forwards, back over his forearm by itself, shortly after.

The APC`s engine roared, as it accelerated towards the main door, towards Reinhardt.  
Alessio scoffed and started running, already starting to catch up with the APC.

While running, he flicked, creating a spark and making his Rifle appear hovering over him.

His chainmail shifted back to his trench coat, his eyes now a dark shade of red. He had caught up with the massive vehicle, pulling out his sword as he ran past it and rammed into where he assumed the engine to be located.

The sound of Grinding metal resounded as the truck started buckling up on its front wheels, now blocked from the engine destroying itself. The front touched the ground as it continued to slide almost fifty meters, finally stopping. It slowly started tipping over to its side. With an earth-shaking rumble, it finally came to a rest on it`s right side, shortly before making contact with Reinhardt.

Reinhardt slammed the end of his Hammers handle on the ground, laughing. "Splendidly done, Friend! And Thank you for defending the Deserters! Truly a deed worthy of a Hero to come!"  
A wide grin had formed on Reinhardt's face.

The right corner of Alessio`s mouth slowly moved up in a cocky grin. "There`s more where that came from, _Kreuzritter_. Also, I`ve reports of two Talon operatives arriving, so stay vigilant, they`re still lurking about."

Tracer blinked in front of him, blocking his way. He lifted an eyebrow, his eyes having turned back to their usual brown.

"Oi mate, you obviously had no trouble to take them out yourself, what`d you need me to hold on to this Magazine here?" She held up the pistol mag Alessio gave her previously.

He shrugged. "For good luck. Hold onto it for me a while longer, yes?"

He then walked towards the APC, leaving the Confused Tracer behind, His rifle still hovering over him.

As he reached the APC, Mercy flew to him, sighing. "Reckless as always." She pulled out her blaster.

Alessio lifted an eyebrow. "That just me or are you starting to think the same way I do?" He grinned.

Mercy sighed and gripped the handle of the top hatch. "On three."

Alessio drew his pistol in addition to his still hovering rifle.

"One."

He switched his pistol to full auto as Reinhardt deployed his shield behind them, effectively blocking the entrance to the HQ.

"Two."

Mercy gripped the handle of the hatch tighter, starting to turn it.

"Three!"

Mercy pulled the hatch open with all her strength, Alessio quickly taking cover besides her as his Rifle flew inside.

" _DIE DIE DIE_ " It suddenly came from behind them, as Reaper`s Death Blossom rained Hellfire upon them.

Alessio covered Mercy with his own body, his chainmail quickly torn to shreds, his grey blood painting the ground and steel plating of the APC.

A dark chuckle came from Reaper as he pulled new shotguns out of nowhere, his growl of a voice almost mocking. Mercy didn`t dare move. She wasn`t sure how strong Alessio`s healing factor was, but she wasn`t sure if he would be able to hold on until she could attempt a revive.

Reinhardt`s war cry resounded from the walls as he charged towards Reaper.

"Fancy pistols and rifles won`t help you here, brat." He picked Alessio`s corpse up and threw it towards the charging Reinhardt. He stumbled, catching the tattered corpse, rolling over and slamming his hammer where Reaper was a second ago.

Once again, a dark chuckle erupted from a small cloud of black smoke as it passed by, unharmed.

Reinhardt protectively positioned himself between Mercy and the black cloud, as Winston jumped besides them with his Dome shield. Tracer was nowhere to be seen.

Winston was shaking slightly. "Mercy, can you save him?" She looked at Winston, already working on Alessio`s weirdly grey coloured orb of life. "I don`t know, Winston. I`ll try my best." Lying on the ground, Alessio mumbled something into the comms.

Winston took off his glasses, still shaking, handing them to Mercy. "Hold onto these for me, yes?"

He then nodded at Reinhardt, which nodded back. Winston Roared, his primal rage taking over, as Reinhardt charged towards Reaper.

Reaper chuckled. "Well, well, well, looks like I will finally get to enjoy a challenge!" he pointed his shotguns at them, rushing forwards as well.

" _ **HAMMER DOWN!"**_ Reinhardt roared, swinging his giant hammer with all his might, rocking the ground. Reaper lost his footing and Winston came down upon him, his hulking fists slamming Reaper into the already torn ground.

Once again, black smoke seeped away from Winston`s hands, a dark chuckle carrying with it.

As it reformed into Reaper`s shape almost sixty meters away, something cluttered below him, causing him to look down.

A pistol magazine was lying between his feet, Tracer`s blinking sounds moving further away.

Reaper looked at it confused. Mercy`s terrified scream snapped his attention back to them and – Alessio, his prosthetic arm shining grey, together with his blood seeping out from his body, a terrifying ear-to-ear grin on his face. His eyes were now completely red as he almost instantly closed the distance between them, dodging Reaper`s shots with ease.

The next moment, Reaper felt himself forced on the ground, his head besides the magazine that Tracer had dropped. Alessio was suddenly gone, leaving Reaper lying on the ground.

Alessio, now a good fifty meters away, Winked at him. Reaper wasn`t sure what to do – go for the obviously stronger foe, retreat, or try to at least take a healer with him.

His question was soon answered, as Aliprando rushed out of the door behind Alessio, closely followed by Hanzo.

Widowmaker had already retreated after encountering Tracer again, leaving him and Sombra on their own – with Sombra unlikely to come and help him.

Reaper started turning into smoke as the Guerri Brothers opened fire on him, Alessio firing specifically at the Magazine lying to Reapers feet.

 _ **BOOOOM**_

His bullet had hit the Magazine, disrupting the balance of the energy generator`s magnetic field, ultimately causing a nuclear fission.

Reinhardt, be it instinct or reflex, had already deployed his barrier ahead of time but was pushed back almost five meters from the immense air pressure.

The situation wasn`t much better for the Brothers and Hanzo, as Alessio`s shield was significantly smaller, so that Hanzo and Aliprando struggled to stay behind it`s Riot-shield sized silhouette.

All around them, the stone and grass turned black from the heat, dust being thrown into the air from the shockwave. After a few seconds, the reaction seized and left the surrounding area scorched and full of dust, except for two cone-shaped streaks protected from the party`s barriers.

Winston jumped over to them. "Are you alright?"  
Alessio`s barrier retracted as he nodded at Winston. His clothes were still torn, but there was not a spot of his grey blood left on him.

Aliprando was huffing. "Well… Sure didn`t expect to have to run this far just cause of my idiot brother. But yes, I`m fine." He slapped Alessio`s back, who rolled his eyes at him.

Hanzo nodded at the Gorilla. "Thank you for your concern. I am fine."

As Mercy zipped to them, the last Firefly descended on the newly levelled ground in front of them.

Genji, D. va and the still tired Lúcio sprung out, Genji immediately dashing to his friends – jumping at Alessio of all people.

"I swear, if you scare the shit out of us like that again, I`ll cut your TV _and_ your PC up!"

Alessio threw him off, laughing. "Yeah yeah, like your addiction to games would let you!"

Lúcio and D. va looked at each other, D. va awkwardly saying "I really don`t feel like we`ll fit in with these people." Lúcio took it more relaxed as he watched a cursing Aliprando chasing Alessio around the crater from the explosion, Alessio waving Aliprando`s shield device around, Laughing merrily.

Lúcio grinned. "I think we`ll fit just fine."

 **And that makes for the 7** **th** **Chapter! Yay me for finally finding the motivation to write again!  
I apologise for the lack of updates recently, but my family situation really hasn`t improved, and I just didn`t feel that I could make a chapter that Satisfied me. But, Alas, here it is!  
I hope you enjoyed, and again, Sorry for grammatical errors and inconsistencies. I suck.**

 **A Certain Writer**


End file.
